A Samurai's Tale
by JPSaphyre
Summary: Kenshin Himura is legendary in the current war as Battousai the man-slayer, the most feared assassin of all time. He is revered for his impeccable swordsmanship, and his cold, steel heart. However this deadly edge comes at a great cost. Slowly he is losing his humanity in this world of violence and death, now it's up to Kaoru Kamiya (a fiery young doctor) to help him feel again.
1. Chapter One: Female Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: I regularly use POV's to switch between characters, and sometimes I do use foul language to get my point across in my writing (though not very often). Also this is my first published story so please give me as much fed-back as you can, I would really love to know what I can do to improve my writing. And one more thing (Oh my gosh I sound like the grandpa off of jackie chen adventures), I sometimes like to add extra scenes at the end of chapters; they don't go with the story line, but are more like what if scenarios. I've seen some authors do those, and I have always enjoyed them and wanted to try them out myself. Anyway... thank you for your time, and I really hope you enjoy the first chapter :)

* * *

Chapter One

Female Doctor

Kaoru's POV

It was an early spring morning in Kyoto, Japan. The sun steadily rose above the distant mountain peaks, casting the sky in a multitude of reds and oranges. Dew drops from last night's storm glistened under the sun's rays in a sea of green. A gentle breeze floated in and out of the drowsy town, leaving much to be desired for by the Kyoto residents; for farmers this was time for tending their crop, for young wives a day like this meant a trip to the market, and for soldier's stationed here it was a day of rest. Something they rarely ever saw. It was an ugly truth hidden behind a beautiful mask. Despite the appearance of a serene town, Kyoto was only a mile away from the death and destruction of a horrid war. The display of normality was only skin deep here. Tensions were rising as the front line seemed to be receding closer to town. Many families, shop owners, and government officials had already left for Tokyo, and in their wake leaving behind those who could not afford to avoid the war.

Kyoto was falling on hard times, yet the war pressed on. Many people didn't want to acknowledge the fact that they would soon be swallowed whole by the chaos of war. In fact, many continued to put up a blissful facade; choosing to ignore the boarded up empty shops, the lifeless streets, and the occasional medical units returning with injured warriors. Instead the abandoned people often came together to forge some kind of distraction. A festival, or a competition. It didn't matter so long as it took their minds of the world that was slowly caving in on them.

Now with the sun having peaked over the mountains Kyoto began to come back to life. A unit of medical carriages tore through the streets, leaving a crowd of on-lookers behind them. Women and children rummaged through the small fruit market, and a young lady by the name of Kamiya Kaoru was making her way to the Sakura Tea House. Today she would attend a meeting with Katsura Kogoro, the leader of Choshu clan. Katsura was the heart of Kyoto. He had held the town together after the first attack by the Shogunate. With his band of heroic soldiers, he managed to push the enemy line a mile away from town, and keep them there for over a year. Katsura was the most admired man in Kyoto, and for the most noblest of reasons.

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru tucked the letter from Katsura into her kimono sleeve and entered the tea house. A young geisha in a satin green robe met her at the door "Good morning Miss Kamiya." She greeted softly with a graceful, low bow. Kaoru returned the greeting with a shy smile. She had never seen a true geisha before, but she was aware of what their duty was, and admittedly it made her feel rather intimidated. These women were trained in the ways of men and grace. Everything about them must appear beautiful. Kaoru was nothing like these women, she couldn't even compare to them. Tugging at the obi belt tied tightly around her waist, she reminded herself that she would simply have to get used to it. Especially if she was going to be a doctor for Katsura's army. She had trained under Kyoto's local doctor, Dr. Gensai, for more than two years. Before moving to Tokyo Dr. Gensai had assisted Katsura and his men. Now thanks to a notice from the good, ol' doctor Kaoru was able to pick up where he had left off in his practice.

"I'm here to see Mr. Katsura Kogoro."

The girl smiled and nodded her head "Follow me please." They traveled through an open, narrow hallway, up a flight of stairs, and came to a stop at a slightly jarred shoji screen "Mr. Katsura? Miss Kamiya has arrived." The young geisha announced with her hand placed delicately against the door jam.

"Show her in Suzuki." Was the commander's gruff reply. The young girl slid back the screen and motioned for Kaoru to enter. With a slight bow she stepped into the room, and the door slid shut behind her. It was a simple, medium sized room. Clean and tidy with a polished cherry wood table front and center. Katsura sat on a white silk floor pillow behind the table "Good afternoon Miss Kamiya, please have a seat."

With as much grace as she could possibly manage Kaoru sunk down to a red floor pillow "I believe you requested my services sir." She began as she pulled the letter from her sleeve and laid it onto the table. Katsura picked up the parchment and scanned through the text "I must say I am extremely honored."

"We have never had a female doctor Miss Kamiya."

Kaoru nodded in understanding "I am aware of that sir." She replied earnestly.

Katsura stood at his full height of six foot, and looked down at the young doctor "Will you walk with me?" He smiled kindly and offered her his calloused hand. In silent compliance Kaoru slipped her hand into his. Effortlessly Katsura lifted her to her feet and escorted her out into the hallway "I should say that Dr. Gensai put in a rather good word for you Miss Kamiya." He began as he led them carefully down the stairwell "He seems to have a lot of faith in his apprentice."

"I have assisted the doctor for many years." Kaoru replied as they turned a corner into a huge dojo full of training soldiers. Practice katanas cracked against each other as young men fought their individual battles' fiercely. This was a room full of blood, sweat, and tears. This is where all of Katsura's brave samurai's began. "They work so hard to protect us." Kaoru murmured as she watched the men in silent admiration.

Katsura glanced down at the young female doctor "Indeed they do, and that is why I need you to clearly understand what my men and I will require of you Miss Kamiya." He turned his gaze back to the practicing soldiers "The job you are signing up for is not easy. It will require long nights, enough stamina to piece men back together at all hours, and a strong heart. You can never give up, and you must continue your duty regardless of the conditions. It would be grueling work, even for a man. That is why I fear it is not suitable work for a girl."

Kaoru turned to the commander with a burning determination in her deep blue eyes "Don't you see then?" Katsura raised a curious brow at this fiery young girl "That's exactly why I will be able to do this work. I am a woman, and I have never given up on anything. I didn't quit when I was ridiculed for studying medicine. I didn't quit when I performed my first surgery. I hold life as the most precious thing that can be given sir. And I made a promise that I would give that gift to everyone, regardless of why or where. That is my only motivation."

A respectful warmth struck the commanders face "Anyone can say such things Miss Kamiya. Proving the truth of those words though, that is something I will have to see for myself."

"Katsura!" A young samurai burst into the dojo, blood soaked his uniform. His face read distress.

All the men that were practicing had come to a halt, turning their attention to the injured boy. Kaoru reacted instinctively. Rushing to the samurai's side she managed to catch him before he collapsed. Gently she eased him to the floor "I need some clean cloth, warm water…" Kaoru barked orders left and right as she quickly ripped the sleeves of her kimono off and pressed it into the boy's stomach. Partly in shock the men merely stood there and listened to her commands. Kaoru gave them a glare "Dammit, he's bleeding out, get me some medical supplies now!"

Coming back to life the entire room was thrown into a frenzy "I'll get the water!" Someone yelled as the men fumbled around to gather her list of supplies.

Kaoru turned back to the patient at hand. He looked up at her with panic in his eyes "Listen to me. You're going to live, but I need you to calm down first." She knew that if she allowed him to panic he might go into shock, and then he wouldn't have a chance. "Just listen to my voice. Everything will be fine."

"Your fresh cloth and water ma'am."

"Here's the thread and needle, and a knife."

Kaoru carefully removed the soaked kimono sleeves and dipped some fresh cloth into the bowel of warm water. Working as quickly and carefully as she could, Kaoru washed away the majority of the blood in order to get a clear look at the wound. It was deep, but it seemed that the blade hadn't went all the way through. That was a good sign "Someone will have to hold him down for this." Kaoru pushed what was left of her sleeves back as one of the soldiers pressed down on the wounded's shoulders. Kaoru picked up the knife and sliced the wound a little more open. She needed to see if he was bleeding internally. The samurai screamed in excruciating pain as she slipped her hand into his stomach "Stay with me samurai." Kaoru murmured softly "You have to stay awake." Feeling her way around the liver and stomach Kaoru was relieved to find no lacerations on his major organs. Removing her hand from his body, Kaoru reached for her needle and thread "Are you still with me samurai?" She asked glancing up at his pain twisted face. He weakly nodded his head "Good because I'm almost done." One of the men gathered around her swiped a clean cloth across her forehead "Thank you." Kaoru mumbled as she began stitching up the wound.

It took all of an hour and a half for her to close him up, but she was finally done. Snipping the thread Kaoru put down her needle and relaxed for the first time in two hours "You can move him now."

Two men nodded silently and did just as she said, being as gentle as they could. Silence fell over the room, and slowly the crowd gathered around her began to disband. Kaoru stood to her feet. She was a bit shaky, but steady enough to walk. Snatching up the water bowel, Kaoru moved to an open screen door, onto the porch overlooking a Zen garden, and poured the bloody water into the dirt. She then went back and grabbed the soaked cloths. Kaoru sat down on the edge of the porch and began ringing out the blood stained rags "Dr. Gensai didn't lie about you Miss Kamiya." Glancing up Kaoru noticed that Katsura was standing beside her. Vaguely she wondered just how long he may have been there.

"He has always been a trustworthy man sir." Kaoru replied.

Katsura took a seat next to the impressive young doctor, and picked up one of those rags himself "I will always have my doubts about you and this job Miss Kamiya." He told her as he rung the rag between his calloused fingers. Kaoru looked to the commander, completely abandoning the rag in her hand. Katsura stood up "But that is why you must rid me of those doubts."

Stunned, it took Kaoru a few seconds to understand what he meant. Her blue eyes widened as everything began to process "Yes sir!" Kaoru beamed brightly with her excitement. She had proved her worth to him, for now at least. That was all she needed. Ridding another rag of its blood Kaoru looked to the mountains. The sun was slowly descending behind its peaks, almost ready to settle in for the night. The sky was once again cast in an array of fiery colors "I will make you proud Katsura Kogoro."

A half-hearted smile fell over his face "I hope you will." He muttered as he retreated inside.

Kaoru's heart swelled with pride. She had gotten her foot in the door with this job, and she was determined to show them all just how good she was. Leaning against a nearby support beam Kaoru finished with the rags a melody of the night filled the still evening air. Ringing out the last cloth she moved to her feet once again. Kaoru stretched her hands high over her head. If it was the last thing she did, she would show Katsura how much she deserved this place in his army.

"Miss Kamiya, we have more wounded coming in."

Kaoru turned on her heel and faced the messenger "I will need some clean water, and..."

* * *

A/N: So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please leave any comments you have below. Until next time


	2. Chapter Two: Frightened

Chapter Two

Frightened

Kaoru's POV

Thick, crimson blood pooled on the dark oak floor of the Sakura Tea House. Delicate, precise hands worked quickly over the gushing open wound "Needle." Kaoru Kamiya ordered as she paused to hold her hand out for the tool. A young geisha named Ayame gently placed the surgical needle in her hand "Thank you." Kaoru murmured as she began patching the holes in the man's lower intestines. The dim light from the lantern flickered in and out, glittering against the perspiration sliding down the doctor's flushed cheeks. This had been her ninth case tonight, yet she hadn't once lost her focus. Kaoru carefully stitched the samurai's flesh back together with an unwavering concentration. One more pull. A snip. She was finished "Could you bandage his wound and tie that end Ayame?" She asked as she moved to her feet.

"Yes Ma'am." Ayame replied eyeing the doctor with concern.

Kaoru nodded her head in appreciation, and silently gathered her supplies to be cleaned. She had only been at the army base for two and a half weeks, and she had already pieced together thirty two soldiers. They had come in with severed arms and legs, fatal lacerations, and punctured organs. Any wound one could think of she had seen in less than a month. It was a brutal awakening to the truth about this forsaken war.

Breathing in cool, crisp night air Kaoru softly shut the shoji screen behind her. She closed her eyes and let the melodious night wrap around her. Crickets rubbed their back legs together in harmony with the faint croaking of distant frogs. Together creating a peaceful melody. It was only in quiet moments like these that she could relax. If only for the time being. Kaoru stepped into a moonlit garden path, and winded her way to a small well at the far end of the enclosure. There she placed her surgical tools into a wash tub at the foot of the well. A gift from Katsura her third day at the base. Kaoru guided a bucket down into the well, and fished out some fresh water to fill her tub.

Once filled to the brim Kaoru set forth in her typical routine. Kneeling down beside the tub, she picked up a scrub brush and a bar of lye, and began to rid her tools of any blood. The water was cool against her flushed skin, and felt simply refreshing to the over-worked doctor "What a night." Kaoru whispered to herself as she continued sterilizing her tools. The conditions of her sterilization weren't ideal, but it was the best she could do with limited supplies. Kaoru picked up one of the needles and gently scrubbed away the blood that had corroded it. There had been so much blood tonight. Many men had entered the clinic on the verge of bleeding out. She had repaired a head wound, five serious lacerations, and three broken legs all just tonight. It was nearly too much for two doctors let alone one, but she had made it work. Kaoru smiled a small bit in the darkness. She has helped more men in this one month then she ever thought should could in a lifetime. That was a rather big achievement to her, and she was proud of her work.

"Good evening doctor." Frightened Kaoru dropped the bowel she had been cleaning back into the soapy water. Suds and cold water splashed up onto her arms soaking the edges of her kimono sleeves, but this was ignored as she quickly turned around to come face to face with a young samurai she had recently patched up. He had kneeled down to her level and was watching her with a creepy, forced smile on his face. Instinctively Kaoru's body put as much distance as it could between him and her.

"Good evening Shishio." She replied tensely. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about this man just made her uneasy.

He placed a hand on the rim of the tub, cornering her between the well, tub, and him. He had pinned her in a corner and Kaoru didn't like this at all. This didn't feel right "What are you doing with this old tub?" He asked though his hungry dark eyes never left her body. Kaoru pulled the neck of her kimono closer together as her stomach twisted into knots "Well?"

Kaoru swallowed hard "Umm, I am washing my surgical tools." She squeaked as he moved too close for comfort.

Shishio placed his other hand against the well, forcing her into a tight spot as his knee pushed its way between her legs "Tell me doctor, how much do you know about anatomy?" He asked mockingly as his hand settled around her waist. Her dark blue eyes widened and panic began to overwhelm her. Shishio's hand traveled up her side, across her shoulder, and rested against her face. His touch scorched her as his fingers caressed her pink cheeks "You're beautiful when you're scared doctor." He murmured as he dipped his head down to the juncture between her shoulder and neck. He placed a soft kiss there before sinking his teeth into her. Kaoru cried out in pain as big, hot tears filled her eyes. What was he doing? _Stop… _His repulsive tongue slipped between his lips and licked at the broken skin. It stung. "Tell me doctor," He mumbled into her neck "Have you ever been broken?" God help her, she was going to be sick. As he busied himself with untying her obi belt, Kaoru took the time to fish her surgical knife from the tub. Maybe she would get away, but if she didn't at least she wouldn't go down without a fight. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she silently waited for the right moment of chance.

Closing her eyes she concentrated on him, where his body was. Kaoru was going to make damn sure that whenever she got the chance she would leave some damage behind. His hands paused, and right before pushing her obi belt from her waist Shishio made the mistake of trying to kiss her. It was her opening. His lips crushed themselves against hers, bruising them with hard kisses, and his hands were busy with ridding her of her kimono. It was then, while he was distracted, that Kaoru decided to make her move. Knowing she would have to be fast she shoved her knife deep into his side, as far as it would go. Blood leaked out onto her hand, as he growled "You little bitch." Just before doubling over to the side in pain. This was her window to escape. Launching her body off the ground Kaoru made a mad dash to the Tea House.

Her Obi belt had fell off the moment she had got to her feet, and so she held her kimono together as she ran. Her raven black hair came loose from her ponytail and her sandals fell from her feet, but she wasn't about to stop now. Not when she was only a foot away. She quickly closed the distance, and ripped the screen open. Without missing a beat Kaoru slam the door shut behind her and sunk to the floor in a bundle of blue and white kimono. Burning tears flooded her hands as waves of sobs shook her body. She had gotten away. He may have nearly had her, but she had gotten away.

After what felt like hours of crying Kaoru was finally able to regain herself. Her body was still slightly trembling, but the tears had long since dried up. A nauseating headache was now beginning to set up, but that was the least of her problems. Looking down at the kimono hanging loosely from her body Kaoru knew that this wasn't good. She had stabbed him with her surgical knife. Shishio had been looking to hurt her before, but now she feared that she had only made a bad situation worse. He would be back, and he would be angry. Standing up on shaky legs Kaoru stumbled her way up the servant stairs—hoping and praying that she would be able to avoid everyone in the main room, and just lock herself in her room for the rest of the night.

Checking to make sure her windows were locked Kaoru suddenly remembered the bite mark on her shoulder. She carefully slid her fingers over the irritated red marks, wincing as a faint sting told her they were there. She would definitely have to cover that up. Crossing her room Kaoru settled in front of her desk and pulled out a hand mirror, some gauze, and tape. Shishio had broken the skin. The bite was deep, and was already beginning to bruise. Numbly she covered the markings with a piece of gauze and quickly taped it down. She couldn't allow anyone to know what happened. It was already hard enough to find respect as a female doctor, she didn't need an incident like this ruining what little respect she had established. At least that's what she told herself.

Battousai's POV

Slipping in and out of the shadows on soundless, calculated footsteps he was nothing more than a phantasm to the sleeping soldiers in their tents. A dark apparition of their own nightmarish creation—he was the monster who haunted every man's dream, and with good reason. The way he wielded his blade with deadly accuracy, and moved at speeds only a god could perceive was by any measure unnatural. No mortal man could kill another in the heinous way he does. It simply wasn't humanly possible. He was a dangerous predator on the grounds of war. A demonic being whose name struck fear in the hearts of all the Japanese people, he was The Battousai—the most feared samurai assassin of the Bakumatsu era.

The slayer moved with all the speed and grace of a dangerous predator as he weaved his way through the enemy camp undetected. He had scoped the camp out for weeks now under Katsura's command. He knew everything there was to know about the small cluster of tents. He was aware of each shift change, he knew which guards would stand duty and which ones were prone to skipping their shifts, and when the small mobile base would fall silent against the night. No one knew this camp better than he. It was precisely for that reason in which he was assigned his current mission. The order was clear; find the prisoner the Shogunate had taken, and kill him. He was the only one who could do it with such acute accuracy. It would be silent, quick, and under the radar. No one would know that he had even been near the camp until sunrise. Sinking far into the shadows of the targeted tent the slayer kneels down, and waits for the present guard to be relieved. As he had previously calculated this doesn't take too long, and soon the guard leaves the tent unattended as he stomps off, grumbling under his breath about immature, young soldiers. Too quickly for anyone to notice him, he entered the tent. Quietly slipping in leaving the flaps to flutter shut behind him.

Hand on the hilt of his blade, the assassin assessed his surroundings searching for his prey. Once he caught sight of the prisoner his blood ran cold. This traitor was a woman... She sat silently in the middle of the tent, her hands bound to a thick support beam, and her head bowed low. This was the Inshin Shishi's enemy? This small, fragile looking girl? He couldn't believe it. She was the one who had given the enemy more information than they needed to infiltrate one of their field camps to the north. She was the one who had cost many honorable men their lives in the capture of the camp, and had even put their war effort in a retreat. The Battousai found himself at a complete loss. His hand slipped from his blade as he stared at her dumbfounded. Something about killing this woman didn't feel right, he had never done anything like this before. He had sworn so long ago—sworn to never hurt a woman. How could he kill her?

**_She's a traitor…_** whispered a darker part of his soul. A part of him that he was slowly losing control of. **_Men were executed because of this wench._** The darkness hissed. **_They must be avenged. Take her life._** Battousai absently regained his hold on the katana secured to his side. He didn't like it, but this mission would have to be completed. It was for the war, for their cause of revolution, but most importantly it was for all the innocent blood that has been shed. Drawing his katana the slayer stepped up to end this traitor's life "You." He froze at the sound of her soft voice. His blade suspended inches away from her slender neck. "You are my punishment." Battousai said nothing, but simply stared at the woman. She looked up at him with a blank stare and smiled. It was an empty smile, devoid of any life "It seems they have sent Battousai the manslayer. Well then continue, put an end to my life. I am ready." **_She wants you to end her life. Give her what she wants manslayer._** Battousai drew his blade back, and with burning golden eyes the katana descending down upon her wretched existence. He was ready to put an end to her life, however as the sword neared her slender neck he froze. The air around them thickened with tension as the katana hung suspended above her throat. He had hesitated. She chuckled quietly in the dark "What's the matter manslayer? Will you not kill me?" **_Kill her! _**Gripping the hilt of his sword tightly Battousai decided to finish what he had begun.

"May the divine heavens have mercy on you!" He hissed as the katana effortlessly sliced through the woman's neck. Bone cracked in a sickening way, and crimson blood sprayed from her body like a horrifying rain. The warm blood burned his skin, and soaked his gi. Battousai exhaled heavily as he stared at her beheaded body. It hung limp against the beam, still tied to the godforsaken thing. The assignment was finished, but he felt no sense of pride in this its completion. Flicking his blade clean, the assassin sheathed his katana. The mission over. It was time to return to Katsura. Turning to leave he felt a solid object bump against his foot. Looking down he saw the woman's head. She looked almost peaceful in death; the blank stare of her dark eyes was ever present, and the lifeless smile had never left her lips. Kenshin turned away from her a little disgruntled. Something about how serene she seemed in death spoke to him. All the pain, the betrayal, the guilt washed over him. Drowning him in his sins. However, now was not the time nor the place, in a few minutes a guard would be here to check on the prisoner… He couldn't stay there. So Battousai forced her eerie smile from his mind and concentrated on the task at hand. Composing himself he left the tent and made his way out of the enemy camp undetected.

Three hours later the slayer found himself at the back entrance of the Sakura Tea House's garden. Quietly he opened the gate and slipped in.

Sliding the blood coated gi from his shoulders, Battousai allowed the material to hang loosely from his waist as he headed to the well. Dark red hair cascaded around his shoulders as he released it from the high ponytail, and luminescent moonlight glinted against his pale bare skin. Finely carved muscles rippled against his scarred skin as the cool night air soaked into his very bones. Stepping up to the well he drew a bucket of water and poured it over his head. The water clung to his skin, and washed away the blood that stained his soul. Pristine, clear droplets dripped from his red bangs as he steadied himself against the old well. This had been his nightly ritual for as long as he could remember. Ever since he had joined the Choshu clan and their movement with the Ishin Shishi. Dousing himself in the purity of the water, mentally cleansing his immortal body of its sins. It was the only way that he could save himself from the death that marked his dark soul. Even if it only lasted for a minute. Battousai brought a hand full of water to his face, and made sure to wash away any traces of that woman's blood. _That woman…_ Tomoe. Why had he hesitated like that? Her smile flashed behind his eyes. That horrible empty smile. Gasping Kenshin stumbled backwards, and glanced down at his hands with wide, frighten, golden eyes. Blood seeped between his calloused fingers "Dear god." Shoving his hands into the well he began scrubbing furiously at his fingers. Splashing cold water on to his bare chest, and soaking his hakama he fought vigorously with his guilt-ridden illusions.

"Too much blood." He murmured "So much blood..."

* * *

A/N: So Shishio is undoubtedly a creep... Well I hoped you liked this chapter with all of it's drama :) Please comment below. I would appreciate any kind of criticism you have for me :)


	3. Chapter Three: Recovery

Chapter Three

Recovery

Kaoru's POV

_"I'll break you doctor." Rough hands roamed her body, burning her with his bruising touch. A dark chuckle fell from his lips as he pinned her beneath him. His knee pushed her legs apart "Don't act so coy girl." Shishio ordered as his fingers found a taut nipple and squeezed it hard. Kaoru yelped. She was terrified._

_"Please stop." She pleaded through her uncontrollable sobbing "Please..."_

Kaoru opened her eyes quickly, and closed them almost as fast when soft sunlight invaded her vision. Draping her arm over her eyes Kaoru bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle the whimper that threatened to escape. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as the events of last night played through her head again and again. "Help!" She gasped. Thick blankets fell to her lap, and smooth, black hair cascaded over her shoulder as she sat up. It wasn't a dream. Looking around her simple, military standard room Kaoru reminded herself that she would have to put last night behind her. She had too many responsibilities to be a victim. She stretched her arms above her head "Oww!" She winced as every inch of her skin stung with the stretch.

Curiously Kaoru slipped from her yukata robe and examined her exposed flesh. Dark purple bruises wrapped around her waist, thighs, and just below her breasts. How had that happened..? Did Shishio do this..? Gently prodding at one of the bruises Kaoru determined that the handprint shapes had come from him. With all that adrenaline in her system she must have not noticed just how hard he had held her. Tears welled up in her eyes once more, but she forced them back. She couldn't do this, not now. She had patients that should definitely come first. Pushing herself to her feet Kaoru shoved her feelings into the pit of her stomach. They would just have to wait. Crossing the room to a cherry wood dresser Kaoru pulled out a plain deep purple kimono, and hid her body away in it. Fastening a white obi belt around her waist she faced her shoji screen. Time to face the world.

The moment she stepped out of her room Kaoru could tell something was wrong. Everyone in the hallways had passed by her without so much as a glance in her direction, and when she arrived in the dining hall all the previous chatter fell to an immediate silence. It had made her so uncomfortable that she had to take her breakfast to the recovery room. It was the only place in the entire Tea House that she could get a break. However, by the time she was out of sight she had lost her appetite completely. So there her breakfast set, untouched at her desk in the front of the room "Hey Doc." Kaoru turned from the patient she was currently checking up on to the cot behind her. A rather tall, lanky man with spiky brown hair, and a boasting smirk lay there in an assortment of bandages. He jabbed his thumb toward the front of the room "You need to stop worrying about us and eat." Kaoru raised an inquisitive brow at the cheeky soldier. He sent her a shit-eating grin in return "If you don't take care of yourself how can you take care of us?"

Glancing at the bowl of rice on her desk Kaoru simply shrugged in return "I can take care of everyone here just fine." She replied simply as she finished her checkup.

"Well what about when you get so fatigued from starving yourself that you pass out?"

Kaoru hid a small smile behind her hand, and shook her head at the man "I won't starve from missing one meal." She told him as she checked his chart. This was the man that she had patched up last night. The one with the diced up intestines. "How are you feeling today mister uh...?" She quickly tapped his name from the chart "Sagara?"

"Fine except for this hole in my stomach. I'm so hungry that I just might steal your breakfast! That is if you don't eat it soon." He held on to his stomach and made a scene about how he was starving to death.

"Why are you so obsessed with me eating that bowl of rice Mr. Sagara?" Kaoru asked a little irritable.

He shrugged "Just watching out for a pretty girl." He reply with a flirty little wink. Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him, but any intimidation was lost to her blushing pink cheeks. He laughed whole-heartedly "Awe Doc don't be embarrassed." Sagara teased lightly.

Kaoru turned her back to him as her cheeks burned bright red "I'm not embarrassed." She scoffed indignantly "However I am simply trying to be professional Mr. Sagara."

"Sano. My friends all call me Sano."

Sighing Kaoru turned to face this ridiculous man "If I eat some of my breakfast will you leave me alone?"

He gave her a high thumbs up "Sure thing Doc, that's all I wanted." Rolling her eyes Kaoru retrieved the bowl of rice and took a few bites "You need to eat more than that." By now livid with irritation she marched over to his cot, and planted herself in the chair beside him where she then continued to scarf down the entire bowl of rice. Sano chuckled "That's more like it Doc."

"Are you happy now Mr. Sagara?"

Sano shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest "Nope." Kaoru opened her mouth to protest his answer, but he quickly cut her off "I wish you'd call me Sano. Mr. Sagara is so uptight."

Did he just call her uptight? Giving him a blazing glare Kaoru huffed and rolled her eyes "Excuse me Mr. Sagara, I have other patients to attend to." She grumbled as she stomped off to the other side of the room to tend to a sleeping patient. The boy had come in with a nearly severed arm. She had been able to save the limb, but whether or not the soldier would be able to use it again was another issue all together. Kaoru gently pinched his finger tip and frowned when he didn't even flinch. It was obvious that his feeling was still gone, and the chances of that arm working again were steadily slipping away.

Battousai's POV

Katsura sit behind his desk with a stack of papers spread out in front of him. He had been furiously scribbling away on one of the sheets, apparently angry about some kind of information he had received. Some days the Battousai would worry about Katsura. He had always been such an honorable, respected man, but this war was driving him mad… Then again wasn't that what war did to all men? Drive them to the darkest part of their souls and leaving them there to suffer in the agony of their sin? That's certainly what it had done to him. Again that empty smile came to mind. The slayer frowned. He had killed hundreds of men. Slit their throats in cold blood, and not a one of those murders had bothered him. Not until last night. Not until that girl. Stifling back a shiver though the room was warmed by the mid-spring breeze, Kenshin veered away from his thoughts and back to his commanding officer.

Katsura had finally dropped his brush back into the inkwell "I heard that there were no complications with last night's mission." He began glancing in the direction of Battousai's hiding place. Due to his paperwork distraction it took Katsura only a minute longer than usual to realize the assassin was hidden in the shadows. Though with how quickly he had found him, the slayer couldn't help but wonder if he had been aware of his soldier's presence the entire time.

Battousai stepped silently out into the room, and balanced his katana against the closet wall. He bowed low to his commanding officer "The girl is dead."

"I see." Katsura had known that his assassin wouldn't like this recent assignment, but the commander had also known that the Battousai was the only man for the job. The only one who could finish it.

"What was her name Katsura?" The fiery golden glare in his eyes told the commander that now was not the time to beat around the bush.

"Her name was Tomoe Yukishiro."

Kaoru's POV

Today had moved at a rather fast pace. Kaoru had attended to all her patients at the expense of her own sanity, as Sano Sagara never once stopped talking the entire evening. However, no matter how annoyed it made her, she couldn't help but feel a little relieved. Sano's endless chatter was part of what had gotten her through the day. Being in the recovery room with anything but, the overwhelming silence that was painfully present on most days was good for her. In some ways it was like a fresh breath of air for the doctor, and she would take all she could get of it.

Sighing into the cool spring night Kaoru put aside her thoughts of Sano Sagara and his many, many stories of his rowdy family, and slid her kimono from her shoulders. The dress fell to the slick oak flooring below her in an array of dark purple silk. The night sky sparkled brightly against the hot spring in front of her, reflecting against the steamy water. This was the one thing she looked forward to every single night. Ayame had been the one to introduce her to this place her second week at the Tea House. A small bathing spring hidden just behind the expansive structure. A small piece of heaven for all the current residence.

Kaoru slid off of the porch, her bare feet sinking into the soft grass below her. She wasted no time in closing the distance between her in the natural hot spring. A small smile tugged at her pale, pink lips as the warm water lapped against her ankles, then her thighs, and eventually her shoulders. She sunk deep into the gentle water, allowing its relaxing nature to envelop her sore body. Wading her way to the side of the spring, she leaned against a nearby rock and sunk deeper into the healing water. Her body slid effortlessly deeper into the water, and she held her breath tightly as her head slipped under. The bruises that randomly marked her body stung in the warm water, but Kaoru didn't mind. It simply meant that they were healing. Which in her perspective was a great thing. The faster that those horrible reminders of last night faded away, the faster she could forget about the entire incident.

Popping up, out of the water Kaoru pushed away raven black hair from her eyes, and took a deep breath of that cool night air. It stung in her throat, but this was oddly reassuring for the doctor. It meant she was still living. Despite what could have happened last night she had made it out alive, and that in itself was good enough fortune for her.

Closing her eyes she brought forth the events of last night. He had undoubtedly singled her out. No one was ever in that garden after dark, not unless they had a good reason to be. Most of the men were already in bed at that time of night. Usually tucked away with one of the service women. Kaoru shivered, despite the warmth of the water that surrounded her, as she recalled the rank smell of sake on his breath and that bruising touch. She had thought that something seemed off about him. The way he had eyed her throughout the time she had spent stitching him up had been eerie enough. His dark eyes had looked at her as though she was some kind of irresistible, rare creature. A creature that he wanted to dominate wholly and completely. It was a look of pure, unwavering lust. Tears burnt trails down her pale cheeks. Had he planned last night? Had he stalked her waiting for the right moment to attack her?

She shook her head, wiping away her tears. She didn't want to think about that right now. Kaoru simply didn't think that she could handle such a thought. What kind of man would just attack an unwilling woman like that? Especially when there were so many other women who were being paid for just that. A rolling, sick feeling churned her stomach. Perhaps he didn't want to pay for something so precious.

"Miss Kamiya!" Ayame burst through the shoji screens, her dark brown hair falling messily over her shoulders, and her dark green eyes a little wild.

Kaoru shot out of the water (partially because the girl had scared the hell out of her, and partial because she had nearly finished her bath anyway) "What happened?" She asked in alarm as she closed the distance between her and the shallow end of the spring.

Ayame had a fresh kimono in her hands, ringing the thing nervous between her small fingers "Put this on." She murmured quickly as Kaoru stepped out of the spring. Ayame began to help her into her clean clothes and began to catch her up as they hurried inside "I didn't mean to let this happen. I only stepped out for a moment or two, and when I came back he was just convulsing on the table… God there was just so much blood."

Kaoru froze mid-step as a sinking feeling flooded her stomach. She snatched Ayame's sleeve, bringing the panicked girl to an immediate halt "Who is he?"

The poor girl burst into tears "Sano Sagara."

Shock. Pure shock is what filled her now numb body. What had happened to put him in a relapse like that? Sano had been healing up so nicely. Had she missed something? What had happened to him? "Let's go Ayame." Kaoru muttered as her legs started up on their own. She rushed through the hallways, taking a sharp turn here and there, until she came to a set of familiar painted screen doors. She ripped them open and all but flew to her patient. His body was shaking violently, rattling the entire cot with his convulsions. Warm blood seeped through the torn bandages at his side. He was going into serious shock. "Ayame get my scalpel." Kaoru ordered "I need in there."

* * *

A/N: Please comment any thoughts below, thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter Four: Exposed

Chapter Four

Exposed

Kaoru's POV

Four hours. Four long, grueling hours Kaoru spent reevaluating every inch of Sano Sagara's intestinal wounds. She had diligently worked through the night examining every part of his insides. Looking for any small tear she may have missed. Eventually she decided to close him up, but only when she was satisfied with her work. Her final diagnosis was feeble, but that was all she had that could explain such an enamel. Kaoru decided that he had accidently torn open his wound, which would have caused an assortment of pain that could have defiantly sent his body into shock. It was one of the natural ways your body dealt with high amounts of pain. She wasn't happy with the outcome. However, there was no other way this incident could have been explained. Kaoru thread the surgical needle through his marred skin one last time. Pulling the stitches tight. Then with a snip and a quick knot she was finally done. For the first time in the last four hours she could relax. Falling back against her chair Kaoru released a sigh of relieve. She had managed to save him.

Grabbing a roll of gauze from a nearby table, Kaoru began to gently dress his wound. She couldn't afford for those stitches to get infected. She worked in silence. Carefully rolling the bandages around his belly. Over his toned stomach, under his back, and then back up his side. Again and again she repeated this until she ran out of gauze and had to tie it off "There you go Sano." She whispered in the dim candle light "All patched up again." She forced a smile. How could she let something like this happen? Dipping a clean cloth into a bowel of lukewarm water, Kaoru rung out the excess liquid, and dabbed the rag across his forehead. The convulsions he had went into was quite a strain on his body. So the perspiration that slid down his temple was normal.

"Will he be okay?" Ayame asked as her hands clenched tightly into her kimono sleeve. She had been such a good nurse throughout the entire surgery. Ayame had brought Kaoru her instruments almost as soon as she asked for them, and had shed as much light as she could for the doctor to work more efficiently. Kaoru honestly couldn't ask for a better assistant. Her dedication was above and beyond anything the young doctor had expected.

Nodding Kaoru replied with a soft "Yes." The girl automatically relaxed just a tiny bit. Like Kaoru, she had been on edge the entire four hours.

Again the room fell into a peaceful silence. Nothing but the distant sound of croaking frogs and the soft breathing of resting men filled the space between them. It was defiantly something Kaoru could get used to. "Miss Kamiya, may I ask you something?" The doctor turned her attention curiously to her assistant, nodding her head silently. Ayame pursed her lips as if she wasn't quite sure how to ask her question "Well… I was just wondering…" She began slowly "Where did that bruise come from Miss Kamiya."

Kaoru's blue eyes widened as her hand quickly covered her marking. In all of the chaos she must have lost her bandage "You shouldn't worry about this Ayame." Kaoru replied bluntly, yet old tears still stung the corners of her eyes. Should she tell Ayame about Shishio? After all the girl didn't look all to convinced, and the worry that plainly showed on her face said it all. She wanted answers. Kaoru turned her gaze to the floor, taking a deep, steadying breath. Bracing herself to relive the pain of last night, she latched on to the sides of Sano's cot "Okay…" She whispered. Ayame took a step forward as she recognized the broken nature of Kaoru's voice. She genuinely seem concerned for the doctor. Perhaps that's what made all of this a little bit easier for Kaoru "Last night, while I was washing my tools by the well," Easing back in the chair she went on "A man a-attacked me." She explained hoarsely.

"Miss Kamiya…" Ayame dropped a reassuring hand on Kaoru's shoulder "Who was it?"

No. She couldn't answer that. She just couldn't. What would she say? That one of her recent patients attacked her like a feral animal? No. Kaoru wouldn't be able to bear the insanity of it all. Tears threatening to escape her eyes Kaoru murmured "I don't know." Maybe one day she would tell Ayame the truth, but not today. The pain of it all was just too fresh right now. "I didn't see his face, it was too dark."

Ayame didn't seem to believe her, but she said nothing of it. Instead she focused on the evidence of the event "May I see?" She asked pushing softly at Kaoru's hand. Without a word Kaoru complied and dropped her hand to her side. Ayame frowned deeply as she skimmed her fingers over the dark purple and blue bruise "Is this the only one?" She asked quietly.

Kaoru shook her head "No, they're all over my body. Down my side, across my waist..." She shouldn't have been, but Kaoru felt so ashamed of what had happened. Almost as if it had all been her fault. As if she had somehow just asked for these bruises, but she hadn't. So why did she suddenly feel as though she had?

"Kaoru, you need to tell Katsura."

She panicked "I can't do that."

Ayame knelt down to her level, and looked her dead in the eye. It was the first time Kaoru had ever seen her so serious "Some horrible man attacked you right here at the base. Right under Katsura's nose. This is his army, and he takes his position very seriously Kaoru. If your attacker is one of his men Katsura will make sure he is taken care of." Everything she said was the truth, but Kaoru still couldn't stand the thought of having to tell Katsura about this problem. She was the first female doctor to ever join the army. How would it look if she had to admit that within only a month she had been assaulted by one of her male patients? No. She wouldn't have her reputation ruined like that. She couldn't.

For a long time Kaoru didn't say anything. Unsure of what she should say. Finally she spoke "Ayame, I can't. He has so much to worry about… Something like this, something I can handle on my own, shouldn't be bothered with Katsura. He's too busy of a man."

It was obvious that Ayame didn't much care for her reply, but again she bit back any protest she was about to make. However much she disliked Kaoru's decision she would let the doctor work this out. Nibbling on her bottom lip Ayame sighed softly to herself "Okay, but at least allow me to treat your bruising. Sometimes we get customers at the Tea House who are a little rougher than they should be…" She explained as she pulled a small jar from her kimono sleeve "An older geisha had made a remedy for these instances." Ayame popped off the lid and dipped her fingers into a sticky, thick cream "This should help your bruises heal much faster."

"Thank you Ayame."

She finished smoothing the medicine across her blemished skin "Your welcome." Silently she fitted a bandage over the marking, and taped it down. Ayame stood gracefully and laid the little remedy jar in Kaoru's lap "It's not much, but take this with you. Apply it to the other areas. It should take affect within the next couple days or so." And with that said Ayame turned on her heel only to pause for a millisecond "Please be careful Miss Kamiya. The man that attacked you last night was looking to really hurt you." Then she was gone.

Kaoru sat there for quite a while, just simply looking at the small jar in her lap. Timidly she traced the lid with the tip of her finger. It truly was little, probably not much bigger than a pickled plum. It was a hard thing to believe that something so small was capable of something so amazing. Ayame said that this tiny jar of cream would speed up the healing process of her bruises. In a couple of days even. Kaoru smiled sadly at the container and tucked it away in her kimono sleeve. _Thank you Ayame..._

Battousai's POV

He had stationed himself under a huge cherry blossom tree nearly a half hour ago, watching in complete silence as pink petals floated lazily about the air. There was something almost, peaceful, about seeing those little petals make their long journey from the top of the tree to the cold hard ground. Kenshin settled into the trunk of the tree with his faithful katana propped against his shoulder. For the most part he was hidden within the shadows of the pink canopy. It was sort of like a safety zone for him. Being hidden in the darkness. It was the only place that he could efficiently shield himself away from the rest of the base. Everyone inside would eye him carefully. It was as if they didn't trust him. Of course with a violent past such as his why should they trust him? He had ended many lives, and most times in horrid ways. Ways that most only ever dreamed of in their worst nightmares… So he could certainly understand why people are wryly around him. He was in complete essence of the word, dangerous. Yet he wasn't. Battousai had control over his abilities… that is for the most part. He knew when it was necessary to hold back. Such as he did with Tomoe. He had made her death quick and painless. Something he rarely did with traitors, but she was a woman. Even he knew that her murder would have to be treated carefully.

**_She deserved worse… _**Said something deep inside of him. Kenshin closed his eyes and willed away that taunting voice. He had heard it many times before. Especially when he was in battle. It would tell him to keep going, to teach them just who they were dealing with. Sometimes that taunting little voice in the back of his head would get to him, and just sometimes he would allow it to carry him away with the chaos of war. Other times, after the battle is over, and when he is the last man standing the slayer would look in horror at what he had done. It was moments like that when a man could fully comprehend his power. Part of him hated all the death that he had brought, but another part of him—a darker, more dominate part of him-loved it. This scared him. Anyone who had an ounce of humanity should mourn for those who are lost to the cause, enemy or not. However, lately, the Battousai had simply found a sense of pride in his victims. He had feared that he would lose his humanity to this war, and sure enough ounce by ounce he was. He had fought in this Godforsaken war for three years. Three hellacious years he had waded through the blood and the death. His heart slowly building a wall of immunity as he went. Now the wall was nearly finished, and he would soon be consumed by his growing bloodlust.

Fluttering long red lashes open to gaze into the warmth of the sunrise. Behind the peaks of a huge mountain range, a force greater than anything else in this world made its appearance pronounced. In an explosion of gold and red the sun announced its presence in the grandest way possible. _Never one for humility_. Battousai thought as he studied the sky in all its splendor.

"Himura, may I join you?" There was only one man whom knew his true name. The only one who had ever been brave enough to ask—Katsura. Kenshin Himura glanced up at his commander through golden eyes, and curtly nodded his head in a silent greeting. Take his nod as confirmation Katsura sat down beside the conflicted assassin, folding his arms into his gi sleeves "It's a bit chilly this morning." He muttered.

Kenshin turned back to the sunrise in the distance "You didn't come to talk about the weather." He commented in that monotonous way of his. Always to the point, Kenshin had never been a fan of small talk.

Katsura smiled guiltily at having been figured out so quickly. He shrugged "No, no I did not." He agreed simply. Kenshin just nodded again waiting patiently for his commander to continue "You never have like much conversation." Katsura sighed, obviously upset about being brushed off "Alright then I need you to take care of a little business for me." He paused to gather his bearings and then began again "You remember the new doctor?" Ah, the new female doctor. Kenshin had heard quite a bit about her around the dining room. She was something of a miracle worker according to the men that she had worked on "She has been attacked Himura." This indefinitely caught his attention. Kenshin glanced to Katsura curiously, willing him to go on "I have no idea as to who has done this, but my informant tells me whoever it was may not be finished with our doctor." A flare of justice lit the samurai's molten eyes. Something about men who were weak enough to pray on innocent women didn't sit well with him "I need you to keep a close eye on her Himura, do not let her out of your sight for a moment. I suspect that this man is the same one who has injured many of our working girls as well."

Kenshin had seen many of the injuries to the Tea House women. Bruises, some broken bones, and deep cuts-a few needing stitches. He had been aware of this problem for a long time. It had been bad enough that this dishonorable man had hurt their girls, but for him to target the doctor. His reputation has took a hard blow. The geisha's could, for the most part, take care of themselves in situations like this. However, the doctor is a pure woman, she couldn't possibly have the slightest idea of how to protect herself "She will be watched." Kenshin agreed.

Katsura grinned happily "I'm glad. That little doctor is growing on me."

* * *

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter very much, so I hope you really liked reading it :) Thank you for reading and please comment any thoughts below!


	5. Chapter Five: Protection

A/N: Well here we go, chapter five up and running. Please enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter Five

Protection

Kaoru's POV

Kaoru hadn't slept the rest of the night. Even though she had retired to her room shortly after Ayame had left. Any sleep she tried desperately to have evaded her, and if she did get just a few short minutes in vivid nightmares of him would stir her into a desperate frenzy of terror. Sleep was just not an option for her. So here she was, staring into the hand mirror as if she had lost all reason to live. The bruises that covered her naked body had become even darker… and more noticeable. Laying her mirror on top of her desk she sighed sadly and reached for her jar of vanishing cream. She really, really hoped this would work. Unscrewing the lid Kaoru reached into the tiny container. Picking up a pretty good amount she applied the thick substance to the rest of her markings. As she rubbed the cream in Kaoru couldn't help but wince every once in a while. Her skin was tender. It didn't matter just how gentle she was being. It would still hurt. How could any man-a real man- do this to a woman? _He's not a real man… _Momentarily she wondered if he felt at least remotely guilty for any of the damage he had cause "Probably not." She answered herself quietly. He was a monster. Monsters didn't feel bad for anything they do. Kaoru bet that he wasn't sorry one bit. She also bet that the bastard didn't lose an ounce of sleep over this either.

As she finished applying her medicine, Kaoru looked down at those disgusting memories of what he was going to do to her. Fresh tears filled her eyes, but she didn't let one fall. She wouldn't give him that pleasure. Not again. Kaoru stubbornly slipped into her black kimono, and tied her white obi belt tightly around her waist. She tugged her hair loose from her collar to let it hang down to her waist in silky black waves. Compliments from not brushing her hair before it dried. Kaoru pulled a few thick strands around her neck, adjusting them to her liking. She still didn't want anyone to see the most visible proof of his attack…including herself. Shishio had defiantly marked her, and in more ways than one.

Satisfied with her appearance Kaoru decided that she should venture down to the dining hall. The sun had barely touched the peaks of the mountain outside of her window, and Kaoru was willing to guess that there wouldn't be very many up and about just yet. It would be a big relief if she could avoid the majority of the Tea House occupants. Especially since none of them seemed too friendly toward her yesterday morning. Feeling somewhat lucky Kaoru exited the room with high hopes. She slid the screen shut behind her, and stepped out into the hallway with more confidence than she thought she had. _Today will be better._ She reminded herself as she headed down the main stairwell and into the dining room.

Just as she had predicted. The room was empty for the exception of a few early birds, but none of them seemed too interested in her. That was a nice plus to her morning. Silently Kaoru grabbed a bowl of rice and a pair of chop sticks from the breakfast line, and made her way to a table pretty far in the back of the room. It was the perfect spot for anyone who wished to be left alone. And she did. With all of her grace Kaoru began to eat her breakfast, trying very hard to go as slowly as she could so that she wouldn't catch any wondering eyes. However, during the middle of her meal Kaoru had this in-explainable sense that something wasn't right. Suddenly her peaceful morning had been wrecked by an uncontrollable cold chill that shook her entire body.

Glancing up Kaoru noticed that the room had been cleared out as if no one had been there all morning. Where had they all gone? Then it occurred to her that it felt as though someone was watching her, which was puzzling considering that she was the only person in this room. Kaoru scanned the dining hall attentively. All the tables in front of her had been cleared of people and dishes, so this creepy feeling that was trailing up her spine couldn't come from people that weren't even there. Could it? Looking behind her Kaoru took notice of a man sitting off to the far right corner of the room. She had never seen him around the base, and so she assumed that he may have been fairly new. Perhaps that's why everyone left. Maybe they didn't much care for newcomers, but she was new and everyone treated her fairly well until two days ago; so that couldn't be it. Maybe they stayed away because he didn't seem all that friendly. Which he really didn't at all. In fact the man put off a kind of an imposing disposition. He had long, fiery, red hair and molten, golden eyes all dressed in a required samurai uniform with a presumably sharpened katana at his side. It was a composition made for an intimidating figure, and he was. Yet, the way that he sat completely alone made her wonder if he was truly as lonely as he looked. She would be very lonely without someone to talk to.

Turning back around in her seat, afraid that she would be caught staring, Kaoru returned to her bowl of rice in which she finished rather fast. Quickly she gathered her dishes and set them on the rack for the girls to clean. As was custom here. However, as she past the food line Kaoru couldn't help but glance back at the lone samurai. He didn't have a bowl, or any other dish to indicate that he had ate. In a way this worried her. That is as a doctor. These men worked hard, too hard to just not eat. They needed the energy. _Perhaps he's just not hungry. _But even as she thought this the worrying didn't subside. For a second she wondered if this was how Sano felt that day that she hadn't touched her breakfast.

Sighing Kaoru turned toward the food line, picked up a bowl of rice, and made her way to his table. She couldn't just let him go with at least attempting to get the man to eat.

She sat the bowl down on his table with a soft clink. He looked up at her with those molten eyes, and then to the food she had sat in front of him "You need to eat." She suggested scooting the bowl closer to him "You're a samurai right?" He glanced back to her with a raised brow and a sort of curiosity in his fierce gaze. Kaoru took the intensity as a yes and continued "Well around here they work you guys harder than anyone else. If this is your first day you're going to have to keep your energy up." She explained giving him her best half-smile. He didn't say anything back and after a few cold moments of silence Kaoru decided that maybe he needed to be left alone, but she really did hope he would try to eat something "I hope you have a good day sir." And with that she turned to leave.

"Wait." Kaoru whirled back around half surprised that he had said something. The samurai cleared his throat and gestured to the table next to her "Will you sit with me?" He asked in a tone that was devoid of any recognizable emotion, yet his golden eyes seem to tell a different story. All and all he genuinely seemed to want her to sit with him. A little confused by his complete lack of people skill, Kaoru took a seat directly in front of the lone samurai. He regarded her carefully, as if analyzing her for some kind of weaknesses. Perhaps a skill he picked up in his training "Are you the new doctor?" He asked apparently cutting straight to the point. _So he's not a man for small talk it seems._

Kaoru nodded "Yes, I have taken over Gensai's practice." She replied simply.

"Katsura assigned me to you."

Kaoru's eyes mimicked the size of the rice bowls. She was at a complete loss for words and frozen to the floor cushion she was occupying. Katsura assigned someone to her? Why in the world would he do that? After a few seconds to process this information Kaoru began to slowly come back to life "E-excuse me?" She squeaked still a little flabbergasted by this sudden news. He didn't say anything, but instead just continued to watch her reaction with that same intense stare. Kaoru ran her fingers through her hair a few times-it was a method she had used ever since her childhood to keep her calm in alarming situations.

"Someone really did hurt you." Those burning golden eyes of his where concentrated on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. That gauze was all the confirmation he needed to know the truth, and no amount of denying it would work now. Kaoru, a little embarrassed that she had exposed herself like that, dropped her hair back into place and turned her eyes to the floor "Did you see him?"

Kaoru shook her head "No. It was too dark." She replied weakly. How could he know about this? How did Katsura know? The only person Kaoru had told about her being attacked was Ayame, but she didn't think her assistant would say anything. She hoped anyway. Then again Ayame did want her to tell someone about it, particularly Katsura. She had been so worried. _What have you done Ayame?_ Kaoru didn't want anyone to know of her situation for a specific reason. She didn't want to lose the small amount of respect she had managed to gain for herself. Aside from Shishio, nearly all the men she had worked on respected her and all that she had done for them. They all seemed as though they appreciated her. It was the kind of thing that one had to work for, and Kaoru had work too hard to let it all come crashing down this fast. However, with this newly assigned bodyguard and Ayame letting the cat out of the proverbial bag her chances of keeping this incident to herself were becoming slimmer and slimmer. People would start wondering about this intimidating man following her around, and there would be plenty of rumors she was sure. What a mess she was in… Finally after was seemed like a decade of silence Kaoru asked a very important question "How many people know about this?"

The samurai shifted his katana to his other shoulder "Katsura and I." He replied.

"I see. That's good." She looked up from the floor and into his molten gaze "I wish to keep it that way." She twiddled her thumbs within her lap, hoping desperately he would agree with her. The Samurai nodded his head curtly, allowing her to breathe a little "Thank you." Kaoru moved to her feet "Now then I have patients that need tended to."

Battousai's POV

Kenshin watched her from the far corner of the recovery room, taking a small bit of amusement in the way she traveled from one patient to another. She looked very much like a mad woman as she ran from one man to another with tongue depressors in one hand and a roll of unravel gauze in the other. She was full of surprises too. One patient, he believed was named Sano, had been smack up the side of the head by the good doctor. Apparently she was rather angry at him for reopening his wound, yelling at him about how he should be a good patient and stop giving her so much trouble. It was a rather amusing display considering how small she is compared to all the men here. Still she ran her office with an iron fist so it seemed. She obviously took her work seriously, yet at the same time she found this sense of compassion for all of her injured.

Leaning back against the wall Kenshin crossed his arms over his chest. He had heard quite a bit about her. Many said that she was a fiery woman, and ever so passionate about what she did. Watching her now Kenshin could defiantly see what they meant. She was indeed a very strong woman. That much was evident when she pleaded with him not to tell anyone about her attack. She hadn't wanted anyone to know about it. In fact she hadn't been the one to inform Katsura either, it had been that assistant of hers instead. Why did she put up such a strong front? Most women wouldn't have been able to put such a thing behind them, and yet the doctor seemed to be doing just fine. Without knowing one wouldn't be able to tell that she had went through something so traumatic.

She was indeed a very interesting woman.

Kaoru's POV

Kaoru finished up her rounds, and eventually retired to her desk in the front of the room.

Gathering a few release papers she dipped her quill into a nearby ink well. A couple of the men were ready to leave recovery, though she was still going to give them a few more days off. Kaoru didn't want them to put too much strain on their bodies just yet. She scribbled her signature into a few blanks here and there giving them her okay to proceed back to their rooms. Finishing the last bit of her paper work Kaoru piled her release forms into her left drawer. She turned around to look at her resting patients, and took note of the samurai standing in the back of the room. Admittedly his looming presence had made her a bit nervous, but she had learnt to cope with it and concentrate on the task at hand instead. Eventually she got used to him standing there.

Moving to her feet, Kaoru crossed the room to stand beside him "Since it seems we will be spending quite a bit of time together I believe that it's only proper that I introduced myself." She began quietly "My name is Kamiya Kaoru." She said with a respectful bow.

He bowed his head "Battousai."

_B-Battousai..? As in Battousai the Man-slayer?_ Kaoru felt her heart stop cold in her chest. This man, the samurai standing beside her was the most feared assassin in the entire war. He was legendary for the hundreds of men he had killed in cold blood. According to some people he was a demon spawned straight from the pits of hell. An immortal weapon of war. It's rumored that he moves with a god-like speed that is unmatched by any other man, and he wields his sword with a deadly accuracy. He is a dangerous man. Kaoru swallowed hard and gave him her best smile "It's nice to meet you... Battousai."

* * *

A/N: So there we have it. Kenshin and Kaoru's first meeting :) Thank you for reading, and as always please leave any comments below :)


	6. Chapter Six: Progress

Chapter Six

Progress

Kenshin's POV

_There was nothing left but the void of darkness. A solid black veil that enveloped his body completely. Securing him within its silent promise of peace. A peace that he would never be able to find in the other world… In and out. He breathed slowly, carefully as if every breath was his last._

_"Battousai." Somewhere within the darkness a melancholy voice echoed "Battousai the manslayer." It hissed. Kenshin opened his eyes to find himself in a pool of white light "Battousai." The voice was closer, sharper. He felt a tug on his hakama leg "Battousai." Looking down Kenshin saw two shadowy black hands reaching out of the light and cling to his leg, its nails piercing into his skin, drawing blood "You killed me…" The creature rasped as it began climbing his body, its nails piercing him again and again like the sharpened tip of a katana. Kenshin wanted to shake the creature off, but he couldn't move "You killed me." It accused as a mass of long, inky black hair emerged. Fear and guilt struck his heart as the soft, pale face of Tomoe appeared from the depths of the light. Her naked body twisted around him as she climbed, her dark eyes glaring at him from behind her hair "Battousai, you took my life," her black arms tightened around his neck, and her cheek rested against his. Her lips, stained dark red in his blood, smiled "Now I shall take yours." She whispered against his ear._

_Long sharpened nails pierced his back; slicing through his body, puncturing his lungs, and breaking through the cavity of his chest with ease. Warm, crimson blood splattered against her pale white face. Staining her with his murder. Kenshin's eyes glazed over in pain, and his body fell limp in her grasp. She smiled her haunting smile "How does it feel to die?" She hissed. He couldn't answer. His life was fading ever so slowly, leaving the pain to subside only in the wake of his death._

_A shrill laughter was the last thing he heard as he slipped back into the eternal darkness._

Golden eyes shot open in a wild frenzy. Tink, tink, tink. Kenshin's hand found the hilt of his katana and tightened like a vice around it. His heart pounded against his rib cage, and his entire body tensed as he waited for an attack that would never come. Scanning his surroundings Kenshin slowly began to recognize where he was. Tink, tink, tink. Glancing toward the window at the end of the hall Kenshin noted that it was raining in the outside world.

"It's just the rain." He murmured to himself as he casted the ghostly laughter from his thoughts.

Releasing his sword he relaxed against the tea house's wooden wall. _It was only a dream_. Closing his eyes Kenshin took a deep breath and settled down. There was no ghosts from the past, or void of darkness. Just a small, empty wooden hallway and a cool spring rain storm. He leaned his head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling from behind his bangs. These nightmares had become more frequent and more violent. It had been weeks since he had seen a full night's sleep... That woman, Tomoe, she had haunted his dreams ever since her untimely end. He had killed hundreds of men, but she was the one who had bothered him the most. She had left the darkest mark on his body and soul; a traitor, an enemy, a woman whom didn't deserve her fate.

If only it wasn't for this damn war. She wouldn't have had to die, none of the many people he had slaughtered in the name of freedom, the common good, and all that is righteous would have had to meet their deaths. Where does the freedom so many have fought for lie during the darkest nights, when one's sins weigh them down making them prisoners within their own minds? Where is that common good that has been promised when families are left broken and starving? Where is that beautiful idea of being righteous when he is covered in the crimson blood of sons, brothers, and fathers? War is simply a glorified lie. One Kenshin wish he had known before joining the battle. No one had mentioned the price you paid to live that glorified lie. One's soul, their humanity. Everything that made a man respectable. However, Kenshin supposed that if any man knew the ugly truth, the cost of their moment of glory, they wouldn't want any part in the fight. So perhaps the army lied out of necessity. After all without soldiers what would a war be?

Kaoru's POV

It had been another long, restless night for Kaoru. Her dreams had been ravaged by the same torturous nightmare, and she couldn't even close her eyes for a moment without seeing his wretched face. Shishio had left his mark on her physically and mentally. He had left a scar of terror behind, and all Kaoru could do was suffer through it. Screwing the lid back onto the small jar of crème she did an inspection of his physical scarring. It had only been a week since Ayame had gave her that medicine, and already her bruises were nothing more than vague yellow splotches on her skin. Kaoru smiled a small, tired smile. At least the noticeable aspect of her attack was going away. Shoving the jar into her desk drawer the doctor decided that she should begin her daily routine.

Once Kaoru had dressed herself and pulled her hair away from her face she was ready to start her morning rounds in the clinic. She pulled tightly on the ribbon that secured her hair in a high ponytail, making sure everything was in order, and then reached for the shoji door.

Stepping out into the hallway Kaoru was met with Battousai the manslayer, whom would escort her to the clinic. No matter how many times she had walked with him Kaoru could never quite contain that sense of danger that on most days had her nerves completely shot. He was in essence of the word a lethal weapon. The more time she had spent with him the more she had noticed his feral nature. The Battousai always seemed to be alert and ready for attack. His golden eyes would keep tract of everything happening in the room they were in, nothing went on without him noticing it. And on certain occasions, when a man approached the doctor in a disrespectful way, Kaoru had noticed his hand would rest on the hilt of his katana. It was a silent warning that every samurai at the base knew well. All the men knew about the Battousai's reputation, and none of them were foolish enough to challenge him. She wouldn't blame any man that backed down from a fight with Battousai, even her father who was a master in the art of sword fighting would have better sense than to battle this man.

Kaoru paused for just a split second as the memory of her father flooded her thoughts. She frowned. Kaoru hadn't thought about her father for over three years, not once since his burial. His death had been too painful for Kaoru and her family. His memory had become something that they all would much rather leave in the past. After all his death was a tragic one. In the late winter of her fourteenth year Kaoru's father had become ill with a nasty sickness. The doctors had treated him to the best of their abilities, and sometimes the medicine they gave him would help and other times it would only make his sickness worse. He had managed to live through that winter, though he was bed ridden for the most part of those months. By that spring however, he had been feeling well enough to open the family dojo again. Everyone had thought that he was going to be fine. All the symptoms of his illness had vanished, and the doctors had given him a clean bill of health. There was no signs leading up to the night that he died that would have signaled that the sickness was back. Her father had been teaching classes regularly as he did every spring, and seemed fine in the afternoons he had spent with the family. However late that spring her and her younger brother Yahiko awoke to her mother's blood curdling scream. Their father had passed away in the night. His death had been quick and unexpected… Not even the doctors could explain how he had died.

By that summer her family had slowly been torn apart. Her mother, who had never really been able to cope with her husband's death, had picked up drinking so that she wouldn't have to face reality. For weeks at a time she would stay drunk and indisposed leaving Kaoru to take care of her bother and their home. You could say that she was no stranger to hard work, and she isn't. Kaoru had picked up the training lessons at the dojo, doing the best she could with what her father had taught her, ran the house, and raised Yahiko by herself. It was hard, but she managed. Eventually Yahiko was old enough to take over the dojo, and did just that with pride. Their mother was long since lost to the local bar, and eventually became a working girl. Kaoru had long since gave up on her, and the moment she saw Yahiko could handle the dojo alone the doctor decided that she needed to find an occupation of her own. That was the beginning of her medical career.

Letting go of her thoughts Kaoru came back into reality as she entered the clinic. Battousai took up his usual position in the front of the room as Kaoru made her way to the back. She picked up the closest medical chart, and began examining it. This was the solider with the nearly severed arm. Kaoru glanced from her chart to the boy laying silently in the cot. He didn't look at her, and instead kept his gaze on the front of the room. She had been able to recover his arm, but after only a week in the clinic she had no idea whether or not he would ever use that arm again. Then again the boy didn't seem like he had wanted his arm to work. In fact when she had tried to coax him into moving his arm he just ignored her "How are we doing today Mr. Shinomori?" Kaoru asked cheerfully. He didn't give her any reply, but Kaoru hadn't really expected one. Laying his chart down, she moved to the chair beside the cot and settled in. Very gently Kaoru ran her finger tips up and down his arm trying to stimulate some kind of reaction. Smiling she watched as the muscles under his skin contracted. That meant the tissue wasn't dead "It seems we have made progress." She mumbled having finally caught the samurai's attention.

Aoshi Shinomori's cold black eyes stared straight into her soul "Leave." His mouth formed a thin, grim line "Now." He hissed. Kaoru simply remained where she was, by now use to disgruntled patients, and watched him carefully determining when it would be a good time to speak again. He grunted indignantly at her stubborn nature and turned his head away from her.

"I know you must feel angry and scared." She murmured as she reached out to smooth his blanket down.

A strong hand wrapped around her thin wrist tightly and rooted her to her spot. Immediately Battousai's hand shot to the hilt of his sword. Kaoru's heart started with a flutter, worried about her patient's life "You know nothing." Aoshi seethed venomously. He jerked her arm, pulling her in close to him. At this point Battousai's katana was slowly sliding out of its sheath "Don't tell me what I feel doctor." Kaoru remained still as his dark stare forced her into silence. "Control your guard dog." Aoshi released her and she fell back into her chair. Kaoru sucked in a deep breath of air, apparently having forgot to breathe during their interaction. Glancing to the assassin on the other side of the room the doctor was able to relax as he pushed his sword back into the sheath.

Standing up Kaoru straightened her kimono and continued her rounds in the clinic without another word to Mr. Shinomori.

After finishing her morning work the doctor when out into the garden just outside of the clinic doors to collect herself. She wondered aimlessly around the dirt path. The sakura trees were in full bloom this time of the year. They were always what Kaoru looked forward to in the spring; seeing the sakura in full bloom, it was always so breathtaking. There was just a sense of majesty in the array of pink flowers that the tree produced, that would leave her in awe.

Looking away from the trees Kaoru came to a stop at the edge of a koi pond. The water was nothing more than a smooth, silver mirror reflecting the stormy clouds over head, yet underneath Kaoru knew that gold and white koi were gracefully swimming back and forth. Kneeling down the doctor stretched a finger out to the water, determined to break the reflective surface. However, rain and dirt paths do not make a good combination for balance. An inch away from the water Kaoru lost her footing and slipped forward, but before she could fall into the cold pond water a strong arm wrapped around her waist and caught her. Startled the young doctor looked up into an equally startled face of the Battousai. He had dipped down onto one knee, ruining his hakama in the mud, and braced his arm around her just in time. Kaoru, at a loss for words, merely looked at her rescuer with confusion in her wide blue eyes. The Battousai on the other hand had awoke from his state of shock and was currently helping her stand up. Once he was sure she could stand alone, Battousai quickly retracted his hands from underneath her elbows and looked down in a way that almost seemed as if he was embarrassed.

"Thank you Battousai." Kaoru managed to say as she too came out of her dazed state. The Battousai said nothing in return, but simply returned her thanks with a small bow.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews you have left, it's really helped me with the direction I want to take this fanfiction. Also thank you for reading, and as always please leave any comments below. :)


	7. Chapter Seven: The Slayer's Past

Chapter Seven

The Slayer's Past

Battousai's POV

_A bright full moon shined overhead, reflecting off the still surface of the water in the rice fields. It was a dark night in the fields of Japan. Frogs and crickets played their lonely tune to the rhythm of shackles and chains as slave traders marched their merchandise through the fields. One by one the disheartened silhouettes treaded on, tired and weary, but having no other choice than to continue. Among the female slaves a child with flaming red hair walked with them. He was the victim of circumstance. His parents died when he was four of famine and disease, leaving him nothing but the clothes on his back. Unfortunately poor orphans become lost to society. Eventually he was captured by slave traders. No one wanted to buy a slave as young and inexperienced as he was, and so Shinta was moved from slave driver to slave driver. Sometimes the boy would get lucky and be given to a good driver. Those were the ones that would feed their slaves regularly and allow them to rest after an entire night of moving. Other times Shinta wouldn't be so lucky. The worst driver he had ever encountered was the one he was with this night. He was an older man named Mr. Kurosawa. He was a mean, evil man with a heart as dark as his business. He would give the women a lashing for no particular reason other than he simply felt like it._

_"Move it!" The groggy old voice of Mr. Kurosawa sounded over the loud cracking of his leather whip. One of the women toward the back screamed in agony as the cruel leather printed her bare skin with bright red welts. Shinta winced at the sound. He was such a sweet, kind-hearted boy and just couldn't take the violence that this driver gave._

_The woman next to him latched onto his small hand and pulled him forward "Come on Shinta, we have to move faster." She whispered "Shiori can only take so much back there." And so he and the other women continued on, faster than they were, on energy they didn't have. Shinta looked across the fields and into the forest, imagining for a moment what his life would be like if he was free. Would he have a family? Perhaps they would own a farm like the ones he was passing through tonight. If they did Shinta didn't think he would mind having to work on one at all, so long as he worked beside his father and mother. He thought they would work from dusk till dawn teaching their son everything there was to know about the land, and when it became too dark to work they would all go inside and his mother would fix dinner. Something with rice in it of course. Then once he was too full and too tired to move his father would carry him to bed, one that was probably made of wool, and both of his parents would tuck him in. He imagined that they had a small hut, but it was homey feeling and that is what made the hut worth living in._

_Smiling silently to himself Shinta carried his thoughts away to that warm, cozy hut with his two loving parents. It sure beat the nightmare he was living in now. Shinta would visit this fantasy world of his often, especially when he had to walk for miles at a time without any breaks. It seemed to always make the traveling go by faster. Just as he and his parents were about to dig into a piping hot dinner Shinta was drawn from his thoughts by a high-pitched whistle. The train of slaves slowed to a stop along with the horses and drivers "What's going on?" One of the women behind him whispered worriedly. Shinta stood up on his tip toes to try and get a look, but he was too short to see over all the women in front of him. Another whistle sounded and there was some yelling toward the front of the line. Shinta wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he was sure that it would change his entire life. A tight ball of apprehension wound itself in the pit of his stomach. This was it, he was sure that after tonight he would no longer belong to slave traders._

_There was a loud explosion toward the back of the line, causing all the women to drop to the ground. The woman next to him pulled Shinta down to the ground, and close to her trying her best to shield the child from the raging fire that light up the fields. Shinta looked up to see the fire and debris set a deep blue midnight sky ablaze with bright oranges and dark reds. Suddenly Shinta wasn't so sure he wanted his freedom. A man who he didn't recognize as one of the drivers grabbed the woman in front of him by her hair and pulled her to her feet "Stand up wench." He hissed holding the tip of a sword to her cheek "I said get up!" The man screamed. Tears streaming down her dirty face, and sobs racking her small figure, but the woman managed to get on her feet. Shinta watched in horror as the unknown man dropped his sword to the ground and pushed the woman up against the nearest carriage. His right hand was around her neck threatening to choke her to death, while his left was undoing the ties on his pants. Shinta knew what he was going to do to her, and he just couldn't watch it happen to her. That particular woman had been fairly nice to him, sharing a ration of her bread with the child after his had been knocked to the ground by a driver. Shinta couldn't stand to see something like this happen to such a kind person, so he closed his eyes._

_It didn't help much because her loud sobbing could still be heard over the sound of the terrified screams and raging fire. It didn't matter whether or not he saw her being raped, Shinta could still hear the terror in her cries. Then there was silence. Shinta opened his eyes in time to see the man slice her neck open. The tight ball in his stomach dropped like a heavy brick when the woman's lifeless body fell mere inches away from his face. Blood flowed freely from her throat, soaking into the dirt, and staining the land with her death. She never had a chance. Wide, innocent lavender eyes stared at her cold body with uncontrollable fear._

_Another woman was picked up from their group, and lived the same fate as the last. Were they going to do that to all these women? The woman whom had shielded him from the fire was next. The bandit ripped her from the ground by the roots of her long, black hair as she screamed in horror. Shinta just couldn't sit by and watch this happen to all of these women. He had to do something… Suddenly a faint glimmer caught the Shinta's attention. It was the bandit's sword sparkling against the warm glow of the fire. In this moment something deep inside the young slave broke free. Something dark. Something that drew him to that sword with a hungry passion. **Kill him**. His heart pounded against his ribs, playing to a beat that was almost primal. He had to make it to that sword. If he had any chance of saving her he would have to act now while the bandit was distracted. It was his only chance to kill him. Pushing with his feet and pulling with his hands Shinta slid along the ground slowly, ignoring the dirt that clung to his skin and clothes, and concentrating solely on obtaining the katana. Behind him the fire grew higher and reflected in the blade of the sword. Just a little farther... Stretching out his arm as far as he could Shinta touched the hilt of the sword. Sweat rolled down his face as he began dragging the katana across the dirt, being careful not to draw any attention to himself._

_Once he had managed to get a good grip, Shinta grasped the katana between both hands. If the bandit wanted it back he would have to pry it from the boy's cold, dead fingers. Standing up Shinta angled the sword with the bandits back. He had only one shot at this and Shinta was not going to miss. This was for those deceased women... Warm blood pumped heavy in his veins as his feet began moving on their own accord. Faster and faster he ran. Gaining speed. For a split second Shinta closed his eyes and then it happened. The blade pierced something solid, sliding effortlessly through the object. He had done it. His eyes shot open in triumph, but his blood ran cold. Beside him stood the bandit who was glaring down at the boy. Shinta had missed._

_"What are you trying to do there?" The man seethed as he wove his hand through Shinta's mass of red hair. The man pulled his head back to get a good look at the dirty faced boy. Shinta stared at him with wide, horrified lavender eyes "Let me give you a lesson in killin' boy." The bandit threw Shinta to the ground and pulled the katana free from the carriage "You don't hesitate." He hissed as the man ran his blade threw the older slaves neck, pinning her to the back of the carriage door._

_The other slaves loud sobbing and screams of terror could be heard over the sound of the raging fire. The bandit removed his sword and let Hanna's lifeless body fall to the ground, mere inches away from Shinta's horror-stricken face. Blood flowed from her neck and her eyes stared up at the sky in fear. Tears fell from his cheeks as he laid a shaky hand over her eyes. He couldn't bear to see her like that. Especially when he knew that he had wasted the chance to save her. This was not what he wanted, not again, not at all. Someone please help them. Anyone._

_Yet another woman was picked up from their group "I suggest that you release her." The deep baritone had come as a breath of relief to Shinta and the other women. Looking up the boy saw a tall, strong man standing beside the carriage with his katana drawn. Had his prayers been answered?_

_"Who the hell do you think you are?" The bandit demanded as he quickly slit the throat of his latest victim._

_The mystery man stepped into the light of the fire, his face illuminated by the flames "I do not tolerate assholes." Shinta never saw the man actually move, but that didn't matter because the bandit was now dead. The samurai flicked his bloody sword clean and turned to the slaves "You are all free now." He announced as he began slicing his blade effortlessly through a few shackles. Whenever the samurai came to Shinta he paused "What's your name boy?" The man asked with a warm smile on his face._

_It took a moment for Shinta to find his voice, and once he did it came out a little hoarsely "S-Shinta Himu-ura."_

_"Shinta?" The man echoed as he freed the boy's leg from its confines "That isn't a very good name for a boy." He muttered as he helped the child up "Especially for one that is so brave." Shinta's eyes widened. Had this man seen him try to rescue his friend?_

_"S-Shinta come along." One of the freed women stammered. The boy looked at them from behind the tall man. They had clustered together, and were all looking at him worriedly as if he was in some kind of danger._

_The samurai turned to the women who was standing behind him highly concerned about their little Shinta "You are all free to leave now." The samurai told them, but not a one moved. Turning his back on the stubborn women the samurai knelt down to Shinta "I am Hiko, a master swordsmen of the hiten mitsurugi swords style. Your strength and bravery has impressed me young Shinta, and I would like to take you on as my pupil." Shinta couldn't believe this. This man, Hiko, had not only set him free but was now offering to teach him a rare sword fighting style. Looking at the dead slaves around him, and then to the survivors Shinta made one thing clear; he never wanted to be this defenseless and weak again. He wanted to protect those whom he loved, and this man was offering the skill and ability for just that "What do you say Shinta?"_

_The boy paused for a second, staring into the faces of the women who had cared for him so long. He wanted to remember those faces. Those horrified faces would be his motivation to learn all he could "I would like for you to teach me Mr. Hiko." Shinta decided._

_The man grinned happily "I'm glad, now then about that name." He rested his chin in his hand, looking thoughtful "A strong swordsman needs an equally strong name…. hmm…. What about Kenshin?" Shinta nodded vigorously. The name was very appealing "Kenshin Himura it is then."_

Kaoru's POV

After a long day of hard work Kaoru finally settled down into a chair beside Sano's cot. He was currently resting, and so she made sure to be very careful in examining his bandage. Ayame had changed it sometime that afternoon between surgeries. Kaoru smiled wide once she found everything to be in order. Ayame had become quite the nurse, and the doctor was very proud of her. Settling his blankets back into place Kaoru decided to let Sano sleep. However, as she began to get up his voice pulled her back down "Hey there doc." He rasped still a little fuzzy from being asleep. Sano shot her a huge grin "Have you ate today?" He asked.

"Yes I have." She replied.

"Good." Slowly he sit up the best he could "How have you been doc?" He asked eyeing Kaoru worriedly.

She wondered, for just a second, whether or not seem looked as tired as she felt. Between her work which cost her all hours of the night, and the nightmares that kept her up whenever she did manage to doze off Kaoru hadn't seen a solid hour of sleep in weeks. She was ran down. Running on fumes even. It was all she could do to put up this cheery front. On the inside she just wished that she could sleep. As a doctor Kaoru knew the negative side effects of sleep deprivation. At the rate she was going the prospect of her fainting wasn't too far away "I've been good." She lied with the fakest smile she had ever conjured. Kaoru really hoped that he wouldn't notice, but the sad look on his face told her otherwise.

"Doc are you-"

"Aoshi!" With a high-pitched cry a blur of blue and black rushed past the doctor and her patient. What was that? Kaoru turned toward Mr. Shinomori's cot in the back of the room and gawked in shock at what she was witnessing. A young girl was at his side, her arms wrapped around him as she was dramatically sobbing "I thought you had died!" The girl cried as she buried her head into his shoulder. Kaoru had never seen Mr. Shinomori allow anyone to touch him, even her nurse had to wait until he was asleep to even change his bandage.

He raised his good arm and patted the girl on her head. Kaoru's eyes nearly popped out of her head, while touching his was an issue, him touching another human being as gently as he did this girl never happened. After a few minutes of watching this incredible display Kaoru finally found her voice "Excuse me miss." She began as she quickly moved from her chair and to the cot in the back of the room "Miss." She repeated tapping the girl on her shoulder. The girl turned around with big tears in her eyes "What is your name?" Kaoru asked softly.

Mr. Shinomori's visitor sniffled and rubbed the tears off her face "My name is Misao."

* * *

A/N: And so enters Misao. This chapter was a little too dark for me so I wanted to lighten the mood, and that is what ultimately led me to bring Misao in the picture. I didn't go into her character too deeply yet, but you will see more of that next chapter. I really hope that you have enjoyed this latest update. Thank you for reading and as always leave any comments you have below.


	8. Chapter Eight: Letter Home

Chapter Eight

Letter Home

Kaoru's POV

The surprise visit of Misao was not a long one for Mr. Shinomori quickly sent her on her way, scolding her for coming so close to the front. He told her that war wasn't any place for a woman. She had cried and made a scene to which he had promptly ignored. Kaoru, who wanted no part in their little quarrel, had moved to the front of the room where she remained until Misao stomped out of the clinic. The poor girl had traveled from Tokyo to see him, and Kaoru found it a shame that he had been so callous toward her. She had seemed to care a great deal about the boy. None-the-less once she was gone Kaoru decided that it would be a good time to return to her room and let her patients rest.

The walk up stairs was quiet as usual. The Battousai didn't talk much, and Kaoru was pretty sure the only time she had ever heard his voice was the first day they had met. That had been the most he had ever said to her. At first she had thought that his reclusive nature was strange, but over time Kaoru supposed that a man who did work such as his may not want to talk about it. Of course there were other things to talk about and she had considered starting a conversation several times; however, Kaoru had quickly dismissed the notion. The Battousai seemed to fill his life with his work-much like Kaoru did- and probably had nothing to add to any conversation she could start. It was not her goal to embarrass him. Or to be on his bad side for that matter.

You know, one would think that after all this time they had spent together she would be used to him. She wasn't. The Battousai still had the hair on her arms standing up every time she stood in his presence. Kaoru didn't know why she had such a reaction to him, he had never done anything to harm her. In fact he had even saved her the other night at the koi pond. Kaoru's cheeks turned a soft pink as she remembered the moment his arm had wrapped itself around her waist. Yet another strange reaction to this man they call Battousai the manslayer. Watching the ground Kaoru prayed that he couldn't see the blush on her face. Forget about embarrassing him, she was sure that if he saw her like this she would die of embarrassment. After all Kaoru had no right to act like this. It wasn't as if he had professed an undying love to her. Her face burned bright red at the thought, and she chanced a hidden glance at him. He wasn't paying any attention to her. Instead he was keeping a close watch on their surroundings. He was such a serious man, and Kaoru just couldn't imagine someone like him having interest in any woman let alone her. Wait where did that come from?

Kaoru quickly put an end to her train of thought, not liking where it was going at all. The Battousai was not your typical man. He was an assassin. He has killed hundreds without hesitance. He is dangerous and Kaoru would do well to remember that. Yet the way he had fell down on one knee in that dirt just to catch her didn't seem like a thing someone so heartless would do. No. He wasn't the most feared assassin in Japan without reason. However, Kaoru still wondered whether or not there is something more to the Battousai.

Finally Kaoru came to a stop outside of her room. She made her departure with a routine bow, and went inside with the delicious thoughts of sleep. However, upon entering her room Kaoru was surprised to see a familiar face sitting in her window sill. The young girl turned to meet the doctor with a wide grin "We meet again. Hello Dr. Kamiya." Misao hopped down from the sill and landed gracefully on her feet, her dark blue kimono fluttering gently around her as she straightened herself up. The girl made her way to Kaoru and held both of her hands within her own "I have to admit that when I found out you were a female doctor I became rather jealous." She let loose a strained giggle and looked up at the doctor with half-lidded emerald eyes. Kaoru wasn't sure what to make of this strange girl, but that sad look in Misao's eyes nearly broke her heart. Mr. Shinomori really had hurt the girl with his standoffish ways. Misao frowned a tiny bit "Originally I came to see if he had fell for you. Everyone has told me how beautiful you are." She let go of Kaoru's hands and the girls cheeks went rosy red "You truly are beautiful, but after coming here I know I had no reason to be jealous. However, I do believe I have reason to worry. Aoshi has never stayed in bed for so long. What is wrong with him Doctor?"

Battousai's POV

Kenshin didn't take his eyes off the doctor until she had disappeared into her room. He wasn't sure what had happened on the way here, but he found her random blushing to be both amusing and strange. She had even peaked over at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Kenshin didn't know what was going on with the doctor, but he did know that he had never met a woman like her before. She had enough grace to heal a man from the inside out, yet outside of surgery she was often stumbling over her own two feet. Kenshin slid down the wall to his position beside her door. He propped his katana against his shoulder and recalled the other night when he caught her from falling. He wasn't sure why he had done that. In fact he had actually caught her more out of instinct than his own accord, yet he found the shock on her face to be worth it. That look was much better than the one she had worn the night he had told her he was the Battousai. Kenshin had expected the fear, but that forced smile had bothered him. Her fear didn't appeal to him at all, and he didn't like the fact that he made her uncomfortable either. Kenshin wasn't trying to. Actually he had made an extra effort to contain his aura and put her at ease.

Kenshin leaned his head against the wall and sighed. What was he trying to prove with this girl? Nothing. He wasn't trying to prove anything. She was just his assignment. Nothing more. Kamiya Kaoru was just another mission he would soon finish. He had no attachments to her, and he was sure she didn't want anything to do with him. Though that first day when they meet she had come to him on her own accord. NO. The doctor just hadn't known who he was is all. Had she have known she would have stayed her distance. **_She is nothing to you_**. It was true. He needed to concentrate on the real issue here. The low-life who liked to prey on innocent women. **_We'll make him suffer._** Allowing his thoughts to take a darker tone Kenshin fell victim to that dangerous part of him. That piece of his blackened heart that lusted after the death and violence. If Kenshin ever caught that scum of the earth he would teach him what it meant to be a victim… His thoughts came to a sudden stand still as an unusual sound caught his attention.

It was a faint sound, something that an untrained ear would have never detected. Inching closer to the Doctor's door Kenshin stilled himself and listened closely with his hand on his katana. From inside he could hear the familiar voice of the woman whom had been in the clinic earlier that day. She seemed to be talking to the doctor about something, but how had she gotten in? The only entrance was through the door he was currently guarding or the window. But surely a small, simple girl like that couldn't have scaled her way up to the second floor… Could she?

Kaoru's POV

"Why don't you sit with me Misao?" Kaoru asked motioning to a small table in the corner that was surround by red floor pillows. The two women settled in at the table and Kaoru offered Misao some tea she had asked to be taken to her room earlier. Misao accepted the cup graciously, nodding her thanks to the doctor "Now then, Mr. Shinomori has sustained an injury to his arm." Kaoru sighed and ran a hand through her raven black hair. The expectant look on the girl's face broke her spirit. How could she tell Misao that the man she revered so highly may never use his arm again? Taking a deep breath she gave it her best shot "He has lost feeling in that arm Misao. Now he may be able to regain use of the arm, but he won't even try to move it. If I can't get him to comply with my treatment the arm will weaken and he will lose it." Kaoru explained sadly.

Misao sighed and gave the doctor a forced smile "Aoshi has always been so stubborn." She murmured as her finger glided gently around the rim of her cup. With a sigh she stood to her feet "You know I think I will stick around. Aoshi won't listen to anyone, but maybe I can help." Misao walked over to the window, and slid it open "Thank you Doctor." And just like that she had slipped over the sill and disappeared into the night.

A few hours after Misao's departure Kaoru settled down at her desk. She pulled a letter, jar of ink, brush, and parchment from the drawers. Smoothing out the crinkled letter of her brother's Kaoru skimmed through it. Apparently Yahiko had graduated his first class of fully trained swordsmen. A few of them had decided to join the revolution, many of them were seeking the fame and glory that came with being a samurai. Yahiko confided that he had no use for this war, and had said in his letter that he intended to keep running the dojo so long as he could since the war had yet to claim Tokyo. He was content at home with their mother of which had recently become bed ridden.

Yahiko wrote about how he had found her slumped outside of the local tea house. It had been raining and she had already been sick. He had managed to carry her back to the house that night. By the time the doctors came over the following morning she had become worse. They were treating her the best they could, but Yahiko confessed that he didn't think she would pull out of it. Her cough had gotten worse and the last time he had checked on her he had found blood. The doctors didn't want to give him their diagnosis, but they didn't have to. He was convinced that she would die from this disease. Yahiko mentioned that she had been talking about their father more often, and crying every time he was brought up. Kaoru supposed that she was finally, after all these years, coming to terms with his death. Her mother had never fully grieved her husband. Now was better than never though. Honestly Kaoru was just glad that she now knew that her mother had really loved him. Yahiko finished his letter with some questions about his sister and what it was like to serve in Katsura's army. Kaoru dipped her brush and began to write her letter.

_Dear Yahiko,_

_ You have become a notable swords master over these past years. I am so proud of you, and I'm sure that if our father was here he too would be just as proud of his son. You remind me a lot of our father you know. You are just as honest and kind as he was. Also I would like to congratulate you on your first graduated class. You have not only created honorable swordsmen, but courageous samurais. That is quite an accomplishment, and whenever I come back to Tokyo we will celebrate. Tokyo… I have to admit I often find myself homesick here where I am so far away from the dojo. This is a small town whose people are falling in numbers as the war wages closer to the village. Katsura's army is holding the enemy off for as long as they can, but with the amount of wounded that pass through the clinic daily I can't help but wonder if we are on our last leg. However the commander still seems confident in his men and the restoration movement. For now I will trust his judgment, he has yet to lead us in the wrong direction. _

_ You asked me in your letter what it was like to work with Katsura and his movement. I wish to tell you that he is truly a great man who believes in all of his people. I was able to meet him my first day at the base. He wanted to explain my position in person, and I suspect that he does this for all those who he wishes to hire. He seems like a man of admiration. Katsura takes a lot of pride in his soldiers. The way he watches them practice in our small dojo every afternoon, and humbly offers any knowledge he can shows how much his men mean to him. Some days he will even visit the clinic to help boost the morale of our injured. He is a kind man Yahiko, and it is my pleasure to work in his army. I feel as though this is where I need to be. This is where I can make the best of my talent. Right here in this clinic. Speaking of which I have made some friends during my stay. One of them, a young girl named Ayame, has become something of a close friend. She is a bleeding heart, and a wonderful nurse for my patients. She is soft spoken, gentle, and ever so kind. Even the most stubborn of men will allow her to change his bandages. She is a natural in nurturing. On the other hand I met a rather aggravating man named Sano who has this keen fascination on whether or not I eat regularly. He is hard headed, but a caring soul. Once the man made me sit with him until I had eaten an entire bowl of rice. He simply was not satisfied until I had finished it. In a way he plays the role of a watchful big brother. Though I have never asked I often wonder if he has siblings back home. _

_ Anyway, as far as war goes things around the base have been fine. Something I can't imagine could be said the same about our home. I have always worried about our mother's wild habits, and now that she is bed ridden I regret to say I feel nothing but a numbness inside. Of course I hope she gets well, but I simply cannot feel anything for her. I suppose that I still resent her for abandoning us as she did. Does that make me heartless Yahiko? For our mother to be sick and I can't even feel a tiny bit upset about it? I wish I could, but my heart isn't going to let me. Either way I would like for you to keep me updated on her sickness._

_ Now then I have to go. It is getting late and I haven't had too many chances to sleep. Write back to me soon little brother, I have missed you so. Hope to see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Kaoru_

Kaoru put down her brush and read back over her letter. Once she was satisfied with it, Kaoru folded the parchment and slipped it into a nearby envelope addressed to Yahiko Kamiya.

* * *

A/N: Once again thank you for reading and please leave any comments you have below. I really appreciate any kind of opinions you have, and will take them into consideration. Thank you so much :)


	9. Chapter Nine: Darkness

Chapter Nine

Darkness

Kaoru's POV

Kaoru had long since settled into her desk at the clinic, surrounding herself in piles of supply lists. She had been filling out order forms for over an hour now and had gotten no closer to being finished. With a yawn Kaoru lifted her hands high over her head. Her entire body arched thankfully into the stretch. Her spine cracked back into place, and Kaoru relaxed into the chair with a relieved sigh. Shaking her stiff hand out she examined the piece of paper that currently laid in front of her. It was a form for some new pain relieving ointment that just recently entered the market. It was supposed to be pretty potent stuff from what Kaoru had heard, and perfect for the men here on the front. Especially the ones who weren't as lucky as their comrades. The ones who had to be hospitalized for fatal injuries. Kaoru frowned as she thought about this. There had been some men in the clinic who made the doctor wonder just how they had survived. Many of the wounds she had patched up should have been life threatening. How those men lived she could not tell you. Resting her chin in the palm of her hand, Kaoru turned her attention to the garden just beyond her window. The outside world had been subjected to an extended thunder storm, and for three days now the tea house had only seen dark clouds and hard rain. Today had been no exception.

Secretly Kaoru had been praying for the constant storms to come to an end. She didn't like anything about thunderstorms. In fact she was a little afraid of them. It was a silly little childhood fear that had never left her over the years. Staring into the mass of black clouds Kaoru's heart stopped at the suddenly display of white, hot electricity, followed by loud rolling thunder. Outside the wind had picked up scattering pink sakura petals across the garden. Inside the windows rattled in their frames as another clash of thunder shook the entire base. The ferocity of the storm made the frighten doctor nearly fall out of her chair as another streak of lightening lit up the sky. Jumping back away from the window Kaoru lost her balance and reached for the edge of her desk to steady self. During her self-inflicted chaos Kaoru managed to send her paperwork flying across the clinic with her elbow. Noticing her scattered paperwork the doctor tried unsuccessfully at saving some of it, but instead of saving anything she ended up losing her grip on the desk. Bang! Down went the chair with poor Kaoru in it.

Dazed Kaoru absently rubbed her head which she suspected would soon be sporting a pretty good bump "You okay doc?" Slowly her vision came into focus. Shaking her head Kaoru looked up to see Sanosuke standing over her with a very worried expression. Blinking rapidly the doctor tried to come back to reality "Doc?"

"I'm fine." Kaoru muttered. Sano offered her a hand to which she accepted, and helped her back to her feet. Once he was sure she was steady the soldier quickly picked her chair off the ground.

Grinning stupidly at the doctor Sano nudged her shoulder with his elbow "Who knew you were so clumsy doc." He joked. Kaoru shot him her best soul-eating glare, and turned her back on him to gather her papers together. Sano chuckled. For some reason her embarrassment was very humorous to him.

Rolling her eyes Kaoru kneeled down to the floor to gather her mess of order forms. The sound of shuffling papers filled the room followed by the stifled laughter of Sanosuke. As she was stretching her arm as far as she could for the paper in front of her a warm pale hand brushed against hers. Sparks shot across her hand at the contact, and Kaoru quickly retreated. _What was that?_ Curious sapphire eyes followed the mysterious hand up the sleeve of a dark blue gi, across a strong shoulder, and into the hardened ember eyes of the Battousai. A faint blush settled against her cheeks. Had that really happened? Searching his blank expression for some kind of explanation Kaoru could have sworn she saw something soften his hard stare. It was only for a second, but she was almost sure it had seen it. A dim flicker of emotion had been there. Without giving anything away the Battousai handed her a stack of forms he had collected "T-Thank you." Kaoru stuttered as she reentered the world and took the collection from his hands. He didn't nod or say anything to her, but instead he merely turned on his heel and returned to his position on the front wall. Kaoru's hand softly tingled as she hugged the papers close against her chest. Closing her hand Kaoru tried to rid herself of the strange feeling. _Surely he had felt that too_. She thought. Shaking off the moment she stood up, dropped her load of documents onto the desk, and turned to a hysterical Sanosuke with an annoyed smile "Alright, the show is over. Back into bed _Mr. Sagara_." She hissed knowing that the formal pronunciation of his name would aggravate him to no end.

"Don't call me that."

Battousai's POV

As the Doctor fussed with her patient Kenshin stared into the palm of his hand with something akin to shock in his ember eyes. What was this sensation that caused his hand to tremble, and his fingers to tingle? He had never felt anything like this before. The way that sparks of electricity shot through his fingers and throughout his arm when their hands touched was unexplainable. It set his body on fire, and twisted his stomach into knots. _This feeling… _It coursed through his veins, and made his heart race. It had brought him to life, and yet scared him to death. Never had he experienced something so intense. Forming his hand into a tight fist Kenshin glanced to the good Doctor. He could imagine her cool blue eyes searching his face for something he would never understand. A sweet pink had tinted her face and he wondered now if she had felt what he had. _What is this? _Nothing so simple had ever affected him so strongly. Straightening up against the wall Kenshin was torn by this oddity. He had long since lost any kind of feeling to the war effort. He has been in a numb haze for years now, and he had become used to it. In fact the numbness was the only way he had been able to deal with all he had done since the beginning. He thought that he had lost his humanity to the cause, but this strange feeling spoke to him with a different truth. Was there still hope? Kenshin looked back down to his hand with a scowl. No, he didn't deserve it. He had committed sin after sin. Murders of innocent men and… women. How dare him! For a moment Kenshin had allowed himself to get carried away, but he had quickly extinguished this idea of false hope. After all how could a monster like himself ever seek redemption? He couldn't. Not now, not ever, and especially with Miss. Kamiya. He was too far gone for such a thing.

Kenshin's dark gaze turned back to the Doctor with resolve. Whatever was trying to take place would not. He would make sure of it. Miss Kamiya shouldn't ever involve herself with men like himself. He would only stain her soul with the darkness that lie within him. She was too pure of a woman for him to corrupt with his sin. Making his decision clear Kenshin stood firmly. If it was the last decent thing he ever did, he would make sure Kaoru Kamiya's purity remained intact. Even at the cost of his last chance for redemption.

"Battousai?" Kenshin turned his attention in the direction of a young samurai who looked like he was about to pass out from fear. He was new to the base. Probably one of the recruits Katsura had brought from a small dojo in Tokyo. The child had probably never seen his first battle judging by the way his body shook timidly in Kenshin's presence "You are the B-Battousai r-r-right?" He stammered. Kenshin replied with a single, curt nod. Swallowing hard the boy continued "Katsura has a message for you." He squeaked while holding out a rolled up scroll. Kenshin took the letter from his hands and winced inwardly as the boy nearly fell apart. For a moment he wondered why this child had even joined the army. If he couldn't hold himself together long enough to deliver a letter how did he expect to kill a man?

Unraveling the paper Kenshin read the neat writing slowly:

_ I require your assistance in a rather important matter, I will be sending a samurai to cover your position until you are able to return. Meet me in my office. _

As he finished reading the letter Kenshin sensed another presence in the room. His back stiffened, and every hair on his neck rose to the occasion. He knew this aura well. Kenshin placed a steady hand on the hilt of his katana as he turned to meet with a despicable man. Leaning against the door frame leading into the garden was the infamous assassin Saito Hajime… the only man in the Bakumatsu era who could rival the Battousai in swordsmanship. Saito smirked "How are you Himura?" He asked spiting Kenshin with his familiarity.

The Battousai scowled in reply. This man was nothing but a wolf in sheep's wool. It was something Kenshin had learned the hard way when he and Saito had first met. It was way before the Inshin Shi Shi had ever formed, when the war had only been political gossip. Saito Hijime had sought out an apprenticeship with Hiko, convinced that he would become the most renowned samurai in all of Japan once the war took off. Of course Hiko had turned him down having already acquired an apprentice, but Saito didn't like no for an answer. A few nights later a hired assassin had broken into their hut with the intention of murdering Kenshin. He had been employed by Hijime, and had lost his life that night to the boy he was supposed to kill. However, that would not be the only time Kenshin would encounter the jealous samurai. A few years later, when war had broken out the Battousai would meet Saito again at a training camp in Katsura's army. It was there in such close quarters that Kenshin would learn Saito's true nature. By that time he had mastered a different swords style, and had long since lost those cowardly tendencies. During those days in training he would taunt Kenshin, and challenge him to pointless fights. Always trying unsuccessfully to beat the Battousai in some aspect. For the most part Kenshin had ignored his boorish ways, and had tried to give the man benefit of the doubt. Battousai had never actually hated Saito. That is until their first mission together. It had been a clear and simple assignment. Locate the enemy's camp and bring back a high ranking captive. No one was supposed to be hurt, but that apparently wasn't good enough for Saito. That night a woman and her young daughter lost their lives at the edge of his blade. His blood-lust had taken two innocents, and had cost them the mission. Kenshin had never forgave him for that, and never would.

"Never did talk much did you?" Saito asked rhetorically as he popped a cigarette into his mouth. Kenshin narrowed his gaze, watching every movement the man made. Saito lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply. He was a mask of ease as he crossed the room to stand directly in front of the Battousai. He slipped the rolled tobacco from between his lips, and smiled sickly as he blew a cloud of smoke in Kenshin's face "Your move manslayer." Saito chuckled.

It was in that moment that something deep inside Kenshin snapped. The long waged war with Saito had finally come to a head. Golden eyes simmered with hatred as Kenshin gripped the hilt of his katana. He was fully aware of what he was about to do, and at the present moment could care less. In one smooth, unseen movement Kenshin pulled the katana from his sheath and pinned Saito against the wall. He was allowing the demon inside to break free, because tonight this despicable parasite would see an end to his life. The Battousai's heartbeat accelerated as the monster clawed its way to the surface with a raging blood lust, and sprung from him like a feral predator. It was time to feed the beast's desire "Battousai!" Somewhere in the depths of his mind the Battousai had heard the Doctor's worried plead, but he was already lost to the will of his demon. It was too late for reasoning. Slowly his blade pressed into the man's throat, drawing delicious crimson blood. Battousai smiled in twisted satisfaction. _**That's it, bleed you simpering coward. **_The monster was free and there was nothing Kenshin could do to contain it now. His eyes no blazed with fiery, molten gold fury as he drove his sword a little farther into Saito's flesh. _**Bleed you bastard.**_

Saito's beady coal eyes bore into his attacker's deadly stare, and an unsettling grin marred his lips "We can go to hell together Battousai." He hissed between gasps of air.

The red haze dispersed as the Battousai processed the meaning of his words. Looking down, it was only then that Kenshin had taken notice in the blade penetrating his side. Was Saito threatening him with death? The monster glanced up at his prey with a look of dark amusement "I'm not afraid of death Saito." Battousai seethed "Are you?" Fear. He could see it, smell it pulsating from his victim. That's it. That is what his beast so desperately desired. _**Now show me a little pain. **_The sword in the Battousai's side sunk a little farther and his demon reveled in the feel "What's wrong? Can't do any better than that?" He chuckled darkly. Saito sputtered and gasped in response, horrified of this demon who intended to end his life. It was exactly what the Battousai wanted.

_**Say goodbye. **_He was about to finish the man off when a gentle touch stopped him. Molten golden eyes cooled into a hard ember as he turned to see who had interrupted his kill. In turn soft, frightened sapphire eyes searched his face pleadingly. _Miss Kamiya… _Her bottom lip trembled as did the hand that lay so delicately on his arm "Please stop." She murmured. Kenshin's blood ran cold at the expression of horror in her face. He didn't want to see that ever again. _Please don't look at me like that._ Slowly Kenshin lowered his blade at the same time as Saito removed his. It was a silent truce made upon the request of a single, brave soul. Kenshin sheathed his katana, officially caging the beast until he would need it again. Saito, on the other hand, slid to the floor trying desperately to catch his breath.

* * *

A/N: And there we have it, some major drama to welcome you guys back to the story. Thank you for reading, please leave any comments below.


	10. Chapter Ten: Opening Doors

Chapter Ten

Opening Doors

Kaoru's POV

Kaoru had just settled a rather disgruntledly Sanosuke into his cot, and was currently catching up on some of her patient's charts when she heard it. A calm, collected, sleek baritone ringing loudly through an unusually quiet room. "Never did talk much did you?" Kaoru's clinic was hardly ever this silent, which was the first indicator to the young doctor. Allowing the chart in her hands to slip back onto the cot, Kaoru curiously turned to see what had caused such silence. Immediately she knew. A man, of whom she had never seen before, was walking towards the Battousai. No one has ever approached the Battousai in such a casual way, and Kaoru could certainly understand why everyone had frozen. This estranged man had a death wish. From where she stood the doctor made the man out to be a bit taller than the Battousai, with tidy black hair, and a devilishly handsome face. He walked gracefully, proudly as he approached the slayer with a more than smug look. Not a single soul in the room didn't fear for his safety. Then this strange, prideful man did the unthinkable.

With a twisted, almost crazed look on his face the man removed the cigarette from between his lips, and blew a cloud of smoke straight into the Battousai's face "Your move manslayer." The dead man taunted in a barely audible voice. The tension that filled the room was unmeasurable, and so thick one could cut through it with a knife. Every hair on the back of her neck stood to attention, and the warm blood in her veins turned icy cold. This man had just dug his own grave. Kaoru couldn't tell the exact moment Battousai had moved, but she had heard the sickening crack of the man's skull hitting the wall, and she could clearly see the Battousai's blade slicing into the his scrawny neck. The Battousai's reputation was legendary in this war, there wasn't a single person—solider nor commoner—who wasn't aware of how dangerous the slayer was. Yet, no matter how ignorant this man was, he didn't deserve to die for it. Furthermore, if Kaoru allowed the Battousai to kill this man in her clinic, it would go against everything the young doctor stood for. She saved lives, she didn't end them. Her mind was made up: she had to put a stop to this.

Her heart thundered against her ribs as she took her first step forward. Her legs felt heavy, and limp yet she pressed on. Now was not the time for her to be afraid. A man's life is on the line, she had to be brave. So step by miserable step Kaoru inched closer to the Battousai and his kill. Her throat constricted her ability to breathe, and every nerve in her body was telling her to run, but the doctor refused to do so. Finally when she stood less than a foot away Kaoru swallowed her fear and tried for the slayer's attention "Battousai!" She called softly her fear drowning out the volume of her attempt. The Battousai didn't make a response. Instead the feral, raw, primal look on his face deepened. It was the distinct look of a predator about to make his kill. His blade slid a little farther into the man's neck drawing deep red blood. Kaoru felt her stomach lurch violently as a dark, demonic smile stretched across his lips. Real, uncensored fear gripped Kaoru as she realized that in this moment there was no humanity left in the Battousai. It horrified her as she became acquainted with the true demon that was the manslayer.

Glancing from the Battousai to the man against the wall Kaoru felt sick. He was also smiling between his struggling, straining attempts for air. This strange bloodlust the two shared did not sit well with Kaoru at all. "We can go to hell together Battousai." The man gasped as the end of his life drew nearer.

It was in that moment that Kaoru found her chance. For whatever reason the mood had changed. That angry, animalistic look on the Battousai's face had faded into something calmer, calculated. On a level the doctor didn't dare understand he had regained some sort of control. This inner demon of his had fell back just enough for an opening "I am not afraid of death Saito." Battousai hissed "Are you?"

A chill ran down her spine, rooting her to where she stood. A man whom did not fear death was a dangerous man, yet no matter how aware of this she was Kaoru could not let her chance slip by. Defying all odds against her, Kaoru launched into action. Quickly closing the space between her and the two men she placed a trembling hand on the Battousai's outstretched arm. Time stood still. All attention turned to her and her mindless attempt. She just hoped that she had made the right move.

Kaoru regarded him with frightened sapphire eyes and a humble plead "Please stop." She murmured.

His entire demeanor shifted.

The fire that had consumed him was extinguished, and Kaoru felt relieved to see the Battousai take back control. In one fluid motion he had sheathed his katana, and disappeared into the garden.

The man, which Kaoru could now identify as Saito, slid down the wall sputtering and gasping for air. A few more seconds of stunned tension stood in the room as the reality of what just occurred sunk in. Then, once the initial shock had melted away, the on-lookers burst back to life. Ayame rushed to the assaulted man's side with a hand of gauze and a clean rag, while Sano made his way toward Kaoru "Doc?" He muttered as he rested a heavy palm on her shoulder. Up until that point Kaoru had remained staring at the door Battousai had vanished through. She glanced up at her concerned friend and gave him a weak smile. It was the best she could do in letting him know she was okay. However, while she may have been fine, what about the Battousai? When he had took off Kaoru could have sworn she had seen blood. Had he been injured as well? Glancing down to the floor Kaoru noticed a few drops of red on the floor leading to the shoji screen. _So he is hurt._ Snatching a few supplies and a lantern Kaoru headed out into the garden without a second thought.

Once sliding the screen closed Kaoru was met with cold, damp air. The heavy rain had apparently come to a hault in the meanwhile, and the dark clouds that had haunted them for so long had dispersed. A bright, full moon now dominated the sky, softly illuminating the garden path below it. Kaoru, having forgotten her shoes inside, stepped out into the rejuvenated land disregarding how the mud felt between her toes. She had a job to do. Quietly she walked along the small, dirt path keeping a mindful eye out for the Battousai. Since his job required an uncanny ability to hide in the shadows Kaoru knew it may not be easy to find him. So she set her attention both on the path and the shadows around it, using her lantern to light up what she couldn't see. Finally she came across a familiar silhouette standing in front of the Koi Pond. She approached him carefully, making some noise along the way so that he would be aware of her presence. After all, sneaking up on an assassin was not the best idea.

After she had gotten close enough to him for a clear view of his side Kaoru realized that Saito had wounded the Battousai worse. Blood soaked his dark blue gi and the torn fringes around the blade's entry point. From where Kaoru stood she knew that the injury was deep, and would undoubtedly require stitches. Finally after a long stretch of silence Kaoru was the first to speak "You are injured." She stated hoping to at last get his attention. It was a fruitless attempt. The Battousai had turned her a deaf ear, and instead remained concentrated on the still pond below him. Kaoru, who felt a little braver than she should, decided to press on "Can I take a look?" She asked slowly entering his personal space at the rate of a snail. Kaoru didn't want to move too fast in fear that she might test his rather unstable mood. However, as she knelt down beside him the Battousai still hadn't moved a muscle. Taking this as a good sign Kaoru became a little bolder. Angling her lantern just right, allowing for the most light possible, she carefully pushed back the frayed edges of fabric, and dabbed the wound with a fresh cloth. Kaoru watched as his spine stiffened and then relaxed while she prodded around the entry. He would never admit that it hurt. Once her examination was done, she tried again to gain his attention "You need stitches." Kaoru mumbled as her eyes wondered to his expressionless face.

He didn't say one word, wouldn't even glance in her direction. Kaoru sighed. She couldn't force someone to receive medical help "Just keep your wound clean, and some gauze over it then." The doctor stated dejectedly. Standing up Kaoru straightened her kimono, and was about to leave when suddenly progress was made. Slowly, carefully the Battousai shrugged out of his gi, and allowed it to hang loosely around his waist. Kaoru froze partly in shock, and partly in awe. As a doctor a man's bare chest was hardly an oddity. She had seen plenty of them, yet this time it was different. The way that the moonlit reflected off of his smooth pale skin, shadowing the contours of his muscles, and showing off his years of hard labor in a way that almost seemed intimate—well, that was defiantly different from the others. In the darkness Kaoru felt a warm, pink blush dust across her cheeks. She hoped that the Battousai wouldn't notice as she knelt back down beside him. She pulled a needle and thread from a hidden sleeve pocket in her kimono, and began working. "This will probably hurt." She warned as the needle was threaded through the torn corner of his wound.

At this point most men would have at least flinched, but not the Battousai. He remained unmoving. It was as if Kaoru was attending to a statue. Weaving the needle in and out, pulling together the split skin the doctor watched in amazement as he remained unchanging. Finally she pulled the needle one last time, stitching the wound up, and finishing with a neat little knot. Carefully she dabbed around her fine work, soaking up the excess blood "I will need to bandage this." Kaoru told him as she unraveled some of her gauze. Gently she started with his wound, and reached the roll around his lean torso and back to the beginning. It was strictly a medical procedure, yet Kaoru couldn't help the darker blush that came from having her arms around his waist. As she wrapped the gauze securely around him Kaoru became hypersensitive of how cool and soft his skin was underneath her fingertips. It was a very strange sensation for her. It seemed as though every time their skin would brush together it would ignite sparks. Finally Kaoru came to the end of the gauze, and she ever so tenderly tied it off. In a way having finished doctoring made her feel a little sad, and for a second she wished that she could have prolonged this quiet moment.

As Kaoru once again stood to her feet, she realized that this was probably a rare occasion for the Battousai. Picking up her lantern it occurred to her that he had never been doctored properly. This conclusion came from the exposure of her lantern. Unconsciously Kaoru had exposed an abundance of jagged scars in the flame's flickering light. Most of them were old and faded, a bare few were newer and still an angry pink. If a doctor had ever tended to those wounds the scars would have been straighter, and less noticeable "You have never let a doctor work on you." Kaoru stated finally getting his attention. The Battousai lifted his head, his eyes an unreadable shade of deep gold.

A long, stressed period of silence filled the small space between them as he simply stared at her, unmoving and without a single word. Finally, after Kaoru had averted her eyes to the soft dirt beneath her feet, the silence was broken "You are right." The response came as a low, defeated whisper. Kaoru turned her gaze to his chest where scar after rugged scar marred his otherwise flawless pale skin. Where had they all come from? Where they battle wounds? Surely not all of them. Kaoru thought about how fast the Battousai had moved back in the clinic, and only fell at a loss to how he could have that many scars. On a whim—a bold, brash whim—Kaoru took a step forward. As to what she intended to do the doctor could not say, but whatever her plan had been it was long gone. The mud around the Koi Pond happened to be slick, and she had placed her bare foot in just the right spot. Her small body went tumbling onward right into the solid figure of the Battousai. Almost naturally his arms wrapped around her waist, steading the clumsy doctor against his bare chest without much effort at all. Kaoru, currently burning with embarrassment, momentarily remembered a similar time they had been like this next to the koi pond. "Miss Kamiya?" Kaoru glanced up at him, and her mouth dropped open. His eyes were no longer a hard ember, but instead a soft lavender. How was that even possible?

Battousai's POV

He was being reckless. Kenshin had known this the moment he saw the doctor walk into the garden. The shadows was a well-known place for an assassin, yet he didn't want to hide from her. If Kenshin had wanted to he could have stayed out of sight. Kaoru wouldn't have found him at all, but he was being selfish and careless. He wasn't any good for her. He needed to stay away from her. Wasn't that his resolve? Kenshin knew this. He knew that the best thing he could do for the girl was to stay away. He knew that if she was to ever get too close he would taint her. Yet, despite all the risks, deep down he still wanted her to find him, he wanted to see her again, and more than anything Kenshin wanted to prove to her that he wasn't the monster she had seen tonight. He wanted to show her that she was safe with him. So there he stood at the edge of the koi pond, thinking of the night he had caught her here, and remembering just how fast his heart had beat.

He knew she would find him there. However upon seeing her, that awful, horrified look on her face flooded his mind. All of those prior wants were diminished. Kenshin was ashamed of the fact that he had frighten Kaoru, and he simply couldn't look at her. Not even when she was doctoring him.

Then she tripped. Naturally he had caught her; wrapped his arms around her tiny, delicate waist, supporting her weight against his bare chest. She was warm, fragile, and soft against him "Miss Kamiya?" He asked expecting her to look up at him with a look of fear, expecting the shock to wear off and for her to flinch away from him. She didn't. Instead when her curious sapphire eyes met with his there was nothing but wonder there, mixed with just a hint of embarrassment. Her pale pink lips parted just slightly as she gazed up at him, it was too much. It was thoughtless. It was an impulse. But it couldn't be stopped. He shouldn't subject her to the darkness that shrouds his life, he should have released her and just walked away, but he couldn't. There beside the koi pond with the moonlight illuminating her flawless skin and flushed cheeks Kenshin lost his resolve.

Gently, ever so gently his calloused fingers found the edge of her jaw, they traveled down to underneath her chin where they curled and rested. Satin, her skin was as soft as satin. Testing his luck, Kenshin skimmed the pad of his thumb along her full bottom lip as he waited for her to push him away. If she didn't want this, if he was going too far Kaoru would only have to tell him; but the look in her eyes before she closed them said it all. Maybe it was just for tonight, maybe in the morning she would regret this, but right now in this single moment Kaoru wanted exactly what he did. Slowly Kenshin tilted her chin up, and moved his head lower. He had been with a few other woman before, mainly geishas Hiko had hired, but Kenshin was aware of the fact that Kaoru was different. She was the epitome of innocence. Until now, right this moment, she had probably never been kissed by a man. Kenshin wanted to treat her with the respect she deserved.

So he was careful with her.

Again he traced the pad of this thumb over her bottom lip, letting her know what was about to happen. In response a secretive smile tilted the corners of her mouth, making him swell with pride. Gingerly, delicately he drew her nearer. At first he simply brushed his lips against hers, preparing her with the sensation. Once, twice he placed tender, sensual kisses against her deliciously silky lips. Then on the third time it was Kaoru who sought him. She was timid and shy about it, but that sweet virtuous nature of hers was all too intoxicating for him. He wanted, needed more, but she was trusting him and he wouldn't dare ruin that. Not for his own selfish reasons. So instead Kenshin pulled back just far enough to prod her emotional state. He wanted to know that she was okay, that he hadn't gone to far. Regarding her attentively Kenshin was surprised to see that Kaoru wasn't afraid, or disgusted with what just occurred, but instead she seemed happy and satisfied. He had done that, put that look on her face. God he hoped that she wouldn't regret tonight.

Deciding that they had went far enough with this little exploration, Kenshin tucked her head underneath his chin and simply held her.

In was in that quiet moment spent together that Kenshin knew things were going to change. The two of them had opened a door that neither would ever be able to close again. Kenshin now realized that all those weeks of fighting this attraction, of fighting her... they had been futile. Every bit of his self-discipline, of his resolve had been demolished with a single kiss. It was over. They could never go back now.

Honestly, he didn't want them too.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know, they have finally kissed! This will lead to a new relationship for Kenshin and Kaoru, and possibly new enemies!? I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading, and as always please leave any comments below. :)


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Passing

Chapter Eleven

The Passing

Battousai's POV

It had been a rather serene afternoon in Katsura's office. All the windows had been opened up, allowing a lukewarm spring breeze to travel through the room. It was highly welcomed since the entire base's residence had been coped up for the last couple of days due to some rainy weather. However today was sunny and promising, and just what the good commander needed. Stretching arms over his head Katsura leaned against the wall behind him to take a better look of his latest plan. He rested his over worked hands in his lap as he searched the map in front of him for any loop holes. During the stormy days earlier that week Katsura's army had lost a good portion of their advancement in the northern border. This hadn't set well with the commander at all, and he had quickly began conducting a retrieval operation. Analyzing the scribbles and notes across the map Katsura seemed rather pleased with his work "What do you think?" He finally asked looking to Kenshin for advisory.

The samurai set his katana in front of him and leaned forward to get a better look for himself. As always this plan would take place under the cover of night. Katsura had expended several of his men to capture the vital points of the enemy camp that now stood on the border, and right in the middle of the camp Kenshin would be deployed. He was to take out the general. It was well thought out, and Kenshin had to admit that Katsura seemed to know what he was doing. After all once they had taken General Eito down, the soldier's organization and confidence would crumble. That was the beauty of the entire plan. It wouldn't even matter whether or not the others had accomplished their assignments, because once the general was gone his militia would be diminished. They would be lost and confused without him, and that would make them perfectly vulnerable. It was exactly where they wanted them. Kenshin propped his katana against his shoulder and gave Katsura a nod of approval "It will work."

Katsura smiled and reached for the cup of tea sitting on the edge of his desk "I believe so." He murmured taking a small sip of his green tea "Now then what seems to be on your mind Himura?" He asked quietly returning the cup to its rightful place. Kenshin would never know how Katsura did it, but the man nearly always read him correctly. It was almost eerie at times.

Kenshin gripped the hilt of his katana tightly, and leveled Katsura with a hard stare. He did have something on his mind: the fact that he has Saito watching over Kaoru. It was absurd. Saito was dangerous and unpredictable. He was not a protector, but rather a cold blooded killer. He was only concerned about himself, and in the circumstance of sustaining his life against hers, she would be sacrificed. Saito was more worried about his own self-preservation, and so help him if anything ever happen to Kaoru because of that selfish coward… Kenshin's jaw set in a frigid manner as he choked down the bitter taste of anger "Saito." He finally hissed glowering at a serene commander "I don't trust him." Kenshin's face fell into a guarded, flat mask. He didn't want anyone to know that he was starting to have feelings for Kaoru, especially since he himself wasn't so sure about those same feelings. In addition Kenshin was all too aware of the dangerous life he led. Being an assassin brings about many enemies, and if for one second someone suspected his relationship with her… No, no one could know. Not even Katsura. It was a risk he simply wasn't willing to take, not with Kaoru.

Katsura raised an inquisitive brow "Oh?" The samurai replied with a curt nod "And this wouldn't have anything to do with that spat in the clinic?" Kenshin's golden eyes darkened. Saito had simply pushed him too far that night, he had let the fool get under his skin, but it wouldn't happen again. Because next time he would be sure to kill the bastard "Himura?" Kenshin turned his gaze to the window. Outside the sun shone brightly overhead, shimmering through the branches of the sakura trees, and filtering lazily to the damp ground below.

Kenshin shook his head "That's not it." He mumbled his attention still turned to the outside world "We have a strained history." The samurai admitted remembering all the ways Saito had wronged him, and how many times Kenshin had just let him get away with it. Why hadn't he just killed him? That horrified look on Kaoru's face came back to mind as he thought about it, and he had to shake the memory from his head. Next time he would assure the two of them be alone together "He's conceited, and blood thirsty." This had certainly captured Katsura's attention. The commander propped an elbow onto his desk and leaned his chin into the palm of his hand "He's not a good choice. He won't protect the doctor." Kenshin averted his concentration to the floor, falling silent as he waited for Katsura's response. He had tried to explain as little as possible in hopes to keep those pesky feelings concealed.

The old commander sighed "We don't have that many able-body men Himura. And as it is I need you out in the field right now, if it wasn't absolutely necessary I wouldn't send you." Katsura explained.

"Is there no one else?" Kenshin pressed. Katsura shook his head "Fine." The Samurai growled as his lips formed a solid, thin line. He was not happy about the arrangement, but it seemed as though Katsura wasn't going to budge on this decision. Kenshin stood up and gave his commander a low bow "Excuse me." He murmured making a quick exit.

Kaoru's POV

The relatively warm sunny afternoon had brought upon a pleasant, relaxing atmosphere throughout the tea house. The working girls had opened up all the windows, and had decided to take their companion services to the porches. The samurai had likewise joined them in this conquest of a beautiful day, and were undoubtedly enjoying this rare occasion with those lovely ladies. It had been an unspoken decision, yet everyone at the base seemed to be on the same page with this fair weather, taking the opportunity to proclaim the day as a time of rest. However, one determined doctor had strayed away from this popular notion. Kaoru Kamiya had found equal opportunity in this blessed day, but not one of rest. Since it had become such a leisurely day it was only natural that no one would be occupying the training room today. This was a delighted discovery Kaoru had stumbled upon early that morning, and once she had finished her rounds in the clinic, she had rushed right there.

For Kaoru Kamiya, a retired dojo master's assistant, it had been entirely too long since she had picked up a practice sword. Stepping into the make-shift dojo, Kaoru inhaled deeply with an excited smile on her lips. The scent of pine and hard laboring practice filled her nose. It reminded her strongly of her family's dojo back in Tokyo. It was like coming home. Stepping over to the armory wall, Kaoru picked up a bokken and turned toward the empty room with a firm stance. Her arms were held out in front of her, her hands tightly wound around the hilt, and her feet spread apart. In the far corner her new body guard stood with his arm crossed over his chest, and his back relaxed against the wooden wall. Ignoring the unimpressed look on his face Kaoru concentrated on her breathing. The entire key of the Kamiya Kasshin was breathing. It makes one concentrate on their body, and become hypersensitive of their entire being. It was created to rejuvenate the swordsmen, and to sharpen the senses.

Closing her eyes Kaoru inhaled slowly as she lifted her arms high over her head. Every muscle in her body loosened, and she easily fell into a familiar deep concentration. Everything around her melted away as Kaoru zoned into the blow she was about to deliver "Hiiiya!" She exhaled her arms descending with the practice sword held tightly between her hands. Swoosh! Kaoru sliced through the air with a single powerful, precise movement. Her heart beat heavily, pumping red hot adrenaline through her veins. It was exhilarating. Quickly she ducked down practicing her maneuvering techniques. Kaoru fell into a back roll and bounced back up with a damaging upward stoke. She then slid to the left, and came in with a crippling sideways blow to her nonexistent opponent. Crack! Freezing in place Kaoru focused in on the solid object she was met with. It was a practice sword that belonged to a rather familiar face. "Yahiko?" Kaoru whispered in disbelief.

He gave her a wolfish grin "Hey sis." He scoffed pushing her blade away. Kaoru was dumbfounded by the boy—no—man that stood in front of her. He was tall, much taller than she had remembered. His scrawny awkward phase seemed to have passed, leaving behind a fuller bolder young man. And even more so that sweet boyish face was gone. Kaoru couldn't belief that this confident, strong man was her little brother. Yahiko scoffed "Are you done looking stupid?" He asked while falling back into the concentrated stance of the Kamiya Kasshin style.

Kaoru raised a daring eyebrow at him. Stupid huh? Rushing forward she drew back her practice sword and then slung it as hard as she could in Yahiko's direction. A loud cracking noise echoed in the empty room as the sibling's bokken met with each other. Kaoru smirked "Hiiya!" She screamed as she twirled around for a blow to his wide open side.

"Heh." Easily he blocked her attack once more "Not bad for someone who's out of practice." He chuckled pushing her back. Kaoru slid across the dojo floor, kicking up some loose dust on her way. She took a deep breath and then slowly released it. This wasn't over. Parting her feet Kaoru lined her practice sword with her body, and turned a calculative gaze to Yahiko. He, in turn, gave her an all too cocky look. Kaoru took off at a full on sprint toward him, the tip of her bokken angled at his stomach. Again she was met with the sturdy wooden sword. She quickly moved away from him, and scanned her opponent for a weakness. Got you. Running straight into an onslaught of blows Kaoru distracted him with strike after strike, and then she saw her opening. Sliding underneath his arm she popped back up and delivered her final attack to his unsuspecting back. However just as her sword was coming down he had caught on to her little plan. Yahiko quickly dodged her attempt and effortlessly swiped her feet out from underneath her.

"Ummp!" Kaoru landed flat on her back, efficiently knocking all the air out of her lungs.

"Give up?" Yahiko asked leaning over his dazed sister.

Blinking once, twice Kaoru slowly began to regain her composure "I give up." Kaoru muttered as she waved her hand around in the air. Yahiko offered her his hand to which she gratefully took. With one tug he had pulled Kaoru to her feet, and she suddenly found herself wondering when he had become so strong. A few moments of silence filled the space between them, and then Kaoru finally spoke "So why are you here Yahiko?" She asked as she placed her bokken back on the wall. While Kaoru was overjoyed to see her little brother, she was not a fool. Yahiko would never have traveled this close to the front line just for a visit. Something was wrong. Her hunch was only proven as this somber, melancholy look crossed his face.

"She's gone Kaoru." He said wistfully as he reached deep into his hakama pocket.

"When?" Kaoru asked swallowing hard.

"Three weeks ago." Yahiko whispered solemnly. Kaoru cringed at the hurt in his tone. She wished that she could have been there, not for her mother, but for Yahiko. No matter how old her younger brother was, or how much of a man he looked, he was still the gentle hearted little Yahiko she had always known him to be. Kaoru knew that their mother's passing must have caused him much pain, and she deeply regretted not being there for him as he grieved. Approaching him slowly Kaoru placed a soothing hand on his arm. Yahiko quickly shrugged her away. It was something that Kaoru wouldn't take personally, she was aware that he wouldn't appreciate her comfort now, but she thought that she might try. Looking up Yahiko leveled her with a serious stare "She wanted you to have this Kaoru." He pulled a silver chain from his pocket and handed it to his sister.

Kaoru took the necklace between her fingers and carefully traced the contours of the pendant hanging from it. It was a simple sapphire stone shaped into a perfect raindrop. This was her mother's wedding present from their father. It symbolized the day they had met. That fateful rainy day in the market. He had claimed that he had never seen a woman more beautiful than their mother. Kaoru's fingers enclosed the necklace in the palm of her hand as the weight of the sentimental value overcame her "Yahiko, will you—will you put this on me?" She asked softly. Yahiko nodded and retrieved the necklace. Gingerly he draped the chain across her neck and fastened it in the back. Kaoru turned toward her brother with worn, saddened blue eyes "Did she suffer Yahiko?" She asked hoping desperately that it was not the case.

Looking as though he was fight back some tears Yahiko shook his head "No. It was peaceful. Like going to—to sleep Kaoru." He choked. Kaoru stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. That was it. Yahiko's head crumbled onto her shoulder, dampening it with warm tears. Their mother had not always been a good woman, nor had she done all the things that was expected of a mother. However Kaoru supposed that she had been their mother, and in that alone was the cause of those tears that now burned in the corner of her eyes. In the end she really had cared for Kaoru and her brother. Perhaps that in itself is why she allowed those few teardrops to slip down her pale cheeks.

Pulling her brother closer Kaoru tried her best to ease his pain, as well as her own.

* * *

A/N: Thank your for reading, and as always, please leave any comments below.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Confronting Feelings

Chapter Twelve

Confronting Feelings

Battousai's POV

It was a rather dark night for the outskirts of Kyoto. Dark clouds swirled ominously in the sky over head, whipping up as fierce storm within its black depths. White hot electricity sent sparks flying through the abyss, and summoned forth huge, clashing waves of thunder. It was suiting weather for the events that soon would take place on this night. Below the raging storm a single carriage traveled along the blood stained battle grounds of a warring nation. Within the carriage pulled by two black stallions were twelve men. They were disguised in tattered cloaks and commoners clothes, but these men were not weak commoners. They were a specialized group of shadow assassins employed by the Choshu clan. Twelve of the most dangerous men in the Bakumatsu era: among them the Battousai. This formidable group were heading to General Eito's enemy camp. The orders were clear; dispose of the general, and destroy the base.

Inside of the carriage the men were whispering anxiously amongst themselves. Each of them knew that this mission was at the very least risky business. The Choshu was making a very bold move against the Shinsengumi. Sending the message that let the enemy know they were not finished, and that they would be the victor in this war. It would result in a turning point for the revolution, and even more bloodshed in the name of their wondrous cause. Kenshin bowed his head forward, silently listening to the idle chatter. He crossed his hands over the hilt of his katana that stood in front of him. As far as whether or not the other men could complete their assignments was not any concern. It wouldn't matter so long as Kenshin was able to slay the general.

The carriage came to a halt. This was it, they had made it into the camp, now was the most challenging trial. The low babbling of the men fell into a deathly silence as they awaited their next move. Outside they could hear a soft, muffled conversation between the driver and a soldier "Refugees huh?" The warrior said loudly "Mind if we take a look for ourselves?" The driver responded with a humble yes. Each and every one of the samurai inside became tense as each crunch of the soldier's boots became closer. Kenshin narrowed his eyes on the door, his hand slipping around his sword. The reality of this situation had sunk in. There was no turning back now. Click. The latch on the door turned, and in slow motion swung open revealing a Shinsengumi samurai. Now! Kenshin was the first to move. Summoning his sword from its sheath he vanished before the other's eyes, and reappeared behind the unsuspecting samurai. Without hesitance he rammed his sword clean through the man's neck. Blood sprayed across the walls and floors, splattering on to some of the men inside the carriage. Kenshin removed his blade and allow the dead body to collapse to the ground. Flicking his katana clean Kenshin returned the blade to its sheath, and disappeared once again. In his wake he left behind a group of assassins who would finish what he had started. He was the flame that ignited the fire.

Kenshin took to the shadows around the base, merging into the darkness. Each footfall made was as silent as the night itself, every move made carefully calculated. He was no more than a phantom to the unsuspecting men within the camp. Yet from him they would have nothing to fear, he simply didn't have the time for those soldiers. Kenshin's mission was the general. The others would be a waste of time. At last the assassin settled against the wall of a huge compound stationed in the middle of the camp. This is where Katsura's informant said the general resided. For the war's sake Kenshin hoped that he was right. Kneeling down he leaned forward, blocking all the outside distractions from his mind, and focusing all of his concentration to the room on the other side of that thin wall. From within he could tell that there was at least one man there. The low, steady breathing accompanied by an occasional snore told the assassin that the general was sound asleep. Silently Kenshin crept forward, and slid the outside shoji screen open. Stepping into the room he was relieved to find good old Eito snuggled into the bed roll stationed in the center of the room.

Years ago when there was talk of peace, and rumors of the war ending Kenshin had met General Eito. At that time he had been employed as a body guard for Katsura during the meeting, just in case all didn't go as plan. It hadn't. Most of the men sitting at that table were willing to end the war then and there. However, three of the generals—including Eito—were not enticed by a peaceful ending. Those three caused quite an up stir in the meeting room. Finally the talk of peace ended with one of the generals pulling their sword on Katsura, and Kenshin promptly rammed his katana straight through the man's chest. Everyone in the room knew at that moment that a treaty would never come to pass. The talk of peace had ended with that man's life.

Kenshin lingered over the man whom he would soon kill, and placed a steady hand on the hilt of his katana. He looked down into the withered, old face of the man below him. This is what too many years of war would do to a man. It would slowly devour him. Consuming his humanity, his soul like a greedy parasite until he is left with nothing but a tired, worn caucus. When Kenshin looked at General Eito he saw the same fate within his future. One day he too would be devoured. Pulling his blade from its sheath Kenshin allowed the katana to however right above his target's forehead. _May God have mercy on your soul, Eito._ Without hesitating he sent the blade plunging down into the man's head. A sick grinding sound made only by steel crushing through bone resounded loudly in his ears, but it was easily ignored. Warm blood soaked the legs of his hakama, and seeped from a stained pillow to the wooden floor beneath his dead body. Twisting his sword to the right Kenshin freed his blade. _Now then, it seems I have another to tend to. _Turning a simmering ember gaze to the open doorway on the other side of the room, Kenshin made eye contact with a young standing there. The boy's katana was positioned defensively, and ever so slightly trembling "You." He mumbled "The red hair, the god like speed… You're the Battousai." The boy seethed, his words dripping in an almost personal kind of hatred.

"I am." Kenshin replied in a low baritone. He had to admit that this boy had caught his attention. Not many who knew his identity would stand and face him like this.

"You murdered her, my beloved fiancé Tomoe." His foot fell back preparing him for the sprint forward he would make. The boy looked up his coal black eyes raging with unrestrained anger "For that you shall pay!" He yelled launching his body forward. Kenshin's ability to dodge this attack was not a factor in question, but instead it was his willingness. This boy was her betrothed. That traitor, that woman, that innocent that had met her untimely death at the end of his blade. It was a consuming guilt that had rooted the slayer to the floor beneath him, allowing that young hatred-ridden boy to slice his blade across Kenshin's pale cheek. Kenshin should have felt the sharp steel penetrate his flesh, he should have felt the sting, a slight pain, but there was nothing. He felt nothing as fresh blood slid down his cheek, and dripped from his chin "This is for Tomoe!" Feeling the boy's solid presence behind him Kenshin was thrown back into reality. Snapping out of his self-loathing trance Kenshin turned around, his katana in hand, and drew the sword across the boy's stomach. Dark, crimson blood sprayed across his face and Tomoe's fiancé crumble to the floor in front of him. "To…moe I'm sorry…"He breathed before drowning in his own blood. The thick, sticky substance bubbled up from his lips, and overflowed down the side of his face.

Kenshin flicked his sword clean and sheathed the katana. The mission was over.

Kaoru's POV

"Yahiko do you…" _Want some breakfast? _ Kaoru smiled warmly at her younger brother who was slumped over her desk, his head buried into his arms, and his shoulders moving accordingly with his soft snoring. Since his arrival Yahiko had insisted on helping her in the clinic. Today Kaoru had finally agreed to his offer, and had watched in amusement as her assistant had to walk him through nearly every procedure. It was particularly entertaining when his face light up bright red every time Ayame moved a little too close to him. Kaoru sensed that Yahiko may have a little crush on her assistant. Pulling a sheet from one of the cots the doctor draped it over the sleeping boy. She truly had missed her little brother, and having him around those past few days meant a great deal to her. It seemed to prove therapeutic to the doctor. Having Yahiko there had relaxed her greatly, and for the first time in months she was starting to feel more at home. Eyeing a bucket of dirty supplies Kaoru knew that they would have to be cleaned soon. After all come later in the morning she would have an onslaught of returning soldiers.

Picking up the bucket Kaoru exited the clinic alone. Unlike the Battousai, Saito seemed to have an end of the work day. Around eight he would dismiss himself. It was something that Kaoru found strange, especially since she was so used to the Battousai's constant hovering. Yet at the same time she wouldn't complain about Saito's absence in the evening. Kaoru quickly discovered that she wasn't very keen on his company. The Battousai was unbearably silent, but never had he been rude to her. Saito, on the other hand, was particularly rude and taunting of her capabilities. Especially as a doctor. He hadn't made it a secret that he disapproved of her work, and so come eight o'clock Kaoru had become relieved to see him leave. She absolutely hated how he would stand off to the side sneering disdainfully with each diagnosis she gave, and how he would talk badly of her practice. It was in those moments when she began to understand why the Battousai didn't like him. Saito had proven to not be a very likeable person. His more than unsavory attitude made her miss the Battousai's overwhelming, wordless presence.

A light pink dusted across the bridge of her nose and Kaoru paused for a moment on the slender garden path, consequently this rest took place beside the koi pond. Her sapphire eyes carefully studied the shallow depths of the pond. Sitting her load down onto the soft dirt path, Kaoru took a moment to process everything that had happened in the last couple of days. _He kissed me here._ She mused as her fingers lightly traced her bottom lip. Since that night Kaoru hadn't really had the time to ponder on the fact that something was happening between her in the Battousai. Before that kiss she had noticed the way he seemed to watch her, his eyes lingering just a second to long. She had took note of the way he refused to leave her side as if he was afraid something would happen to her, and how his lips would curl into a small crooked smile when she did something clumsy, yet it would only last for a fraction of a second as if he didn't want her to see him do so. Until that kiss Kaoru had worried that she was just imagining things. After all, if she was being honest with herself, Kaoru was growing to adore her protector and it would make sense for her to want to see those things. However as he caught her in his arms, looking down at her with those venerable amethyst eyes Kaoru had realized then that she was seeing something that no one had ever saw before. Then he kissed her and all suspicions were confirmed.

With a secretive smile Kaoru summoned forth that endearing memory from several nights ago. His hands had been so gentle, hesitant, and careful. Something she wouldn't have expected from a man who was best described as a demonic force, but that sense of absolute respect he showed her spoke a thousand words. He had knocked down those barriers, let her in, and allowed her to see his humanity. Kaoru had understood what that moment meant for him, but she was also aware of the fact that she was in control. She would never truly be able to explain how she knew, but Kaoru just had this instinctual feeling that if she was to pull away he would release her. However, Kaoru hadn't wanted to leave his arms. The truth was that she was hoping he would kiss her that night, and then he did.

It had been quite the experience for her. Kaoru determined that she would never forget the moment that his lips had touched hers. It had been sweet, tender, and sensual. Something that would forever be unforgettable for the doctor. She had felt something indescribable whenever his lips touched hers. Her heart was pounding against her ribs, her stomach was fluttering, and her entire body was enveloped by this reassuring warmth. It was as if the entire world had melted away, leaving just the two of them to be devoured by this new found emotion. That feeling is consuming, dangerous, and addictive. Kaoru sighed whimsically as she recalled the way he looked under the moonlight. His pale skin had been illuminated by gentle light of a full moon, casting shadows against the contrast of his muscles, and producing an opaque glow around his shoulders and strong jaw line. Then there was that beautiful crimson hair framing those captivating amethyst eyes. It was a stunning, dreamy image that she fell victim to. How could she have resisted such a courteous and handsome man?

Admittedly Kaoru hadn't the slightest idea where this forming relationship would lead her, but one thing was clear: she wanted to be by his side. Whether they would fall in love, or simply remain friends Kaoru hoped beyond all the odds that she would be able to stay with him. That night he had proved to her that there was so much more than a slayer below the surface. Within that dark, bloodstained soul lied a man whom struggled with maintaining his humanity. Kaoru had a theory that all these years serving the military had put a strain on his moral meter. Killing was wrong, but necessary. Humans were not wired to cope with such violent things such as gruesome murders. They are fragile creatures. So then how was he dealing with such a darkened lifestyle? Kaoru had seen him at his worst, the way he had lost all control when he nearly slit Saito's throat. Then somehow she was able to talk him down, bring him back from wherever he was trapped. The moment he realized she was there Kaoru had noticed the complete change in his demeanor.

From a doctor's stand point Kaoru had read very little about the effects of war on one's psychological welfare. At this point in medical advancement most scholars refuse to recognize the power of a human brain. Kaoru had even thought that those psychological studies were merely a joke, then she saw it for herself with the Battousai. There had only been a single study on multi personality disorder, and that study hadn't even been completed because it was determined inconclusive. Yet based on what she had read Kaoru was nearly convinced that he was suffering from a trauma induced psychosis. This realization made her resolution even stronger than before. She knew that being with him was playing with fire. He was unpredictable, but that would not stray her from the feelings she had. Kaoru cared greatly for him, and so long as the Battousai would allow her to stay she would do just that. She wanted to help him. She wanted to free him from himself. Above all she wanted to remind him that he was still very human.

Glancing down to her abandoned tools Kaoru decided that she needed to finish the task at hand, the moon was already starting to leave the sky. Shaking her thought's free Kaoru rounded the koi pond, and continued on to the well. Sitting her bucket onto the grass beneath her Kaoru knelt down to the tub, and began her nightly cleansing ritual. Distantly she could hear the symphony composed by frogs and crickets. Softly Kaoru began humming to herself, a familiar unknown tune that she had once heard long ago. Smiling she worked on scrubbing the blood-encrusted tools clean. Halfway done with the bucket of tools Kaoru was stopped by the sudden banging of the garden gate.

Moving to her feet Kaoru turned facing the gate, curious to see who this early morning visitor was. Squinting her eyes the doctor concentrated on the man who had just entered her quiet abode. _Is that…? _Her heart gave a heavy, little thump as the rising sun in the distance slowly revealed a familiar head of red hair. _Battousai…_ Acting purely on a whim Kaoru went to welcome him back, however as she approached the slayer two very concerning details became clear. One was that he was injured. A deep gash on his left cheek that seemed to still be bleeding. The Second was that his typically guarded ember eyes had let down their defenses. In fact as he tilted his head up to look at her, his eyes conveyed a battered man.

"Battousai?" She asked faintly. Battousai stepped forward, closing the few feet between them and pulled her into his arms. Kaoru wasn't sure what had happened during that mission, but she didn't dare push him away. If he didn't need her at that moment then he would have passed on by, but he didn't. Without a word she wrapped one arm around his waist, and the other around his neck, plunging her hand into his sleek red hair. This was such an intimate way to hold someone that Kaoru couldn't help the blush that heated her cheeks; however, at the same time it was as if she had done this a hundred times, as if this was simply a normal experience for her. Despite the fact that she had only been this close to him once before Kaoru could feel his appreciation radiating from his body.

His head collapsed onto her shoulder as she instinctively pressed her lips against his forehead. Nothing in this world could make her reject anything he did right now "Welcome back." Kaoru murmured kindly. For the longest time they simply stood there holding one another. Whatever had happened on that battle field seemed to have truly upset him, and Kaoru couldn't help the flash of anger she felt toward Katsura for sending him out there. How dare he subject him to this! Mentally she made a note to have a discussion with the commander about his blatant negligent abuse of his soldiers, but for the moment she turned her attention to the damaged man in her arms. Daringly she ran her hand through his thick mass of hair, from the top of his head to the very ends. She was testing her limits with this, but once she saw that he wasn't going to protest Kaoru repeated the movement. Again and again she ran her fingers carelessly through his hair, cherishing the fact that he was allowing her to do so. Finally he drew back, those ember eyes once again hardened. It was a good sign. He was going to be okay, and Kaoru was the cause of that. Kaoru beamed brightly at the Battousai, elated by her progress.

His calloused hand found her cheek, and an attentive thumb stroked the silken skin there "I… I'm sorry." The Battousai mumbled. Kaoru furrowed her brows puzzled by what would make him apologize. He hadn't offended her by any means, why would he need to give her an apology? Warm fingers traveled the expanse of her throat, sending tingling chills spiraling down her back, and rested at the edge of her kimono neck. He took the fabric between his fingers and frowned "I bled on your kimono." He explained guiltily. Kaoru glanced down at the few little droplets on her pink kimono. It was hardly anything to worry about. One good wash and it would barely be noticeable. Kaoru shook her head in disbelief. He was hurt, and yet her kimono was his greater concern. Lifting a hand to cover her mouth, Kaoru gave it her best to stifle a small giggle. _He is so strange… _ For a second something akin to shock passed over his face. It was obvious that he didn't know what to make of her reaction.

"It will be fine." Kaoru told him as her attention was adverted to that wound on the side of his face "However," She murmured "You're hurt." Cautiously Kaoru raised her hand to his cheek, and mindfully prodded the area around the cut. Carefully she monitored his response to each deliberate touch of her fingers. Due to the fact that she had no facial changes or reactions, Kaoru decided that the wound either didn't hurt, which would mean there was no early infection setting up, or he was playing tough guy "Do you feel any pain." She asked as she continued her examination. The Battousai shook his head "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes." He rasped his eyes concentrated on her face.

After a few more moments of poking and prodding she was finally satisfied with the result "It doesn't look infected, but I would feel better if you would let me fix you up." Kaoru finally stated, watching with great comfort as he nodded his head in agreement "Shall we head inside then?" Another silent nod and then they were off.

* * *

A/N: Once again thank you for reading, and please leave any comments below :)


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Intentions

Chapter Thirteen

Intentions

Battousai's POV

Watching the doctor curiously Kenshin paid close attention of every little move she made. Memorizing those tiny details that defined her gentle tendencies. He noted the way the tip of her tongue would poke out from between her lips as she concentrated on efficiently wringing out her rag, and how her eyebrows pinched together when she dabbed the damp cloth against his cheek—as if worried that she would hurt him. There was a graceful way to how she practiced medicine. From her elegant posture as she sat on her knees in front of him, to the delicate movement of her fingers. Softly she hummed to herself as she settled into a routine composed of cleaning his wound, then turning to the water bowl beside her to clean the cloth. Back and forth she repeated those motions over and over until she was satisfied. For a moment Kenshin closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall behind him. Quietly he listened to the sweet musical tune that derived from her throat. He could almost swear that sound was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Making a final round, Kaoru relinquished the rag, and turned her focus on his wounded cheek. Gingerly she prodded the marred skin around the nasty gash. A small frown weighed down her pink lips "It's not deep enough to need stitches." Kaoru murmured "It will leave a terrible scar though." She sighed wistfully.

Turning his ember eyes to the doctor, Kenshin was dismayed by what he saw. Kaoru had captured her bottom lip between a set of perfectly white teeth, and her stunning sapphire eyes conveyed deep despair. That look simply wouldn't do. He didn't want her to worry about him. Especially about something as trivial as a scar. Tenderly he caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He refused to allow such a melancholy expression to haunt that gorgeous face. What was it about this woman that made him so daring? Tracing the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip, he dislodged her teeth, and captured her gaze with the intensity of his own. Kenshin was fully aware that one day he would pay for this. He knew that there was no atonement for tainting such an innocently pure soul, and yet that knowledge seemed so irrelevant in these moments. For years Kenshin had allowed the darkness inside to control him. With Kaoru he somehow found the strength to seize, and recapture that small bit of humanity that had been locked away for so long. It was selfish, but he would readily take any and all that she was willing to give him. Nothing more nothing less.

Knowingly Kaoru closed her eyes, long, black lashes fluttering against her flushed cheeks. This was her permission to continue. It was almost unfair that she trusted him like this. Kaoru had only seen snippets of the monster that lurked just below the surface. The poor girl didn't really understand the true nature of his beast—one day though, she would understand. Kenshin wasn't an ignorant man. He knew that if Kaoru was to ever discover just how black his soul was she would leave, and he would not stop her. However, until then he would revel in her oblivious bliss. Slowly Kenshin's hand traveled across the delicate line of her jaw, and down the smooth curve of her throat. Her head tilted to the side as his fingers slid around the back of her neck. Mindfully he guided her closer to him. Hesitantly she complied and moved with the guidance of his hand. Faintly his lips brushed against hers. Once, twice… again. Once more he found her entirely too intoxicating.

Using what was left of his faltering will, Kenshin leaned away from her with a sense of a success. The frown that had previously marred her rosy lips had vanished, and been replaced with a subtle, contented smile. Those once sadden sapphire gems now glimmered enticingly at him through impossibly dark lashes "Will I ever get used to that?" Kaoru asked breathlessly. Kenshin slipped her a rare smile of his own, and ran his thumb over her collar bone. It was a question that he himself had pondered. Kaoru astonished him. Left him speechless at times with all that she was. She was an irrevocably innocent woman. Her entire being was the embodiment of purity. Her eyes shone bright with unsoiled curiosity, and unbridled acceptance. She gave those around her the benefit of the doubt, and more often than not forgave people who wronged her. Kaoru was one of those people that simply shouldn't exist in such a grave era. Yet she did. There in that clinic she thrived, her light seeping into the darkness that her patients had been forged in. That light was infectious, and so very beautiful in a time of blood and death.

"Probably not." Kenshin whispered as he regarded her lovingly.

An attentive hand glided over his temple, nimble fingertips trickling lightly along his skin until a warm satin palm rested flat against his right cheek. Between them a silent intimacy grew as he leaned into her caress. Did she truly know how rare she was? Kaoru was strong yet compassionate, intelligent yet innocent. Kenshin was unimaginably lucky to have her in his life—even if her presence wouldn't last, he would continue to cherish what time he did have with her "Battousai?" Her tone was mindful, and her eyes displayed apprehension. Those eyes read like an open book.

Kaoru's POV

A tight, relentless knot had twisted itself painfully inside of her stomach, and Kaoru found that her words were trapped within her throat. She was hesitating. Afraid of the answer that she would receive, of rejection, of getting hurt. The courage she had built brick by brick had crumbled the moment those molten golden eyes met with hers. A gentle calloused hand swept a few stray hairs from her face, making her stomach do a back flip, and her heart falter. Surely he had to feel this. Based on his reaction Kaoru knew that he was already aware of her inner distress, and that sweet gesture was meant to comfort her. How strange it was how quickly the two of them were developing this relationship—it was almost as natural as breathing. Kaoru knew where she stood in this, she would readily see their growing relationship to the end, but what she didn't know was where the Battousai would stand. Swallowing hard Kaoru made a firm decision to ask him her question. Kaoru squared her jaw, and forced away the nerves that held her back "I need to know..." She began as that sudden burst of determination began dissipating. Clearing her throat Kaoru went on "I need to know your intentions Battousai. This thing—this relationship," She corrected her eyes now focused on the floor "it is progressing fast, and I believe I have a right to know how you feel a-about us—about me." Satisfied that she was able to keep the stuttering to a minimum Kaoru chose this moment to look up.

His look was one of defeat, the typical walls that stood so tall on most occasions were down. He was allowing her inside that cold barrier once more. Those golden eyes had faded in intensity, leaving behind a muted shade of purple. For the slightest second Kaoru wondered how such a physical change was even humanly possible, but quickly filed the thought away for a more appropriate time. In this moment she and Battousai were on the cusp of a revelation in their new-found relationship. It was not the time for her to inquire about his shifting eye color "My intentions." Battousai mumbled in a low baritone "Are to be with you Kaoru." The unmistakable solemnity of his tone left Kaoru totally speechless. It seemed that his words always impacted her in unexpected ways. Turning her body away from him—hoping to conceal her blush—Kaoru was surprised when his hand found her wrist, and ever so vigilantly drew her into him. Suddenly the doctor found herself sitting between his legs, her back against his chest, and his arms bound safely around her waist. This was perhaps the most intimate moment Kaoru had ever experienced.

Delicately his chin came to rest on her shoulder his face turned slightly into her neck. Sparsely Kaoru could feel his warm breath splaying across the now sensitive skin of her throat "Battousai." She whispered weakly.

The tip of his nose nuzzled against her shoulder "Kenshin." He told her "My real name is Kenshin Himura."

"Kenshin." Kaoru repeated slowly, liking how his name rolled off her tongue. Relaxing into his embrace she wondered how many people knew his real name. Kaoru suspected the possibility that she could be the only one, especially since the only name anyone had referred to him with was Battousai. It was then that it dawned on her how vulnerable he had just made himself. Battousai was an assassin. He led a dark life, one that would collect many enemies—Giving out his name could be dangerous, and yet he had given it to her. He was taking a chance with her, allowing her to have whatever was left of his trust in people (which she imagined wasn't much given his work). Kaoru was honored. She understood the implications of his actions enough to know that it was his way of saying that he was in this relationship for the long term. For a while the both of them simply sat there, each lost within the archives of their own thoughts. Then as an early morning sun drifted through the room's window pane, producing an incredible display of reds and oranges, there was a mutual acceptance that they would have to depart.

Kaoru reluctantly stood up, convincing herself that it was for the best, and Battousai—Kenshin followed in suit. Other occupants of the tea house would soon be up and bustling about the halls, which would undoubtedly cause avoidable complications. In addition to preserving their privacy Kenshin still needed to check in with the commander. After all he couldn't resume his body guard status until Katsura ordered so. With a small sigh Kaoru politely walked him to her bedroom door "I'll be back soon." Kenshin informed her, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. Kaoru nodded ruefully and saw him off with a small kiss.

Once the shoji screen closed behind her, Kaoru ventured over to her desk and sat down. Picking up her mirror Kaoru took a look at her reflection. Flushed cheeks, a messy ponytail, and tired eyes stared back. She needed to go back to the clinic this morning, but first she should try to clean up. She laid the silver encased mirror down on the surface of the desk, and reached for the light pink ribbon holding together her tangled hair. With a slight tug the ribbon easily fell to her lap, releasing a thick, raven black water fall to pool to her waist.

Just as she was about to reach for her brush a heavy hand encased her mouth as another knotted into her hair "I have a message for you: You're beautiful when you're scared _doctor._" Those words belonged to Shishio. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. _Not again. _She couldn't allow this to happen again. With a strong resolve for perseverance coursing through her Kaoru defiantly sunk her teeth into the aggressor's finger. The coppery flavor of blood filled her mouth, yet Kaoru was determined to hold her bite. If she was going down, then she would go down with a fighting chance. While he was distracted with his injured finger, Kaoru forced her elbow sharply into the attacker's ribs, successfully freeing herself as the air deflated from his lungs. Without hesitation the doctor formed a good grip on her mirror and swung around to face the assailant. Before her was Saito doubled over, and gasping in pain. The attacker's identity perplexed the doctor, she wasn't sure how he had gotten in, or how he related to Shishio, but in this moment none of that matter. The only thing Kaoru needed to concentrate on was getting out of this room alive "You bitch." Saito growled his black eyes glaring at her in a fiery rage. He stood to his full height and then launched forward. Adrenaline coursing through her body, Kaoru threw all her force into slamming her mirror into his face.

In the midst of her swing Kaoru was met with the solid force of Saito's hand. His fingers were tightened around her wrist painfully. Kaoru froze as a sinister smirk drew up the sides of his mouth. Saito's other hand clasped around her throat cutting off her oxygen, and constricting her vocal cords. She opened her mouth, trying desperately to call out for help, but she couldn't vocalize anything. It was like ice water running through her chest and penetrating her lungs so that she couldn't breathe—like she was drowning. Tiny black spots began to blur her vision as the darkness surrounded her. _Kenshin…_

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, and as always please leave any comments below. :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Attacked

A/N: I found that I was very dissatisfied with how I had ended this chapter, so I have added on to the ending in order to set the stage for the next chapter. Please excuse the inconvenience, but I hope you will enjoy this alternate ending as much as I do. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Attacked

Kenshin's POV

"How long do you intend to follow me, Shishio?" Kenshin asked as he came to a standstill in the middle of the hallway. Shishio was rumored to eventually be the Battousai's successor, and it was well-known that his skills rivaled that of the legendary assassin. He would be a formidable opponent once his training was finished. However, the boy still needed a few more years of honing his skills before he would become a lethal assassin. Still, Kenshin had to admit that Shishio was impressive, his ability to conceal his aura was defiantly advanced beyond his years. In fact Battousai had barely sensed being followed by the boy. His fallacy had come when a spark of rage broke through his barrier. It was a strong, sharp burst of aura that anyone would have felt. If Battousai was going to become his predecessor Shishio would have to learn to control his rage since there was no place in this war for such things. Fighting forged from a man's animosity would make that man inadequate in battle. He would act upon his feelings and not on calculated, precise action. Feelings leave room for mistakes, and mistakes were fatal in the shadows of war. Kenshin left his back turned to the samurai, and concentrated on his aura. Shishio stood directly behind him. The rage from before now flowed freely from him in heavy, pulsating waves. Kenshin was almost positive that the boy would draw his sword. Hand on the hilt of his own katana the Battousai waited for Shishio's move. Click!

Kenshin easily side stepped the boy's predictable attack. With a single fluid motion Battousai moved behind Shishio, summoning the katana from its sheath, and placing the steel edge of his blade against the side of his attacker's throat. Shishio's disposition turned frigid. The prior rage melting away with his adrenaline powered confidence. It was in this moment that both samurai where aware of the fact that Kenshin now had control of the situation. All it would take is a little too much pressure to the right. Just a slight movement and the boy's cordial artery would be severed. A fatal blow that would leave the victim to bleed out in seconds. It was a deadly technique that was unique to Kenshin's sword style. "Heh, the rumors haven't exaggerated your abilities Battousai." Shishio chuckled darkly as his smug confidence began resurfacing. Yet this was different than before. Almost overly exaggerated. This new-found confidence was fabricated, Kenshin was sure of it.

Shishio's blade met with Kenshin's katana. The sleek steel sliding down the length of Battousai's sword until it was halted at the hilt. Shishio smirked—it was nothing more than a façade. Kenshin frightened him. The true slayer in him could sense the slight hint of fear. The air around them turned rigid as their auras clashed together giving off small sizzling sparks. _Back down Shishio. _Kenshin thought silently as he felt the manslayer within him awaking. Shishio must have felt the change within the Battousai as well, and wisely decided to abandon his effort. With a shrill ring he effectively pushed away from the legendary assassin. Making a quick retreat, Shishio put a few feet between the two of them, and fell back into the defensive. This fight was not yet over. Shishio smiled wickedly, obviously jarring for a taste of the legend "Shall we fight for real?" He asked with a complacent undertone. Shishio knew that the manslayer within Kenshin was longing to break through, and so decided to test his luck "What's wrong Battousai? Has that wench of yours tamed you so?" Something dark, unworldly like spiked in the Battousai's aura. "How was is to bed that fiery wonton whore?" That was the spark needed to ignite the fire. _How dare he speak of Kaoru in such a disrespectful manner! _Kenshin sheathed his blade, and shifted into the iconic stance of the hiten mitsurugi ryu. His left hand wrapped tightly around his sheath as the right hand secured the length of his hilt. The killer within him was boiling beneath his skin, but Kenshin was still vaguely in control of himself. He wouldn't kill the boy. After all the child couldn't fully comprehend the true strength of the Battousai, it would not be honorable to kill someone who was so obviously ignorant. No, he would only teach the boy a valuable lesson in respect.

Suddenly Shishio launched forward, drawing his katana, and angling his weapon for the Battousai's side. It was once again a predictable, moronic move that left him vulnerable to the opponent's mercy. Unleashing his blade, Kenshin easily blocked the mindless attack. Steel clashing against steel, reinforced by two strong, trained bodies. Kenshin took hold of his sheath with his opposite hand and slammed it into the boy's rib cage. Something cracked loudly and the fight had just as suddenly been settled. Winded, Shishio dropped to the ground in front of the Battousai, his sword clamoring to the side. Kenshin returned his katana to its bed and fitted it into his obi belt "Let that be a warning Shishio." The Battousai spoke solemnly "Not many have crossed blades with me and left with their lives." Sputtering and gasping Shishio wrapped his arm around his side, making a fetal attempt to relieve the pain. Kenshin was almost certain the boy's ribs were fractured, but it was not a lethal injury. Shishio would be a valuable samurai for their cause one day, so Kenshin had dutifully held back. It was the only reason he had done so. Normally the sōryūsen, a technique using both the katana and sheath, would have crushed his bone and more than likely punctured his lungs. If Kenshin hadn't restrained himself, he would have killed the boy.

"Damn it." Shishio huffed, unhappy with the turnout of his minor battle. Impassively the Battousai watched the boy wither in pain, enjoying the way his pompous little smirk turned into a simpering frown. Momentarily Kenshin recalled a time when he had been the one receiving those same injuries. His swords master was a cruel, unforgiving man when practicing his swords style. A fractured rib was nothing to him. In fact severe open wounds and broken bones were the only times he would have given his student some leeway, but even then the session wouldn't have ended. Kenshin would have to continue until he had defeated his master. Hiko had taught him to land the finishing blow no matter the cost. Then once he had won the practice round, the swords master would take Kenshin back home where he remedied those injuries himself. Many times Kenshin would undergo inadequate treatment at the hands of Hiko, which explained the many scars marring his body. Puckered, angry scars that hadn't had the chance to ever heal properly. Turning his back on the pathetic little boy, Kenshin began walking in the direction of Katsura's office. He still had to discuss the latest details of the capture of an enemy camp. However it seemed as though their meeting would have to wait as a familiar scent wafted through the air. It was the bitter, thick, smoky smell of burning wood. Kenshin knew that smell all too well, and had even been the cause of it on multiple occasions… _We're under attack! _

Instinctually Kenshin whirled around, tearing through the halls of Sakura Tea House, focused on making it back to Kaoru's room. His only thoughts was to get her out of the base and to safety. The smoke from the fire was already climbing to the second floor, and downstairs Kenshin could hear the sound of clashing steal. This was the rebuttal from the Shen Shin Gumi. There was no doubt that the enemy had imported spies into the base. How else could they have found their hideout? This had to be the work of an inside job. Kenshin's resolve to get to Kaoru strengthened. If they had deployed spies, then there was an enormous chance that they were aware of her importance to the Battousai. She would become a pawn of war if Kenshin didn't take her away from here.

At last he arrived at Kaoru's bedroom door. Kenshin tore the door open, slamming the screen to the side so hard he nearly derailed it. "Kaoru!" He called as ember eyes searched the small room for her. It was then that he began to process what was taking place before him... of which did not set well with the Battousai. Pressing his lips into a thin, flat line Kenshin felt his blood boiling hotly beneath his pale skin. _**Saito…**_ The damned bastard had Kaoru's narrow neck surrounded in the iron clasp of his hand. A sick look of satisfaction rested on Saito's face as Kaoru fell slack within his hold. A ominous, dark shadow passed over Kenshin's eyes. This was unacceptable. Saito would have to learn his place. The monster within Kenshin stirred restlessly. The fact that his filthy hands were anywhere on the Battousai's woman was his first mistake "Saito." Battousai seethed his fury radiating from him in thick, staggering waves. This was the difference between Shishio and the Battousai. While emotions only worked to disable Shishio in a fight, the rage now coursing heavily through Kenshin's veins made the slayer that much more deadly "Take your hands off of her." Battousai spoke in a low dangerous tone. It was a tone that any normal human would readily submit to. Yet Saito was not the definition of normalcy.

The aggressor raised an inquisitive brow "Surely you don't care about this weak bitch Battousai." His blatant disrespect was the second mistake.

Saito's snide comment only made the Battousai's control slip a little more "Saito." He warned. The monster within was enraged, grasping, clawing at the tiny bit of control Kenshin had left. The slayer in him wanted Saito's head, wanted to watch as the light of life dissolved from his eyes. That monster wanted to amend this betrayal with blood, and it would only take another strike from the beast to break through that carefully constructed barrier.

Saito threw his head back and chuckled madly "And what are you going to do Battousai?" He asked tauntingly as he gave Kaoru's neck a provocative squeeze. Battousai stood in the threshold, his body churning with anger "In case you have forgotten, this pathetic girl's life is in my hands." _**Kill him. **_The monster whispered seductively. _**Paint this room with his blood. After all he has threatened our Kaoru… **_It was a persuasive argument that Kenshin could simply find no protest to. _**Kill him. **_Hissed the slayer urgently. Kill him…Those two words echoed in Kenshin's mind, repeated over and over again. _**Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. **_Trembling in the wake of the monster's immense blood lust, Kenshin could no longer extend any more warnings. The slayer had been freed and his blade wanted Saito's flesh.

Kenshin was gone. Any traces of his humanity had fled from his vessel as an intense anger enthralled him. As if moving on their own his mind and body were working together in perfect unison. His movement was not comprehensible to the human eye, his mind clear and focused. Despite the god-like speed he was moving with, everything seemed to be in slow motion. It was a strange, empowering sensation. One that he seemed to enjoy all too much. Like an inhuman, demonic figure the Battousai appeared from thin air at Saito's side. He had drawn his katana, and pressed the sharp edge against the assailants exposed neck. It was perhaps the most frightening thing Saito had ever witnessed "I said to remove your filthy hands." Battousai hissed as glower golden eyes bared down on the samurai's head. This was no longer a warning, but a deadly command. However, taking commands were never one of Saito's strengths. He defiantly made no attempts to comply with the order, and in this state the Battousai was not a patient man. This was the fool's third and final mistake. Like a hot knife through butter Battousai's blade sliced through Saito's wrists, removing those offensive appendages in a traumatic, permanent way. Blood sprayed like a crimson rain shower across the floor. Saito fell backwards with a gargled scream, and a mixture of terror and pain on his face. He curled into a small ball, drawing his arms into his chest. He was quickly going into shock.

From the corner of his eye Battousai saw Kaoru's limp body descending to the floor. Using the same speed and precision as before he caught her in his arms. Holding her close Kenshin made a quick inspection. This would determine how Saito's life would end. Vaguely he could see the faint rise and fall of her chest. She was alive and yet still injured. A ring of discoloration in the pattern of a hand print circled her throat. That would cost the bastard greatly. Ever so gently the Battousai lowered her to the wood floor, taking great care to make sure that she would be as comfortable as possible. _I will be back._ He promised internally before making his way slowly to Saito, much like how a predator would stalk his wounded prey. The man was still consumed by his recent injuries, too occupied to notice Battousai standing over him "See you in Hell." Kenshin growled as he brought his sword through the man's throat. Saito died with open eyes etched in the purest form of fear. Blood bubbled up in his mouth and poured down the sides of his face. The slayer was more than satisfied with that horrified look. Kenshin pulled his blade from the carnage, routinely flicking the katana clean, and returning it to its sheath. The threat had been abolished… for now.

"K-Kenshin…" Kaoru rasped hoarsely. Her pitiful soft-spoken voice brought Kenshin back to his wavering humanity. She had unknowingly helped him regain control over the slayer. Without hesitation Kenshin moved to her side and kneeled down to her frail form. The normal sparkle in her blue eyes had burned out, her rosy pink lips ashen, and her face unusually pale and lifeless. Weakly she tried to reach for him, but failed in doing so. A frown marred her lips and she scrunched her brows together. Reassuringly he brushed his fingertips along her cheek. Kaoru leaned into his touch. However this moment together was ruined with the shrill sound of clashing blades just outside of the door.

Knowing how week Kaoru was Kenshin was aware that the best, and safest way for them to get out of the base was for him to carry her out. Carefully Kenshin slid one arm under the small of her back, and secured the other underneath her knees. Effortlessly he lifted her small, delicate frame into his arms. Without any protest Kaoru rested her head against his shoulder "Let's get out of here." He murmured nestling her forehead under his cheek.

Kaoru's POV

_Rays of honey gold sun light poured through the windows of Kaoru's bedroom, and a contented smile graced her lips as she snuggled deeper into the warm body next to her. From somewhere within the house a warm summer's breeze had seeped through, carrying with it the sweet smell of honey suckle "Kaoru." He mumbled sleepily, his voice a smooth baritone "Go back to sleep." He pleaded obviously longing for a few more undisturbed minutes with his wife. Kenshin's hold tightened around her waist, and Kaoru already knew she would lose this battle. Opening her mouth to protest his laziness, Kaoru was quickly silenced by his hand "Kenji is at Yahiko's house, and I took care of all the chores yesterday." He explained through yawn. _

_Not at all satisfied with his sluggish demeanor Kaoru wiggled her way out of his grasp, and moved to her knees "Kenshin." She whined "We have a dojo to run. We can't be so lazy." Kaoru chided. Opening one amethyst eye to peep up at his wife Kenshin sighed heavily. He had seen that look of determination before. He was aware that she would get her way, as always, but there was no harm in trying. Rolling over on his side Kenshin tried to pretend that she wasn't there, and that he might still be sound asleep. Kaoru wasn't fooled. With a cheeky grin on her face Kaoru pounced with the full intent to start a tickle war "I know you're faking!" _

_With a warm chuckle Kenshin turned on her with his ultimate attack "Now you've done it." He laughed pinning her beneath him. Kaoru's heart race within her chest as he captured her arms above her head "Kaoru…"_

_Kaoru… Kaoru… Kaoru. Kaoru!_

"Kaoru." His voice carried such a sad melody "Please wake up." Kenshin whispered brokenly. Somewhere in the back of her mind Kaoru was aware of the arms holding her tightly, and she could feel his warm body pressed against hers. It was a nice sensation since she seemed to be so very cold. Slowly, steadily she began to fight her way through the mugginess of her own mind. Kaoru struggled to open her eyes. All he wanted was for her to wake up. Why couldn't she do so? Faintly she felt something hot and wet drip on to her cheek and slide down to her chin. At first Kaoru couldn't place what it was, then it occurred to her that those little droplets were tears. Someone was crying. _Are these Kenshin's tears? _She wondered faintly while making another attempt to open her eyes. If only she could do that much… then maybe he wouldn't be crying so. Another tear splashed against her cheek. She had to wake up! Throwing all her energy into it Kaoru forced her eyes to open.

This time it had proven successful. The first thing she could make out was the rough, dark blue fabric of his gi. Fluttering her lashes Kaoru blinked once, twice… again trying so very hard to clear and focus her vision. She could now feel how his body trembled against her with silent sobs. Producing a weak smile Kaoru turned her head upwards. Yet, he had not noticed the fact that she had awakened. Kaoru needed to get his attention. So disregarding how heavy her arm felt, Kaoru forced her hand to move to his cheek. There she caught a few stray tears on her thumb. At first he flinched away from her touch, startled by the subtlety of it. Then as he realized the reality of what was happening Kenshin shifted her even closer. His arms secured around her shoulders and waist as he buried his face into her neck "Kenshin." Kaoru whispered wincing at how hoarse she sounded. He didn't look up at her "I'm fine." She reassured hoping that he would see her then.

Kenshin pressed his lips against her throat "I thought I had lost you Kaoru." He mumbled. Never had she ever seen him in such an emotionally raw state… He was completely vulnerable at the moment, and Kenshin was trusting her enough to open up this part of himself. Kaoru's heart gave a little jolt as she realized this. Kenshin pulled away from her, capturing her in a haunted amethyst gaze "I was supposed to protect you." He began with a deep sense of conviction in his tone. Kenshin's fingers brushed lightly along her already darkening bruise "If I hadn't left your side you wouldn't have been hurt." He was blaming himself for her attack. Taking false responsibility. She simply couldn't allow him to carry such a heavy condemnation. Saito's attack had nothing to do with Kenshin, and everything to do with Shishio.

"Kenshin, this," Kaoru paused to motion to her sore throat "is not your fault." She said absolutely. The condemned look on his face told her that he wasn't convinced. Absently biting her lip Kaoru mauled over what she knew she had to do. It was not going to be easy to discuss, but she couldn't bare his self-inflicted guilt "That attack was Shishio's doing." Kaoru stated, forcing her tone to be indifferent as she pronounced that _monster's _name. Kenshin stiffened. He seemed both confused and angry about this information. Taking a deep, steading breath Kaoru started to explain "All those months ago, when the first attack happened…" Kaoru had to pause as those haunting memories resurfaced "Y-You asked me who had done it." She whispered feeling so very ashamed at this point "I did know the man. Shishio had been one of my patients." She was struggling to the right find words "I was… embarrassed. I just couldn't tell anyone the horrible truth." Kaoru swallowed hard as she cut to the chase "I'm not sure of the details, but I do know that Saito and Shishio must have been in alliance for the second attack."

"How can you be so sure?" Kenshin asked impassively. It was clear that he was still processing everything.

Old tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but Kaoru forced them back "Saito used the exact same words that Shishio had… 'You're beautiful when you're scared doctor...' I'll never forget them." Kaoru whispered wistfully.

Kenshin's POV

Although he seemed calm and collected on the outside, on the inside Kenshin was just barely holding together his outward disposition. He was angry, not only at Shishio, but himself. Kenshin very literally had Shishio at his mercy less than a few hours ago. He could have easily killed him then, but he had let him go. It was pure stupidity on his part. Never did he allow his opponents to live. Why had he made an exception to Shishio? The monster within him was irrationally enraged. It wanted blood, but this fury burning in the pit of his stomach dictated more than a simple kill. The monster wanted Shishio to experience a great deal of pain. It wanted him to beg for the relief that came with death. It wanted Shishio to be as scared as Kaoru must have been during those two attacks. The monster wanted him to feel her pain and more. Kenshin was highly aware of the fact that his next meeting with Shishio would be a gory one. He wouldn't be able to contain the monster then. He was barely able to contain it now just thinking about the boy "Kenshin…" There was no doubt in his mind that Kaoru had sensed a change in him. Her hand found his arm and rested in the crook of his elbow. She was trying to reel him back to reality. Until this moment Kenshin's golden stare had been centered at the floor, but now he was looking at her. Focusing on the hint of uncertainty in her sapphire blue eyes. She was treating him carefully, as one would do with a wild animal.

Even though his demon was so irrationally enraged, Kenshin found that Kaoru seemed to be the key to keeping the monster at bay. It was as if both he and the demon were in agreement when it came to her. Neither wanted her to be afraid of him. Extinguishing his anger Kenshin concentrated on taking care of Kaoru. She had been through quite the ordeal this evening. Placing his hand over hers in an attempt to ease her concern, Kenshin soothingly stroked his thumb across her wrist "I will protect you Kaoru, never again will Shishio or his men hurt you." He promised.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, and as always please leave any comments you have below! :)


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Tokyo Refusal

Chapter Fifteen

Kaoru's POV

Kyoto had been captured. The men stationed there brought to their knees by the enemy envision. There was nothing that could be done to prevent the takeover, and many men had lost their lives. In spite of their win the Shin Sen Gumi had cleansed the town with a hellish fire that had burned late into the evening, and could be seen from the two room house Kaoru and Kenshin temporarily resided in. Bright flames lit up the hillside as a thick, ominous smoke filled the sky. Overhead some grey clouds had gathered together with the promise of a fierce storm. The scent of rain and smoke drifted on a faint breeze, and Kaoru bowed her head low in a silent prayer for those who had made the ultimate sacrifice. Lifting her chin Kaoru watched as a large puff of smoke embedded with glower embers cleared the tree line. It would be hard for the Inshin Shishi to recover from this incident. Katsura's army was the only unit in this side of the war that had made any progress in enemy territory. Other units were already struggling with their boarders, they were barely managing to fend off the Shin Sen Gumi. It seemed as though this war had taken a bitter turn.

Staring into the distance Kaoru wished for Kenshin to return soon. He had left early that morning to see the damage done to Kyoto. Of course Kaoru wanted to talk him out of it—if the Shin Sen Gumi were to catch him it would mean immediate execution—but she held her tongue. Kaoru was aware of the unspoken code of the samurai. It was composed of the deepest respect, loyalty, and honor one could imagine. The code demanded him to go back for his comrades, in case any had survived and needed help. It was because of her understanding of this silent code that Kaoru forced her nerves to settle, and allowed him to go without protest. However that had been hours ago. The sun was beginning to set behind the tree tops now, and a knot of worry was forming in her stomach. A bundle of thoughts swirled around her head as she retreated into the hut. She worried for Kenshin's safety, and prayed for his return. Kaoru questioned how long they would be able to stay hidden. She considered the men whom had lost their lives that morning, and all the families that would one day receive that grievous news. All these thoughts weighed heavily on her mind. Yet, at the core of all these muddled thoughts was her younger brother Yahiko. He weighed the heaviest on her mind. Kaoru wondered whether he had made it out of the camp in time, whether he was alive or dead… A sharp cold chill shot up her spine, and the color receded from her face. What if Yahiko was dead?

Pressing her lips together in a thin, white line Kaoru refused to think on it for too long. Her brother was the head of their family dojo. A strong swordsman that could undoubtedly hold his own in a battle. Yahiko had taught numerous samurai—including some of Katsura's own men. To defeat her brother would be a challenge to any opponent. With all that in mind Kaoru began to believe that Yahiko could have survived. However as the smallest sliver of hope started to ease her troubled thoughts, Kaoru couldn't help the tiny seed of doubt plaguing that hope.

Kenshin's POV

Kenshin moved quietly and quickly as he navigated the alleyways of Kyoto. Each footstep silent, each move made calculated and precise. The last thing he needed was to attract the attention of a Shin Sen Gumi solider. Rounding a darken corner Kenshin came to a halt. In front of him sit the burned remains of the tea house. Even though everything had been destroyed, a few barren wooden beams stood among the pile of charred rubble, as if to signify rebellion. For some reason this strange sight brought him a little peace, and perhaps a sliver of hope. If anything could have survived that fire than maybe some of his comrades had survived as well. Peering out into the street Kenshin scanned the area for any enemy soldiers. Assuming the coast was clear he began to step out from the shadows, however he had to quickly retreat as two men rounded the street corner "Stay close kid!" A familiar voice demanded.

Peaking around the edge of the building he was pressed against, Kenshin recognized one of the two men as Sanosuke Sagara "Stop!" A Shin Sen Gumi solider was hot on their heels with his sword drawn and ready for blood shed.

Sanosuke turned around to face the man with his fists drawn tight. He sent the samurai a nasty little smirk "Alright. If you want a fight, then I will give you one." He growled. The samurai launched forward, his sword aimed for the fighter's abdomen. Instinctively Kenshin placed a hand on the hilt of his katana, ready to assist Sagara if so need be. However the fighter seemed to be in complete control of the situation. Amid the samurai's strike Sanosuke had enclosed the blade within his bare hands. For a moment or two it seemed as though the samurai was in shock "Heh." The fighter drew the sword straight out of the samurai's hands and tossed it to the side "Now you can fight me like a real man." Sanosuke slid a foot behind him, and leveled his fists with his chin. The solider never saw the first punch. It was a knock-out blow to the jaw. At the base Kenshin had heard the rumors of Sanosuke Sagara and his incredible strength, but until now he have never seen that kind of strength in action. The samurai wobbled, stumbling a little before collapsing to the ground. It almost seemed like his body hadn't had time to register the strike. Judging by the fact that the man was still breathing Kenshin assumed that Sagara was holding back.

"Watch out!" The man accompanying Sagara yelled. During the fight Kenshin had sensed an additional presence, but until then hadn't been able to pin point it. The second samurai appeared behind Sagara with all the intentions of killing him. Moving with god-like speed Kenshin drew his blade from its sheath, meeting with the full force of the enemy's sword. Using a diversion technique Kenshin pushed the samurai's blade to the side, leaving him completely vulnerable. The Battousai took that moment of vulnerability to ram his katana through the man's chest. The opponent's sword clattered to the ground, and a drop of blood slid down his chin. With a gasp he fell to his knees in front of Kenshin. Without a word Kenshin withdrew his blade and let gravity pull the corpse to the ground.

"So you survived too, huh?" Sanosuke asked cheerfully. Kenshin nodded his head, deciding to indulge the fool. Sagara gave him a cheeky grin "Well Doc will be happy about that. Speaking of which, have you seen her? Me and Yahiko here," He jabbed a thumb in the direction of the other man "have been looking everywhere for her."

"She is safe..." Kenshin replied "I need you two to come with me." He commanded in a tone that left absolutely no room for objections.

Kaoru's POV

The sun was setting fast, quickly disappearing behind the mountains in the distance, and Kaoru had yet to see Kenshin's return. With night upon her Kaoru thought that she might need to seek some sort of protection. Digging through a box she had found earlier that day Kaoru stumbled upon a kitchen knife. She tested it's sharpness by running her finger along the edge of the blade. Disappointingly she found it to be rather dull. However, when considering a dull knife or no protection at all, Kaoru would definitely take the knife. Tucking it away in her obi belt the doctor settled down in the middle of the room. She hadn't sit there long when she heard the sound men talking just outside of the door. Moving to her feet Kaoru creeped over to the window, and pressed herself against the wall. Carefully she peaked through the dingy glass to see the silhouettes of three men. Her heart jumped into her throat as she moved beside the door. If nothing else she would have the element of surprise. Holding the handle of her knife tightly Kaoru waited in silence for the door to open.

Slowly the door creaked open. Closing her eyes Kaoru begin counting._ One, two, three… _If she made her attack too soon it would lead to immediate failure. Her heart was hammering against her rib cage, and her hands were slightly shaking with fear. _Four, five… _"Kaoru?" Rooted to her spot against the wall Kaoru felt relief rush over her like a waterfall. That was Kenshin's voice calling out her name, she would recognize that warm baritone anywhere. Leaning her head against the wall Kaoru relaxed. _It's Kenshin_. The knife slid from her hand and hit the wooden floor with a muted clatter "Kaoru?" Kenshin whispered again.

Kaoru stepped out into the moonlight filtering in through the doorway "Kenshin." Kaoru mumbled as her emotions took over. She ran to him with open arms. Nearly knocking him over, she clung to him like a security blanket "I didn't think you were coming back." She cried as her arms wrapped around his waist. There for a while she wasn't sure if he would come back.

Kenshin, whom was left in a state of shock at first, slowly came back to life. Gently his hand found the top of her head where his fingers twisted into her hair, and guided her head to his chest "I'm sorry Kaoru, I didn't mean to worry you." Kenshin mumbled apologetically as his hand slide down to cup the base of her neck.

"Kaoru!" Another familiar voice broke through the doorway. Kaoru raised up on her tiptoes to peak over Kenshin's shoulder at her little brother. He looked just as relieved as she was.

Moving out of Kenshin's embrace she rushed to her brother and threw her arms around his neck "I'm so glad you're alright."

"What about me Doc?" Just behind Yahiko stood a very sad looking Sanosuke. Kaoru giggled at his overly dramatized expression.

"I'm glad you're alright too, Sano."

Though Kaoru was happy to see everyone alive the reunion was short lived. Not long after their arrival the four of them were sitting around the fire engaged in deep conversation. With Kyoto in the possession of the Shin Sen Gumi there were precautions to take, and people to reassemble. Currently the conversation was focused on Yahiko, and his proposal of traveling back to Tokyo to warn the Inshin Shishi stationed there "Kaoru, I want you to return to Tokyo with me." Until now Kaoru had been disengaged from the conversation. Her concentration had been turned to the soft, orange embers burning faintly in the hearth next to her. Her mind a million miles away. Now all eyes were on her. Kaoru glanced to Yahiko—immediately regretting doing so. There was a silent plead in those brown eyes. He didn't want her to be out here. He was afraid for her, afraid of losing his sister, but the decision had been made long before he had ever asked. Looking to Kenshin her blue eyes softened. She couldn't leave him. What they have was something unexplainable, and Kaoru just couldn't simply give it up… she couldn't give him up. Not that easily.

The look on her face was apologetic as she regarded her little brother "I can't go back to Tokyo." Kaoru stated firmly knowing that he would be heart-broken, knowing that she was intentionally hurting him with this decision. Yahiko tried unsuccessfully to hide the pain on his face, but it was hard to hide anything from the person who had practically raised you. Kaoru adverted her eyes to the floor "I'm sorry Yahiko, but my place is here in Kyoto." She had raised this boy from a mere child to the man sitting before her. Kaoru had sacrificed everything for her family, setting aside her own dreams to assume the place of their mother. But Yahiko was grown and their mother gone, and now it was time for Kaoru to do what she wanted. She didn't expect Yahiko to understand her decision. She simply wanted him to honor it.

"This isn't up for debate Kaoru." Yahiko stated gruffly, retaliating with some form of misguided anger "You're going to Tokyo." He growled. Kaoru could read the hurt written all over his face. He wasn't truly mad at her, instead he was disappointed and scared, but Yahiko had always put up this strong front... ever since he was little.

"No, I'm not." Kaoru replied calmly.

He slammed his fist into the floor "Yes you are damn it!" Yahiko yelled "I'm not going to just let you get killed out here Kaoru." The air around their small group stiffened "I won't stand by and just allow it to happen!" Kaoru opened her mouth to protest, but Yahiko quickly cut her off "I'm not stupid." He hissed pointing a finger at Kenshin "I know that he is the Battousai. I know that he is dangerous. And I know that you have feelings for him." Yahiko shot a dark glare in his direction "You're staying for him, but is he really worth your life Kaoru? Because this man will kill you!"

He had gone too far "Yahiko!" Kaoru seethed "That is enough."

A long, tense silence filled the space between them before Yahiko broke it with a final stance "Fine Kaoru. Do whatever you want to." Yahiko stood to his feet, his hands formed into tight fists at his side "If you want to give up your life for a man just like our pathetic mother, then go ahead. I no longer care." He hissed as he stomped out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I'll go talk to him…" Sano muttered as he followed out the door behind Yahiko, seeking to defuse this heated quarrel between the two siblings.

* * *

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and as always leave any comments you have below. :)


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Confessions

Chapter Sixteen

Confessions

Kenshin's POV

Kenshin stood at the window watching the heated conversation between Sagara and Yahiko take place. Sanosuke had convinced Kaoru's brother to come back to the hut, but he had refused to come back in. So currently their conversation was revolved around getting Yahiko to come inside, and from where Kenshin stood it seemed as though Sagara was making little progress "He's going to get her killed Sano!" Yahiko yelled loud enough for his words to cut through the house's wall. Kenshin winced inwardly. He couldn't contest her brother's logic. If Kaoru were to stay with him then she most certainly would be in danger. Kenshin would protect her with his entire being, but what about those times when he wouldn't be there? He wouldn't deny Yahiko's accusation; however, Kenshin would do everything his is power to prevent it from becoming true.

Turning away from the window Kenshin glanced over at Kaoru, his eyes softening upon seeing her. She sat next to the fireplace, her knees tucked underneath her chin, and her arms wrapped securely around her legs. No doubt this altercation between her and Yahiko had cut Kaoru deeply. Though she was a fierce doctor, Kaoru was an incredibly gentle soul. She was full of compassion and empathy. Those who she loved, she loved with her whole heart, and to be at odd ends with them simply crushes her. Kenshin frowned. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve the pain that he constantly brings her. Kaoru was created of everything good in this world. For him to allow her into his life, one of death and destruction, it would slowly destroy her. She was not built for his kind of world, a world in which would extinguish that beautiful light within her. She deserved a better life, a life in Tokyo where she could find a suitable husband, one not tainted in the blood of men, and raise a family in peace without having to worry about the ghosts of war coming back for them. She deserved a life that he may never be able to give her.

Suddenly Kaoru tilted her head to the side, sapphire eyes meeting with his intense gaze. It wasn't until that moment that Kenshin realized he had been staring at her. An unsure smile curved the side of her lips and his heart gave a painful squeeze. He was such a selfish man, and it disgusted him. He should make her go back to Tokyo, but he couldn't. Kenshin crossed the room, and settled on to the floor beside her. How weak he was when it came to this woman "How are you doing?" His question was merely a soft whisper.

"Fine." She replied equally as soft while sweeping her long, black hair onto one shoulder. Kenshin's jaw tightened when he caught sight of that dark purple handprint marring the creamy flesh of her throat. A hot, vengeful anger filled his body at the sight of that hideous marking. Saito had paid a steep price for that bruise, and Shishio would be shone the same curtesy the very next time they encountered one another. Sapphire eyes widening Kaoru quickly slipped her hand over the marking, hiding it away from him "It doesn't really hurt." Kaoru murmured in an attempt to soothe him. However lying was never her strong suit. Knowing that his rage would only upset her farther, Kenshin masked his emotions. Carefully his hand draped over hers, and he gently guided it away from her neck. She didn't say a word as he moved a little closer to get a better look at the mark. Tenderly he probed the edges of the bruise. She flinched just slightly at his attentive administrations. Apologetically he ghosted his thumb across her sore flesh, trying to amend for the pain he had caused. "I'm sorry for what Yahiko said." Kaoru murmured softly "He was angry, and he took it out on you Kenshin."

Kenshin shook his head and dropped his hand into his lap "Your brother wasn't wrong about me." She pursed her lips with the hint of a rather stubborn protest on the tip of her tongue, but Kenshin was quick to prevent the retaliation. It was time that he tell Kaoru exactly what she was getting herself into by staying "I am a dangerous man." Kenshin pressed on "There are things that I have done that you wouldn't be able to imagine in your worst nightmares. I have killed people in the most ruthless of ways, and have taken so many lives that I lost count somewhere along the way." Kenshin looked down at his calloused palms. So many lives had been destroyed by those hands "My work on the battle field has left me with many enemies. Enemies that wouldn't think twice about killing you to get to me." Kenshin curled his fingers into a tight fist "I am such a selfish man Kaoru." He admitted self-loathingly "You deserve a much better life than what I can offer, but I am too selfish to give you that." He eyes reflected deep guilt as he looked at her.

Kaoru moved to sit in front of him with a look of stubborn determination on her face. She carefully placed her hands over his tightly wound fists, gently easing them apart "The truth is I'm a bit selfish too." Kaoru began. She sent him a weak, crooked smile "I knew being with you was never going to be easy, but I pursued you anyway. I knew that I would become your vulnerability. I've put you at risk as well Kenshin." She confessed as her hands molded into his. Kenshin held those small, dainty hands tight "And what's worse is that I don't regret anything. Instead I want more. I want to know everything about you, I want to be your weakness and greatest strength. I want to help you bare your burdens… So you have not been the only one to be selfish." Waves of emotion washing over him Kenshin did the only thing he could think of. Carefully he cupped Kaoru's face within his hands and pulled her close. Their lips ghosted against each other once, twice, a third time sending sparks of electricity down his spine. Leaning back Kenshin took in the soft, pink blush spreading across her cheeks, the way her long lashes fluttered dreamily, and the small smile that curved the corners of her lips. Never had he seen a woman more beautiful than her.

For the following half hour the two of them sat in a comfortable silence as they waited to see if Yahiko would come inside. In the meantime Kaoru had laid her head on Kenshin's shoulder, curling her body against his. She had nearly fallen asleep when the door opened. Sagara walked through the threshold alone, grumbling angrily to himself. He crossed the room in a few long strides and settled down in front of Kenshin and Kaoru "He is such a stubborn boy." Sanosuke growled obviously irritated. Kenshin glanced down at Kaoru. _It seems as though it runs in the family. _He thought privately. Straighten up Kaoru came back to life with a small yawn. Scanning the room a look of disappointment crossed her face.

"I must have hurt him worse than I thought." She mumbled sadly "Perhaps I should try talking to him." Just as Kaoru went to stand up Kenshin placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

Furrowing her brows Kaoru regarded him curiously. Kenshin took to his feet, slipping the sword—that had lain at his side most of the night—through his obi belt "I believe his anger is directed at me." Kenshin announced "Therefore it is probably best if I talk to your brother." Kaoru nodded silently in agreement.

Sagara scoffed "Good luck there, buddy."

Kenshin eased the door shut behind him, sealing away the warmth that was emanating from within the house. Stepping out into the chilly night Kenshin took a deep breath. The crisp, cool air penetrated his lungs with a sobering sting. He didn't have the slightest idea as to what he would tell Yahiko, but he did know that he would not allow things to continue as they were. Scanning the areas around the house Kenshin found the boy sitting next to a tall oak tree a few feet from the house. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his elbows resting atop of them, and his head bowed low. Kenshin deliberately made some noise as he approached Yahiko. He had hoped to gain his attention, but seeing as the boy didn't so much as twitch, Kenshin knew that he had failed in doing so. Dislodging his katana from his belt, Kenshin sat down in the grass beside Yahiko with his swords propped against his shoulder. Again Kenshin tried to obtain the boy's attention by clearing his throat, and again Yahiko seemed keen on ignoring his existence. Kenshin turned his eyes upward. There was a clear, starry sky out that night "The sky is rather beautiful tonight, isn't it?" He asked a bit whimsically.

Yahiko turned to him with a dark scowl "What do you want?" He hissed impatiently. Despite the person this war was turning him into, Kenshin had always had a way with children. He fondly remembered a little girl from the village below his master's hut. She had been picking flowers for her mother in the same field he had been training in. The poor girl—whom he recalled as Suzumi—had fell and twisted her ankle. When Kenshin had stumbled upon her she had been scared and teary eyed. But after he had devoted his afternoon to helping her collect the rest of her bouquet, and returning her home he had unknowingly became her friend. The rest of that summer she had visited him and Hiko quite often with gifts of meals made by her and her mother. She had been a very sweet little girl. However, Yahiko wasn't quite a child, though his actions reflected one.

Kenshin stared off into the distance as he spoke "I would like to resolve this issue you have with me." He replied quietly.

"Alright, then leave." Yahiko retorted. The boy turned to Kenshin with a fiery temper "If you weren't here than I wouldn't have to worry about Kaoru getting hurt. I've seen your kind Battousai. I know what you can do to her, and Kaoru deserves someone better than you."

"Well then there is something we do agree on." Yahiko's expression faded into shock "Kaoru does deserve better than me. I have done things that I am not proud of Yahiko. I am ridden in sins, and tainted by the blood of men. I have a dark past and a darker future that I fear I will never entirely rid myself of. I don't know if I could ever give Kaoru the kind of life she deserves. Still, though I have warned her, she seemed set on staying."

The few moments of silence went by, and eventually the initial shock wore off and was replaced with anger. Yahiko pointed an accusing finger at Kenshin "Yeah right, you don't really care about her. You don't know her like I do, she would never be fine with a man like you, not unless you have been lying to her. Well I don't believe your sappy act at all." Kenshin chuckled softly, igniting a rather sour look from Yahiko "What's so funny?"

"I suppose that stubborn nature runs in the family." Kenshin murmured as he stood up "I'm sorry that you do not believe me, but I will promise to keep Kaoru safe. Whether you want to believe me or not, I truly do care about her." Just as he was about to walk back to the house a little red flag went off in his head. Someone else was here. Kenshin reach for his katana just in time to sense the throwing knives aimed for Yahiko. I one smooth, fluid motion Kenshin had pushed Yahiko out of the line of fire, drawn his blade, and deflected the knives. The boy hit the ground with a hard thud as Kenshin readjusted his stance. The deflected knives embedded themselves into the ground at the samurai's feet. Concentrating on the aura this opponent was giving off Kenshin was able to pinpoint it up in the trees "Yahiko, go back to the house." Kenshin warned knowing that the boy would only be in his way if there was a fight.

However Yahiko seemed to be paralyzed in fear and unable to move. Therefore Kenshin knew that he would need to end this quickly. Using his god-like speed Kenshin vanished from his spot underneath the tree and reappeared a few branches above their attacker. The solider dressed in a Shin Sen Gumi uniform had yet to sense the Battousai's presence, which gave Kenshin the element of surprise. Angling his sword directly above the solider Kenshin allowed himself to free fall downward on to the attacker. Within seconds his blade entered through the top of the man's skull and straight on down into his body. Blood gushed from his ear, nose, eyes, and mouth as the weight of death pulled both of them from the tree branch. Mid-fall Kenshin pulled his katana free from the corpse, and glided to the ground gracefully. The dead body collapsed into the dirt, Kenshin landing just a few inches away from it. Yahiko, who up until this point had remain petrified with fear, slowly came back to "Y-You save my life…" he gasped his eyes moving between Kenshin and the corpse "W-Why would y-you do that? I've been terrible to you."

Kenshin flicked his blade clean and returned it to its sheath "I choose to save you, because it would cause Kaoru a great deal of pain to lose her brother." He replied stoically.

After that close call Yahiko and Sanosuke escaped under the cover of the night to Tokyo. The departure was short and sweet. Yahiko asked Kaoru once more if she would join him in Tokyo. Again she refused his proposal and this time he merely responded with a worried frown. Once they had said their farewells the two disappeared into the darkness to begin their long journey. While Sanosuke worked in Tokyo to send Kyoto help, Kenshin and Kaoru had decided to use their time to try and gather the remaining soldiers that had been stationed in the Tea House. Kenshin had also thought to try and get a lead on Katsura's whereabouts. He knew that there was a slim chance that the commander could have been killed in the attack. He had a secret emergency pathway built into the walls of the Tea House that would have ensured him a safe passage out. Now it would be only a matter of finding him in the aftermath of the attack.

* * *

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading. Please leave any comments below! :)


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Desires

Chapter Seventeen

Desires

Kaoru's POV

Kaoru stared blankly at the mangled corpse that lay a few feet away from the house. She stood in the threshold of the hut transfix by the gruesome sight. It was staggering to know that Kenshin was capable of something so horrendous. She simply couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that disfigured human body was the handiwork of the Battousai. The way the soldier's neck and limbs were twisted and disfigured grotesquely was alarming, but it was the head injury that had been the final cause of death. It was nothing but a gaping hole that started at the top of his skull, and end at the underside of his jaw. Kaoru's stomach lurched painfully. It was a terrible way to die. Adverting her eyes away from the maimed body, she stared at the wilted grass around the edge of the door frame. Kenshin was an incredibly powerful swordsman, and that was undeniable. Objectively he shouldn't have been able to make such a clean cut through something as hard as bone. It should have been a lot messier than what it was. That head wound told Kaoru that he had immense control and strength that she could only vaguely comprehend. Somewhere deep inside the realization that he was just as dangerous as the rumors had said caused a spiraling chill to course down her spine. Kaoru shivered in the warmth of the sunlight that had filtered through the forest canopy. To say that the aftermath of this battle didn't unsettle her would be a bold lie. This had given her a slightly different outlook on the man she had come to know, but at the same time Kaoru was willing to bet that what she was looking at now was only a taste of the true damage he could do with a katana. Especially when his inner slayer took over. It was that thought that frightened her a little.

So far Kaoru had only ever had a small glimpse into the darkness that laid deep within Kenshin. She was unsure was truly lurked underneath the surface of those molten golden eyes, but Kaoru had this strange feeling that something monstrous was simply biding its time, awaiting the moment that it would be unleashed. Likewise, she had always felt that Kenshin was constantly struggling with some sort of internal conflict. From a doctor's point of view Kaoru suspected that Kenshin was possibly suffering from some kind of mental or emotional trauma. However, there wasn't a lot of advances made with the side effect of war in soldiers. Additionally, psychology was an underfunded field of medicine. Very few studies had been made about the fragile nature of the human mind, and in a time of war such as now, any budding studies were put on hold. Even so, there were many times when they were alone that she had thought that he would tell her about that conflict, that he might let her into that darkness that threatened to consume him. However, every time Kaoru would get to close he would erect an impenetrable wall. What she didn't understand was whether that wall between them was built to protect him, or to protect her.

Kaoru's gaze wondered back to the corpse. It would be untrue if she said that this more brutal side of Kenshin didn't at least concern her, but she could not condemn him. He was a warrior and the battlefield was a place where unimaginably terrible things took place. Kenshin was Katsura's top assassin. Kaoru had heard the men talk about the Battousai's duty to the Choshu Clan. He essentially lived in the shadows of the war, going to great lengths to make sure that everything would run smoothly. With that in mind he was typically assigned to the more malicious missions. It had to have an effect on him—all these years he had lived a life filled with death and bloodshed. So how could she condemn him? The life he lived in was scary and the thought of becoming a part of that world did scare her, but Kaoru loved Kenshin. And a love like she held in her heart for him knew no bounds. If he would only allow her into that dark world of his she would simply accept it despite the fact that she would be scared. To truly love another person one must learn how to love everything about that person, and that darkness in him was a part of Kenshin.

Sensing the heavy gaze upon her shoulders, Kaoru turned around to meet the intensity of Kenshin's stare.

Kenshin's POV

Kenshin watched her from across the room. Apprehension had disabled his ability to move and he was rooted to where he stood next to the hearth. Kenshin pressed his lips together in a thin flat line as he prepared himself for her reaction. He never meant for her to see that ugly side of him—the one that so brutally and mercilessly took lives. Somewhere inside of him he began to resign to the thought of her leaving. At this moment, it seemed to be inevitable. After seeing something a repugnant as the grisly way he had killed that man. She had to be revolted by the way he had mangled that corpse. Any sensible woman would flee after seeing something like that. Kenshin was a dangerous man with a steadily growing affliction for a darken soul. He wouldn't stop her if she now decided to go back to Tokyo. If he were being truthful with himself, Kenshin had been aware that this would one day be a possibility. This sweet little fantasy he had been living in with Kaoru was bound to come to an end someday. He would let her go if she wished to do so. He had no right to try and make her stay. For what seemed to be an eternity he waited for her to deliver the verdict.

Then she turned around in the threshold of the doorway. Her long, black hair rustled at her waist as she lifted her chin to meet with his stoic gaze. She pushed the door closed. Kenshin would not burden her with unnecessary emotion. He wouldn't be responsible for her staying simply because he was too selfish—because she wouldn't want him to be sad. He expected fear. He expected her to look at him with disgust… for her to run away. Instead she only left him in stunned amazement. Kaoru's eyes soften as her gaze met with his. Then she began to take a few steps in his direction. Kenshin inwardly tensed up, suddenly afraid of what she would say to him. He never once tore his eyes away from her as she moved in his direction. A few more steps forward and she had closed the distance between them "Kenshin…" Her tone was barely above a whisper, and it cut into him like a freshly sharpened knife "What's wrong?" She asked "Are you feeling okay." Gently she raised her hand to his forehead, testing the skin with the back of her hand to see how warm it was. She left him puzzled yet again. Had she not seen that man's vulgar corpse? "You do feel a little warm." She murmured mostly to herself "Maybe I should try to find some medicinal herbs today." Kenshin's gaze wondered to past the door frame where the man lay with wide open, haunting black eyes "Does it…" Kaoru let her question trail off as she followed his gaze to the dead man a few feet away from the hut. Something must have clicked together in her mind because she suddenly placed her palm flat against the still tender scar on his cheek, and drew his attention to her "Stop it." She commanded in a serious tone.

"Kaoru…"

Her brows came together fiercely and her eyes narrowed on him "You shouldn't worry about that. I'm not going to worry about the corpse of a man who attacked the man I care deeply for, and who nearly killed my dear younger brother." Her eyes softened once more "Don't you dare condemn yourself for that man's death. This is a war Kenshin. People do die, and sometimes there's nothing that can be done about it."

"The sight of him… does it not scare you to know that I am capable of that?" Kenshin asked with conviction.

Frowning slightly, she bowed her head forward "If I was telling the truth, yes. It does frighten me a little." His stomach painfully twisted itself into tight knots, and it suddenly began to hurt to breathe. It felt like he was inhaling glass. Each breath felt as though his chest was being shredded to pieces. She was afraid of him. This would be it. He had managed to scare her away. Kenshin was sure that today would bring forth the last time he would ever see Kaoru Kamiya, but then she looked up at him with a burning desire gleaming within the depths of those deep blue sapphire pools "Kenshin, I refuse to leave you. You have come to mean a great deal to me. I want to be with you, I want to learn about you—everything there is to know even if some of it is a little scary. When you care about someone you will accept everything about them, even their scary parts." Just when he didn't think that he could ever love her any more than he did, Kaoru turns around and does something like this, something that only deepens his devotion to her. Would she ever cease to amaze him? He cupped her delicate face within both of his palms and pulled her close to him, pressing a meaningful kiss hard against her lips. Almost immediately she responded to him. Her body melded into his. One arm rested against his shoulder while the other hand slipped into his hair. Kaoru's slender fingers entangled themselves into the hair at the base of his skull where she lightly tugged.

A searing fiery sensation flooded his lower stomach and the member hidden away in his hakama twitched just slightly. It had been such a long time since he had felt the heat of arousal. Kenshin's hands slid silkily down the column of her neck, cherishing the feel of her soft, smooth skin against his fingertips. Her body quivered underneath his tender touch. Her response only aroused him more. Brazenly Kenshin hooked his thumbs into the neck of her kimono, and spread the pink cotton fabric open just far enough to expose the creamy flesh of her shoulders. She shuddered against him as the cool morning air touched her bare skin, but she wasn't protesting his actions. This encouraged him to continue. Pulling away from their long kiss Kenshin chuckled softly at the way her supple pink lips pouted in protest. Absently he wondered if she was even aware of the fact that she was pouting. Kenshin leaned down and placed a kiss against the corner of those addictive lips before spreading a trail of quick, hot kisses across her jawline. She released a shaky sigh at his gentle ministrations. Right now, was perhaps one of the most intimate moments they had ever experienced together. Kenshin worked his way over to her ear. Affectionately he nuzzled the shell of her ear with the tip of his nose before giving her lobe a tantalizing lick. This earned him a low gasp. "Did you like that?" He whispered huskily against her ear.

"Y-Yes." She breathed her voice slightly trembling. Kenshin could feel the heat of her embarrassment against his cheek. A private smile spread across his lips as he imagined his Kaoru blushing a delicate shade of pink. Teasingly he repeated the action with a flick of his tongue against her sensitive earlobe. Earning him a barely audible moan. He had heard it loud and clear. Kenshin wanted—needed to hear it that delicious little sound again. Moving away from her ear, he kissed his way down the length of her neck, pausing as he reached the graceful curvature of her collarbone. He placed warm open kisses across her collarbone and on to her shoulder, then moved to the junction between her shoulder and neck. He nuzzled against that delicate spot, once again erecting a moan from his Kaoru. The length of his member hardened and strained desperately against his hakama, causing Kenshin to release a low groan. His control was beginning to slip.

In a flurry of fabric Kenshin twirled Kaoru in a circle and guided her back against the wall that was previously behind him. He placed one hand against the wooden wall next to Kaoru's shoulder, and the other rested against her pink cheek. He examined her thoroughly. Dear god she was beautiful. He admired the way her lips had parted just slightly, and loved how flushed her skin looked. The swell of her breasts, which were now partial exposed due to her kimono sleeves having slid just a little farther down her arms, was rising and fall rather fast as her breathing accelerated in excitement. A spar few strands of her luscious black hair had fallen over her shoulder. Still it was those eyes of hers that provoked the loss of what little control he had. Kenshin could feel the heat of intense desire pouring from his body as he became entranced by that lustful gaze she was giving him. Those blue sapphires glittered darkly, hungrily. He couldn't resist her. A little more roughly than he intended, Kenshin crashed his lips against hers moving quickly, urgently. Experimentally he slid his tongue along her swollen bottom lip, pleading for access. Kenshin had a sudden primal desperation to taste her. He needed to know what she tasted like against his tongue. As he waited for her response, Kenshin's right hand began to travel down the side of her body, memorizing and tracing her curves through the kimono. At last Kaoru decided to graciously grant him permission in. Hesitantly she parted her lips. It became obvious that she had never kissed anyone in such a way, and so he took his time. Kenshin gently caressed her tongue with his, coaxing her to respond.

Kaoru seemed to be timid and a bit shy about their tongues meeting. So, she simply tested the waters at first, flicking her tongue this way and that to determine which was the best method. Then suddenly she stumbled upon a pleasurable romantic movement that she repeated again and again. Kenshin groaned longingly against her mouth as he retreated. He knew that this would have to end and soon. If he would allow them to continue then he would indefinitely lose control and perhaps hurt her. After all he was no stranger to the ways of women, and had experienced his fill of pleasure that came exclusively from the fairer sex. However, those women had not been virgins. They were also experienced. Kaoru was so very innocent. Kenshin knew that she had never been claimed by a man in such intimate ways. And if they were to ever continue this little endeavor he wished to do so properly. He wanted to be in control of himself so that he could make her first time as pleasurable as possible. That is if she wished to give him that most precious gift. Kenshin wanted Kaoru to have a good experience that she would never forget. When and if that time came that was exactly what he planned to give to her, but right now was not that time. She deserved so much more than this.

He stepped away from her "Kenshin?" She asked tilting her head to the side curiously. Obviously, she was confused about his sudden absence. Kenshin didn't reply to her question, he didn't even dare look at her. He knew if he did he would lose the will to leave. So before he lost his nerve Kenshin turned on his heel and disappeared through the door on the far end of the hut.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you have thoroughly enjoyed this little tease of a chapter. As always please leave any comments you have below.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Truth

Chapter Eighteen

Truth

Kenshin's POV

Kenshin shut the door to the hut quietly behind him. Taking a deep breath icy cold air pierced his lungs, and awoke his senses. It seemed as though a cold front had moved down from the mountains carrying the solemn promise of a late spring snow. Kenshin had been stationed in Kyoto for over three years and knew, from experience, that a snow storm in the late spring would not be out of character for this area, but could be grievous. He had witnessed such an occurrence a few times. This meant that he and Kaoru should be preparing for the worst. A snowstorm in Kyoto could mean being trapped indoors for at least a few days. They would need provisions in order to survive. Food, water, and firewood. There was a well behind the hut that Kenshin could fish enough water out of to last for a few days, and he was sure that he had seen an axe laying around the property, he could easily chop a few days' worth of firewood. It would be the food that would prove to be the most difficult to obtain. Without money, it would be very hard to find enough food to last them through a snow storm. Kenshin scanned the tree line of the forest, considering the idea of hunting. Then his eyes fell to the disfigured corpse laying at the edge of the forest. A morbid thought passed through Kenshin's mind… could that solider have been carrying money? _He wouldn't need it anymore. _Kenshin reasoned grimly. _It would be a shame to waste it. _Before he realized what he was doing, Kenshin started to move toward the dead man, the primal need of preservation urging him forward.

Kneeling down beside the stiffened corpse the samurai studied his flat, dead eyes and pale discolored skin. The cold conditions seemed to be aiding in preserving his body—something that would prove troublesome for Kenshin. He would have to dispose of the body somehow unless he wanted to risk discovery. An eerie feeling lingered in the pit of his stomach as he placed his palms against the corpse side and gave a heave. To Kenshin's relief the body turned over easily. Extending his hand forward towards the man's hakama pocket Kenshin paused as the taboo of tampering with corpses came to mind. He felt as though he was committing grave robbery, even if this body had yet to be buried. When he was younger he had been warned to never disturb the dead unless you wished to be haunted by a wrathful spirit. Nothing about what he was doing felt right, but he knew that the money would be necessary with the chances of a snow storm upon them. Choking down his old superstitions he continued on, slipping his hand into the man's pockets, searching for his wallet. At last—after investigating the second pocket—Kenshin happened upon a promising black, velvety pouch. Kenshin slipped this pouch into his own pocket, deciding against rummaging through its contents next to the corpse he had acquired it from.

His next order of business this morning came in the form of the disposal of the dead body. It was true that the ground had become hard, but it was far from frozen. If he worked quickly he could have a grave dug in no time. At the very least this solider deserved a semi-proper burial. Standing up, Kenshin dusted off his grey hakama and began walking toward the shed he had noticed earlier that was stationed behind the small house. After digging through the remains of the previous residence Kenshin was able to pull a shovel and small iron pot from the dilapidated shed. The pot would make for a good cooking tool over the next few days. He deposited it next to the front door, and rounded the house once more to decide on the location of the grave. After a few moments of debate Kenshin decided to start digging in a fairly open area just inside the forest's tree line.

Kaoru's POV

_Kaoru found herself sitting at the foot of an old stone well, a partially rusted cold metal wash tub sitting before her, and her arms elbow deep in icy cold water. She was trying to rid her surgical instruments of the dried blood that was encrusted on them. A sense of urgency coursing through her veins Kaoru began scrubbing harder and faster than before. Her stomach lurched as the sickening feeling of déjà vu settled over her. Kaoru felt as though something terrible was about to happen if she didn't hurry and leave soon. Quickening her pace her heart began to pound loudly against her chest. Something was coming, something dangerous. All the hairs on her arms stood up and a cold chill traveled down the expanse of her spine as she registered his voice "Good evening doctor…" Shishio. Kaoru stiffened and lost her grip on the knife she had been cleaning. With a barely inaudible 'ka-plunk!' the knife sunk to the bottom of the tub of water. His body was up against her back before she had time to move. His hands ravaging her roughly, leaving behind bruises. Shishio's hot breath was once again against her ear. He whispered a bittersweet promise "I'm going to break you." Kaoru felt as though she would be sick. No. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Kaoru tried to move, to struggle, but her body refused to cooperate. She was frozen. One of his hands slipped into the neck of her kimono and hooked onto her breast, squeezing uncomfortably hard. Tears stung the corners of her eyes. How could this be happening again?_

_ Just as Shishio had torn open the front of her kimono his attack saddened ceased. Kaoru felt a gale breeze brush against the back of her neck, and rustle the ends of her long black hair. Then something warm and thick splattered across her back. The weight of Shishio's body disappeared. Kaoru turned around to find Shishio's body sprawled across the grass, his head lying a few feet from his body. Dark crimson blood stained the ground and the steel blade of a katana that was currently being cleaned and sheathed "K-Kenshin…" Kaoru murmured those tears finally breeching the brim of her eyes and flowing freely down her face. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her to him. Wrapping her tightly within his arms, simply holding her as she cried._

_Kenshin had saved her…_

Kaoru awoke to a gentle, familiar caress against her cheek. Unconsciously she leaned into the feel of his rough, calloused palm, gradually her anxiety and fear that was present in the aftermath of the nightmare faded away. Tears that had escaped while she slept were being carefully wiped away. A warm smile curved the edges of her lips. It had been days since he had even gotten close enough to touch her, and for a moment she was deciding to enjoy this. Kaoru knew if she were to exhibit signs of waking up he would withdrawal.

Lately Kenshin had been stepping lightly around her, placing a safe distance between the two of them, trying to avoid the opportunity to engage in another passionate kiss as they had shared nearly a week prior. Kaoru felt the void of distance growing between them, and she desperately wanted to reach out to him, but hadn't found a good time to approach him. He had spent his days traveling to Kyoto, and looking for any leads in regard to the Choshu clan survivors, the majority of his focus placed on Katsura's whereabouts. Due to his searches, Kenshin usually left early in the morning and would return late at night long after Kaoru had retired for the night. This left little time for them to hold a meaningful conversation. Meanwhile, as he delved into his investigations in Kyoto, Kaoru had spent her days finding tasks that could occupy her time. After being accustomed to the fast pace of the clinic simply having nothing to do would drive her to madness. So, she had concocted various jobs to fill her days alone. She had gathered medicinal herbs, cleaned, and explored the small property. However, despite keeping her hands busy she was always aware of his absence, even when he had returned home. He was pulling away from her for the sake of propriety. To preserve her reputation and respect. Kaoru was aware of this, and appreciated his gentlemanly nature.

Even though she had a good idea of his honorable intentions Kaoru didn't want him to pull away from her. He hadn't frightened her that morning, and she hadn't protested his bold advances. In fact, Kaoru had made a few brazen moves of her own that morning. She hadn't regretted them then, and she certainly didn't regret the events of that morning now. Truthfully she hadn't wanted for him to abruptly stop. Perhaps now would be a good time for them to talk about it. Fluttering her eyes open she stirred slightly. Predictably he retracted his hand as Kaoru composed herself into a sitting position "Good morning." She greeted softly, not really knowing what else to say. He nodded his response and began to move to his feet. Kaoru, who slightly panicked at the thought of losing her chance to talk to him, threw out her arm and embedded her fingers into the stiff fabric of his sleeve. Kenshin's golden eyes peered down at her hand for a long while before traveling the expanse of her arm, and finally meeting with her desperate, pleading gaze. Having somehow understood her silent request, he settled back down to the floor beside her. For a few minutes, an awkward silence sat suspended between them as Kaoru gathered her thoughts. She was the first to speak "Kenshin…" She murmured so quietly that it would have taken advanced hearing such as his to even catch it "We need to talk about what happened a few days ago." Kaoru announced watching worriedly as an unreadable mask settled across his face.

He was already beginning to detach himself. Kaoru had come to learn that that mask was how he dealt with conflicting or hurtful emotions. He would conceal his feelings and not allow the true pain he felt to show through "I over stepped my boundaries that morning. I apologize, I didn't intend for it to go that far." He dropped his head, casting his eyes away from her so that she would not recognize the shame that now lingered in their golden depths "It will not happen again." Kenshin promised with a self-convicting tone. Kaoru was taken aback by his response. She didn't know what to say because she was overwhelmed with conflicting emotions that she didn't entirely understand. Empathy came first as she realized that he seemed to be punishing himself internally. Confusion came next as she couldn't determine why he would feel badly for what had occurred between them. Finally, anger began to feel her as she came to the realization that he would never again ignite the passion that had nearly consumed her that morning.

"Why?" She asked her voice faltering, her hurt clearly showing through. Angry tears pricked the corners of her eyes "I don't understand. Why would you not want to kiss me like that again? I know you love me, you have proven it again and again, so why?" She demanded disconcertingly. Her confusion mingled with her insecurities as the idea of him not wanting her came to mind. Thoughtlessly she voiced this sudden insecurity "Am I not desirable to you?" Kaoru pressed, her bottom lip quivering.

Kenshin's head snapped up at her accusation, and he pinned her with a heated gaze that caused her heart to skip a beat. The desire that lingered within that dark ember gaze was an unbridled, carnal kind of lust. Kaoru barely had time to process what was happened when in a single, fluid motion he had wrapped his fingers around her neck, his thumb forcing her chin up so that she would have to look at him. Kaoru froze underneath his touch, her heart racing within her chest. He pressed a hard kiss against her lips, kissing her roughly, carelessly. A luscious, addictive liquid fire pooled into her stomach and dampened her kimono as she returned his kiss fiercely. Kenshin's free hand outlining the contours of her back, causing her body to shudder beneath his burning touch. He suddenly pulled her flush against his body, so that she could feel his hardened erection pressing against her stomach. Feverishly his tongue begged for entrance to her mouth. Willingly Kaoru granted him that access and he wasted no time in melding his tongue with hers. Expeditiously he lowered her body to the bed roll behind her. The warmth that had gather at her center had nearly consumed her with desire and need as he broke away from the kiss, and moved down her throat to the soft, supple swell of her breast that had been exposed by her loose kimono neck. His tongue licked tantalizingly at her heated flesh, compelling Kaoru to release a loud moan, in which in turn earned her another fiery kiss.

Once he had finished this kiss with a careful nip at her swollen bottom lip, Kenshin gently swept a few stray black hairs from her flushed face "Never think that I do not desire you." He murmured huskily "I want you desperately Kaoru." A sad, tortured smile pulled at the corners of his mouth "And that is why I cannot have you, not yet." He moved away from her and settled back into a sitting position on the wooden floor beside the bed roll.

Kaoru turned on to her side and gaze up at him curiously "Why?" She asked confused by his reasoning.

Kenshin looked to her longingly "Because I fear that I would be unable to control myself." He explained, the truth leaving her a bit breathless. He cocked his head to the side and gave her a playful grin that she had never seen before "Besides, you deserve to be well satisfied Kaoru." His words went well beyond her understanding since her experience in love was next to none, but she still blushed a deep shade of red, feeling embarrassed by the way that he could casually discuss such things. Kenshin chuckled softly, amused by her embarrassment "You are very adorable Kaoru." In despite of her redden cheeks Kaoru felt a sense of relief. Kenshin seemed to have come back to her for the time being, and he was even allowing her to view a side of him that is extremely rare. A light hearted side that had been entrapped by the darkness of his world for far too long. Kaoru hoped to see more of this as time passed. She wished to see him smile and be truly happy. Perhaps one day he could be, but until then she would be satisfied with those small glimpses.

* * *

A/N: So there is another chapter, I tried to throw in a little passion for the sake of valentines day. I hope you have enjoyed reading! If you have any comments please leave them in the box below. :)


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Message

Chapter Nineteen

The Message

Kaoru's POV

Returning to the streets of Kyoto left an empty, sick feeling in the pit of Kaoru's stomach. It appeared that things had greatly changed since the destruction of the base and the disbandment of the Choshu Clan. When Katsura's army had control of Kyoto the people who were forced to reside in the town were able to at least wonder about freely. It wasn't uncommon to see children playing in the street, or mothers wandering about their properties taking care of household duties—things like hanging laundry and gardening. But as she continued through the nearly empty streets she noticed that there were no children running about, and most people had boarded up their doors and windows. The few people she had passed in the street didn't dare to make eye contact, and their conversations were hushed as if trying to prevent the soldiers—now stationed at every corner—from eavesdropping. The distrustful, unfriendly vibe was foreboding and left Kaoru feeling rather unsettled. This was not the Kyoto that she had once known. Kaoru turned a familiar corner and sped up her pace as the small marketplace came into sight.

As she approached the small market Kaoru noticed that the booths had thinned considerably. Many of the usual merchants she had been accustomed to were gone. In fact, only a bare six remained. Her stomach coiled itself into a tight knot as she approached an old farmer attending his rice cart. Subconsciously she reached into her kimono sleeve pocket and felt for the velvet pouch of coins Kenshin had equipped her with. Satisfied that she hadn't lost her money Kaoru began to examine the buckets of rice, each baring their own price based on weight. Kaoru didn't have a great lot of money, but she had a fair amount that should buy them the essentials. Still she wanted to spend sparingly. The farmer eyed her carefully from underneath his straw hat as she picked up a bucket or two and tried weighing them. Kaoru felt his scrutinizing gaze, but ignored it. Finally, she decided on a bucket of rice that was perfectly heavy and fairly priced. She pulled her pouch of money out of her pocket and took the appropriate amount of coins out. With an uneasy smile se offered the man her money. For a moment or two he simply stared at her outstretched hand. Finally, the farmer took her money, and shoved it into his pant pocket. When his hand reappeared, there was a piece of paper in between his fingers that he placed on the cart and slid in Kaoru's direction.

Curiously Kaoru picked up the neatly folded note, her eyes never leaving the farmer's unreadable expression. Gingerly she opened the message and read the question that had been quickly and messily scrawled down. _Are you Kaoru Kamiya? _The doctor glanced back to the farmer. He had raised a single grey, scruffy brow and had crossed his arms over his chest impatiently. Kaoru swallowed thickly. What did this mean? How did he know who she was? More importantly what did he want with her? Kaoru finally nodded "Yes." She responded meekly. The old man grunted and pulled a bucket of rice from the very back of the cart. Furrowing her brows Kaoru took the bucket. She had many questions, but thought that she would receive no answers if she were to inquire this strange man.

"Have a good day miss." He said in a stale, gruff tone as she took hold of the handle of the bucket. To her surprise this bucket felt even heavier than the others. It was surely more expensive than the one she had originally chosen, but he hadn't asked for more money. Shaking off her queer experience with the farmer Kaoru gave him a stiff bow and continued to the next stand.

The cold front that had recently moved down from the mountains carried a promise of a late spring snow storm—an implication that could prove fatal if they were stranded without any provisions. So, this trip to the market was necessary if they were to survive the snowy days to come. The second stand Kaoru moved to was a shabby looking booth. It had been slapped together with some rough lumber, and their merchandise varied greatly. They sold miscellaneous items everything from houseware to canned goods. For a little while Kaoru sifted through the small selection of quilts, thinking that a little extra warmth wouldn't be too bad if it came at a fair price. Unfortunately, the prices at this particular stand seemed to be rather high, and Kaoru quickly moved away from it and to the next one.

The cart next to the pricey stand sold various vegetables, and some canned goods. Kaoru purchased two jars of pickled radish and a couple cans of bean sprouts from this stand. The young woman watching over the cart took her money and compiled her groceries into a small basket. Kaoru was rather grateful for her thoughtfulness, and graciously took the basket of goods. Having completed her grocery list the doctor took only a little while longer to rummage through the remaining carts, but didn't buy anything else. At last her shopping trip had come to an end, and Kaoru left the market place pleased with her purchases.

As she made her way out of Kyoto Kaoru kept a careful eye on the shadows of the surrounding buildings trying to spot her samurai. He had been very firm about not allowing her to venture into town alone. Kaoru wasn't about to protest against his company. After all she was all too aware that Kyoto would not be the safe haven she had once known. However, there was a problem, which was the fact that neither of them could risk Kenshin being recognized by a Shin Sen Gumi solider. It would only cause them unneeded confrontation that would rile up the enemy camp, and ultimately create a hassle for the two of them. So, it was decided that Kaoru would take care of the shopping, and Kenshin would lurk not too far away in the safety of the shadows, ready to strike if the situation so called for it. Today it seemed that their precautions proved to be unnecessary. As planned Kenshin met Kaoru at the threshold of the hidden, dirt path that winded through the forest to their temporary home. He took the heavier bucket of rice, relieving Kaoru of some of the weight "That was a strange encounter you had with the farmer." He commented, eyeing the bucket suspiciously.

Kaoru nodded in agreement "He was acting oddly. I wonder why it was so important for me to have that particular bucket?" She mused aloud as they continued along the overgrown, dirt path.

"I'm not sure."

The trip from Kyoto to their hidden forest home felt rather short as Kaoru babbled about various things she had seen in the diminished marketplace. Kenshin listened patiently to her idle chatter, every now and again nodding his head when it seemed appropriate in the conversation. Once they had reached the hut the environment had changed dramatically. The once blue sky overhead was blanketed with heavy, dark grey clouds. The temperature had dropped below freezing, and tiny reminisces of snowflakes drifted around in the air. The snow storm they had been promised would soon hit, and the two of them had made it just in time.

Kenshin's POV

The last bit of light had just faded from the windowpane when Kenshin had managed to get the fire fully stoked. Kaoru had used her time waiting on the fire to thoroughly clean out the old cooking pot Kenshin had discovered in the old, dilapidated shed behind the hut. In resemblance to her work as a surgeon he had notice how she was careful to leave no corner unattended. It was rather amusing to him to see how much time and work she had put into cleaning the old pot, knowing that her effort was simply a force of habit. He wondered if she even realized that she was treating it like a patient in the clinic. With a smile Kenshin turned his attention away from Kaoru and used the stick in his hand to prod the fire. A flurry of orange embers spiraled upward from the cinders as a wave of heat washed over his chilled skin. For a moment, he glanced to the pile of firewood he had neatly stacked on the far wall against the door. Kenshin hoped that he had enough to last for the duration of the snow storm. With that thought in mind his gaze then drifted over to the only window in the hut. Outside the snow seemed to be pouring down from the sky. If the weather didn't lighten up, by tomorrow morning they would be snowed in. The idea of being trapped in the small hut didn't bode well with Kenshin, but he knew that they had enough food, water and warmth to last them for a week or more. Surely the storm wouldn't last longer than that.

Finally, Kaoru was satisfied with the worked she had done in cleaning the iron pot, and was moving on to filling it with enough water to cook the rice. Kenshin listened as the water sloshed against the sides of the pot. It was then that his thoughts turned to Kaoru cooking. He had never seen her cook before, and never had he asked if she even knew how. Surely a young woman as smart as she was could cook though. As he became wrapped up in thoughts of Kaoru's cooking abilities, he only vaguely heard the scrapping of the wooden lid on the bucket being removed "Kenshin…" Kaoru's soft voice drew him from his unimportant musings. Peeking over his shoulder at the sweet doctor Kenshin was quick to register the confusion that played on her delicate features. Her head tilted to the side as she reached her hand into the bucket of rice. With a small tug, Kaoru pulled free a letter lightly buried under a pile of rice. Kenshin stood and quickly moved to her side to get a better view of this mysterious envelope from the farmer. Kaoru gently eased the envelope open, and pulled the letter free. She delicately unfolded it as Kenshin settled down next to her on the floor.

The letter was written on thick, expensive parchment. The handwriting itself was beautiful and flowing, it was the kind of writing one would expect to see of a nobleman. This peaked Kenshin's interest. He was familiar with the handwriting. He had seen it dozens of times at the tea house.

_ Dear Mr. Himura and Dr. Kamiya,_

_ I am writing to inform you that the Choshu Clan has been far from defeated. As I am writing this letter we are recruiting men, and reassembling our army. Plans are currently being drafted to take back Kyoto. Forgive me for not contacting you sooner, however we were uncertain that you two had even survived the fire. If it wasn't for your acquaintance Sanosuke Sagara we would have presumed that the both of you had perished. Sagara seems to have a short memory, for he couldn't recall your location, so I would consider myself lucky that one of you happened upon the spy I had placed in the Kyoto market._

_ There is much that we need to catch up on. I will spare the majority of the details until we can meet personally, but there have been many advances on our part in Kyoto. I have enclosed a map of our whereabouts. I look forward to seeing the both of you soon._

_ Take care,_

_ Katsura_

They both seemed to have finished reading the letter at the same time, and on que Kaoru switched the page over to the map behind the writing portion. Kenshin studied the well-drawn map, memorizing the narrow mountain path that would no doubt be burdened with many dangers. His thoughts turned to Kaoru. He did not favor the idea of her accompanying him through the hazardous mountain pass. There would be feral animals, and ruthless bandits that they were sure to encounter on their way. Kenshin was an excellent warrior. His sword technique was refined to be as equally dangerous as his opponents. It was comprised of offensive techniques that were meant to be single strike attacks. One's opponent would not be able to continue fighting after landing one of those mastered strikes. However, the single flaw in his technique was that after he had sufficiently killed his opponent, Kenshin was left wide open for an attack. While he had no doubt that alone he would easily be capable of fending off a pack of wolves, or a gang of bandits, he was painfully aware that Kaoru would become his vulnerability. It would be very difficult to take down their enemies and protect her at the same time. When it was between him and Saito, Kenshin only had to worry about one target. He felt as those his abilities to protect her would be limited by multiple targets. Especially if one of them were to hold Kaoru hostage. That was why he could not risk her accompanying him on the journey into the mountains "Kenshin...?" Kaoru's soft, melodic tone drew him from his thoughts. He studied her carefully, noting the expression of concern reflected in her sapphire eyes. Had she already deduced his intentions? Her small, delicate fingers entangled themselves into the fold of her kimono as she adverted her gaze first "You plan to leave without me, don't you?" She asked in a hushed tone.

So she had figured him out. Kenshin placed his hand over hers in a soothing manner "It's too dangerous." He admitted knowing that his answer would cause her sadness. She recoiled away from his touch, and turned her back to him. No doubt hiding her tears from him. Kaoru could be so selfless at times. He had hurt her with his answer, and she still didn't want to hurt him in return with her tears "I fear that I wouldn't be able to protect you out there." He continued even though he knew a farther explanation was not needed. At times they seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking—this appeared to be one of those times.

Her response was stubborn in nature "I don't want to be left behind." She murmured her voice faltering just slightly "I want to go with you. I know it's dangerous, which is why I couldn't let you go alone." She bent her head forward, her hair falling gracefully over her shoulders as her body shivered with her tears.

"Kaoru I will be fine." He responded trying to lay her rising fears to rest.

"How do you know that?" She demanded "If something were to happen to you out there…" Her words faded as she turned around to face him. Hot tears were gathered in the corner of her eyes threating to spill over and her body trembled with anger and hurt. She inhaled shakily "I just can't let you go alone." Kaoru finished in an even tone. Something deep within him was stirred by her words. He felt as though he was falling in love with her all over again. She was worried about _his _safety. In that moment he knew that she did not see him as the monster that had taken many lives in the most brutal of ways. She saw him as a human man, and it was for that man that those tears now streamed down her face. It was for that man that she feared for. His pulse fluttered beneath his skin and he couldn't help the sense of devotion that only deepened for her.

"Kaoru." His calloused palm cupped her face "It gives me joy to know that you care for me this much." He murmured, pausing for just a moment to get his emotions in check. He had never been a man to be impassioned by his feelings, and he could not allow his heart to lead him to a foolish decision "But I cannot allow you to come with me." His response was made in a withdrawn tone.

His solid answer seemed to peak her anger, initiating a stubbornness that he had come to be very familiar with "I will go with you." She responded once again pulling away from his touch "I know that you only want what is best for my well-being, but it is not best for me to be separated from you." She protested with an unrelenting glare in her eyes. Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest indignantly "Aside from that, that letter was addressed to both of us." She pointed to the letter that had long since been abandoned on the floor "Katsura is expecting both of us, and that is what he will get."

On any other occasion Kenshin would find her outburst rather humorous; however, in this particular moment, he found it enraging "He will have to be satisfied with one of us. You will be killed out there." Kenshin seethed coldly. Kaoru wilted under his harsh response, and immediately Kenshin regretted letting his anger get the best of him. She shrunk away from him as he tried to capture her hand. Her blatant rejection stung, and he knew that he had made a terrible mistake. Kenshin's features softened "I'm sorry." His apology was genuine, but did not warrant her acceptance.

A few long, painful moments of thick silence lingered in the air between them before she replied "It's okay." She whispered. Kenshin once again extended his hand to her, and this time she did not turn him away. Kaoru gently placed her hand in his and he pulled her close to him "I still want to go with you." She told him as she settled her back against his chest. She was relentless. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist and propped his chin on top of her head.

With a sigh he gave into her persistent antics. Kenshin knew Kaoru well. If he didn't allow her to come she would make an attempt to follow him. Such an attempt would only endanger her "You can go," He began hesitantly "but I will have to give you some training before we leave." It was the best resolve that he had for their current problem. If he could teach her some basic defensive techniques, it would buy him sometime if they were to be attacked, enough time to ensure that she wasn't hurt. At this point it was his best tactic.

Kaoru laid her head back against his shoulder and placed a kiss on the inside of his neck "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, and as always if you have any comments leave them in the box below! :)


	20. Chapter Twenty: Into the Mountains

Chapter Twenty

Into the Mountains

Kenshin's POV

He circled her like a predator closing in on his prey. His muscles rolled across his shoulders and rippled down his back as he crept from one gnarled tree to another. His footsteps were masterfully silent and his body perfectly concealed in the shadows of the heavy foliage. He was the perfect hunter. Quick, soundless, and invisible. Molten golden eyes focused on the deliciously oblivious girl navigating the forest on high alert. Surely, she could feel the intensity of his gaze upon her. Kenshin allowed a wolfish grin to slid passed his lips as she paused just a few feet away from him. Kaoru tilted her head to the side to increase her hearing. He swallowed thickly as she stood perfectly poised before him. She was the embodiment of grace when that bamboo sword was in those delicate hands. Kenshin receded a little farther back into the shadows as her magnificent sapphire eyes pierced the darkness. Could it be that she had sensed his presence so fast? Her feet shifted just slightly as she turned to peer deeper into his hiding spot. A look of pure concentration captured her beautiful face as she took a single, hesitant step in his direction. Her nose wrinkled cutely in uncertainty. Kaoru held her bamboo sword steadily and confidently in front of her, ready to put up a good fight if the situation so called for it. He waited patiently for her next move, curious to see just how much of their training she had retained.

The impending snow storm that had been hurled down from the mountains had only lasted the duration of two weeks. For fourteen days Kenshin and Kaoru had been trapped inside that little hut together. As expected the wintery weather had caused rather treacherous conditions for travel. Naturally he had taken that time coped up inside to prepare her for the training that she would undergo once the storm had ended. He had focused on the details then, like the proper way to hold a sword and some basic swinging practices. Finally, at the turn of the third week the snow had melted away, and a rather warm spring was ushered into the valley. For the following two weeks Kenshin had worked hard to teach Kaoru everything she would need to know to fight off a typical samurai. Kaoru had turned out to be an impeccable student. She caught on very quickly and wasn't afraid to throw in the extra work to perfect her technique. Kenshin had accounted for her training to take much longer, and perhaps it would have if she hadn't had prior knowledge of simple sword fighting. He was surprised to learn that she had once lead a family dojo. Her sword style was very basic and Kaoru herself was a bit rusty. However, with a little practice and some professional advice she was able to pick up where she had left off at her family dojo, and become twice as good as she had been. He taught her quite a few new moves with both her offense and defense.

As Kaoru crept closer to him, Kenshin placed a hand over his own bamboo stick tucked into his obi belt. Just as she was about to reach him, Kenshin slipped around the trunk of the tree and launched a behind attack. He withdrew his sword and with calculated precision swung it at Kaoru. With lightning speed Kaoru turned on her heel, drawing her sword, and reinforcing it with the palm of her hand as she absorbed the impact of his blow. A deafening clack bounced off the trees, and echoed throughout the forest sending a flock of birds fleeing for their lives. Kenshin smiled proudly as he propelled himself off of her sword. He landed a few feet away from her. Kaoru did not allow her momentary victory to distract her. Instead she repositioned her sword and eyed him carefully—anticipating his next move. It was just how he had taught her to handle such a situation. Without warning Kenshin dove to the right and took another shot at her. Once again, she matched his movement and circled his sword with her own before pushing him away. Not giving him the chance to recover Kaoru swung for his shoulder. Her sword was quick and precise. Had he been an average warrior she would have left behind a nasty wound.

Kenshin brought his sword up to his shoulder blocking her shot. She rebounded off of him with a twirl and aimed for the other shoulder. Kenshin dogged her sword and made a jab at her stomach. Kaoru seemed to have read his moves and knocked his blade away before she retreated a few feet away. Falling into a defensive stance Kaoru had him entranced by her fierce beauty. She had had one foot strategically placed in front of the other, her thin arms delicately supporting the weight of her sword. Her body was disciplined as she maintained her composure. Gently her slim shoulders rose and fell with the rhythm of her chest, but even as she was catching her breath she never once took her gaze off of him. Her smoldering dark blue eyes were upon him, calculating and analyzing his body for any hints of his next move. In this moment she wasn't a doctor, but a deadly warrior. Her small hands tightened around the bamboo stick and the only hint of her attack was her running start. Without hesitation Kaoru leaped forward and struck the back of his leg, knocking the great Battousai off balance. She used the distraction off falling to make her final strike. Kaoru knocked the bamboo sword from his hands, and the two of them landed on the half-frozen ground with Kaoru straddling Kenshin's waist. Her sword rested against his throat as she pinned him to the ground. She had won. Before initiating the deadly winning blow Kaoru's petal pink lips twisted into a sugar sweet smile, and the warm sound of her laughter filled his ears. Kaoru set the pretend sword aside and looked down at Kenshin with a breath-taking sparkle in her eyes "I won." She stated in a sing-song voice.

Kenshin's heart swelled with pride with the thought that this extraordinary woman was his Kaoru. She was incredible "Yes, you certainly did win. You were amazing." He replied raising his hand to her face to brush a few stray hairs behind her ear.

A soft pink blush dusted across her cheeks "Thank you." Kaoru murmured as she placed her hands against his chest, and leaned forward to press a quick, timid kiss against his lips. She pulled back "I had a great teacher."

Kaoru's POV

With her training completed Kaoru and Kenshin spent the next four days resting and gathering supplies for their trip through the mountain pass. They would have to pack lightly as their trip through the pass would only be a two-day travel, and packing too heavily would not only slow them down, but attract bandits as well. Finally, the morning came when they would make their decent out of the valley. With make-shift backpacks tied carefully onto their backs, they passed through the threshold of the tiny, abandoned hut for the last time.

Stepping out into the cool morning air Kaoru inhaled the fresh scent of the rainwater and musky forest. A rain shower had passed over late the night before, leaving behind a clear blue sky. Kaoru took a quick sweep of the property. For such a long time, she had thought of the simple hut as their home. It felt strange to just leave it behind, never to return or even look back. Kenshin filed out of the door behind her, and sealed the hut shut. Having noticed her faint reluctance to leave, Kenshin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kaoru peeked up at him curiously "Are you ready to go?" He asked. Kaoru responded with a single, certain nod. The thought of leaving that place left her heart and stomach feeling a little homesick. Yet, at the same time she peered into the mountain side with a desire to find a new home. With any luck, they would locate Katsura's hidden base within the next couple of days "Then let's be going." A half-hearted smile made its way on to her face as they ventured into the forest. She would love to see her friends again… Sano and Ayame. Surely, they would be glad to be reunited once again. Kaoru wondered how they were doing. She considered the fact that Ayame was probably taking care of any medical unit they had managed to throw together. She had been very adamant about learning the duties of a doctor, and had become an excellent nurse. Her smile faltered, her life in Kyoto felt as though it had happened a lifetime ago.

Many things had taken place in that tea house. Some things were bad, others were good. It was in the tea house that she had been attacked twice, once by Shishio and a second time by Saito. However, she didn't allow those specific events to sour the memories of her time spent within the walls of Katsura's base, because it was there that she met good friends like Ayame and Sano… It was there that she had met Kenshin. It was there that their love had first taken bloom. Looking back Kaoru could pin point the exact moment that their lives became destined to intertwin. It was there beside the koi pond, when Kaoru had nearly fell in. He had caught her in his arms and their eyes met. Something was set into motion at that precise moment. Neither one of them had expected it, but after love had set off that spark in their hearts there was no putting out the fire. Kaoru smiled as she fondly remembered their first kiss all those months ago. That kiss was perhaps when she had really realized that love was growing between them. She recalled how sure Kenshin had been. He must have known from the beginning that they were experiencing something so pure, and so undeniable that neither one of them had a chance at fighting it. Of course, she had never had any true intentions to fight against their obvious attraction. It would have been useless anyhow, because she had fallen hard and fast. Loving him had always felt just as natural as breathing.

Kaoru glanced to Kenshin who was walking alongside of her, and was quickly drawn from her trip into the past. Kenshin was wearing a deadly serious look "Kenshin?" Kaoru asked confused by his sudden attentiveness. Following his eyes Kaoru scanned the path ahead of them. There didn't appear to be anything there "Ken—"

He swiftly interrupted her "I think it might be best to find a place to settle in for the night." He suggested his tone carrying the same warmth that she had become accustomed to, yet his eyes lacking their usual gleam.

"That sounds fine." Kaoru agreed quietly. It was true that they had been walking all day, and they had covered a lot of ground, but the sun had just barely touched the tree tops. They could have at least gotten a few more hours of travel before having to settle in for the night. Something wasn't right, and Kaoru wasn't a bit fooled by his façade. Kenshin had noticed something that she hadn't, and he didn't seem like he was going to let his guard down for a second. With that in mind she eyed the road ahead of them warily.

Kenshin lead them to small clearing just a short walk away from the trail, and the two of them began sitting up a make-shift camp. Kaoru took to searching for some viable firewood while sticking close to the camp site. Meanwhile Kenshin was digging out a shallow pit and lining it with some stones. Once she had collect enough twigs and sticks to fill up her arms, she headed over to Kenshin to drop off the load of firewood "Thank you." Kenshin murmured as she sat the pile carefully beside him. Kaoru replied with a half-hearted smile.

For a while Kaoru watched Kenshin as he aligned the sticks and twigs in the firepit. His back was turned to her, and as she privately examined the way his muscles rolled down his back with his attentive movements a memory surfaced within her mind. A memory of terrible, jagged scars marring nearly every inch of his back. She had meant to ask him that night he had let her doctor the wound Saito had inflicted on him. However, she had been a bit distracted by a rather intoxicating kiss. Now, in the peaceful silence they were currently sharing, Kaoru had a perfect chance to ask him about those scars "Kenshin." Kaoru began timidly. She had never pried into his life, mostly because it always seemed to make him uncomfortable.

"Hmm." He replied as he picked up two stones and started hitting them together. Hoping to make a spark.

Kaoru hesitated for just a moment before making up her mind. Licking her lips and clearing her throat she found the courage to ask "You have a bunch of strange scars all over your back, I was just wondering how you got them." She asked just as he managed to get the fire going. noticed curiously how his shoulders stiffened, and immediately regretted her question "You don't have to tell me." Kaoru interjected feeling awful about prying.

Turning away from the now raging fire, Kenshin looked at her with something akin to shame on his face "It's okay, I'll tell you about those scars." Kenshin said with a faint sigh as he stood to his feet. In a few short steps, he had moved to where she sat a few feet away from the firepit. Kenshin settled into the dead grass beside her and adverted his gaze to the crackling fire "I knew you had seen them that night…" He began with uncertainty lingering in his voice "It was only a matter of time before you had asked about them." Kenshin placed his palms flat against the ground behind him and leaned into them "They were given to me by a slave driver." Kaoru's heart froze solid in her chest. _Slave driver? _Surely that didn't mean what she feared it did. Kenshin didn't dare to look at her.

"Kenshin…" She couldn't form the question. She simply couldn't ask if he had been enslaved.

His eyes flickered to her with a melancholy amethyst gleam "I won't make you ask." He murmured having read the clear message of conflict upon her face "I was very young when I was forced into the slave trade. I only served a few years before being freed, but I was a very soft-hearted child. I cried often and no one wants to buy a crying child, which made the slave merchant angry." Kenshin inhaled deeply as he seemed to be reliving some of those beatings. Before she could stop herself, Kaoru stretched her hand toward him, and placed it over one of his. Without a word Kenshin grasped her hand and held it tightly within his fingers. She wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in her embrace, but feared that the moment she drew him into her arms he would fall apart at the seams. He simply appeared very fragile at the moment. Kenshin turned his head and frowned deeply "Kaoru." Her name fell from his lips as the softest whisper she had ever heard. Kenshin raised his free hand to her face and swiped his thumb underneath her eye. Leaning back Kaoru looked at the tear rolling down his calloused thumb "There's no need to cry for me. That is just a part of my life that lead to much greater things. Like you."

Without a single word Kenshin pulled her into his arms. Kaoru buried her head into his chest and breathed in deeply "I'm so sorry Kenshin." She cried just barely able to contain the rest of her tears.

Kenshin guided her into his lap and cradled her against his body "Kaoru I truly don't deserve you." His hand massaged tiny circles into her back as he continued "You have such a beautiful heart full of such love and compassion. I love you…" He whispered the last part just as he placed a kiss into her hair.

Kenshin's POV

Eventually Kaoru fell asleep there in his arms. Her head was nestled into the crook of his shoulder, and her body curled tightly against his. Her breathing was steady and even. One of his arms was wrapped loosely around her thin waist while his free hand stroked her silken midnight hair. She was so adorable. Many nights he had watched over her as she slept soundly. Kaoru gave off the sweetest sense of tranquility when she was asleep, and he found it rather addictive. Giving into his secret addiction Kenshin gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, thoroughly enjoying the breathy, little sigh it invoked.

"So, you have returned, and with a cute girl no less." Kenshin had sensed his presence long before he had announced it.

"There's no point in hiding master, why don't you come out from behind that tree."

The man scoffed "Tch, it's good to see you haven't become rusty." Hiko said stepping out into the light of the fire.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave any comments in the box below. Happy Reading!


	21. Chapter Twenty One: The Swords Master

Chapter Twenty One

The Swords Master

Kenshin's POV

The fire flickered and danced across the logs, burning through layer after layer of wood, and sending a magnificent display of orange sparks spiraling toward the impossibly black, night sky. On one side of the graceful flames sat a powerful samurai. He wielded a formidable blade with refined technique and deadly accuracy. This samurai had soiled his sword with the blood of man for what was said to be a noble cause. He was the epitome of a warrior. Ruthless, strong, and efficient. This samurai carried the name Battousai on the battle field. He was the 'Man Slayer'. On the other side sat his master. Hiko Seijuro is the undefeated swords master of the legendary style of hiten mitsurugi. A sword style designed to strike down one's opponent in a single shot. He had been Kenshin's master and his father. Hiko had taken the boy under his wing and filled him with the knowledge of the hiten mitsurugi. This was one of very few men that the Battousai respected. He was also, perhaps the only samurai in all of Japan that was strong enough to defeat the deadly Battousai. Kenshin adjusted Kaoru in his arms, subconsciously bringing her closer to him "What brings you here Master?" Kenshin asked suspiciously. Neither man was particular grateful for this tense reunion. In fact, they had agreed long ago to never see one another again.

Hiko pulled the cork out of his white clay sake jar, and took a swig of the potent alcohol. Ever since Kenshin was little Hiko had had an affinity for sake. It was oddly bittersweet to see that his master hadn't changed much over the years. Hiko sit his sake aside "It wasn't intentional." He responded gruffly "I received a letter from a good friend in Kyoto." Hiko paused to pulled a crinkled piece of paper from within his loose fitting gi "Her family was trapped in the aftermath of the Sen Shin Gumi take over. I intend to help them evacuate to Tokyo." Kenshin gave his master a knowing look. This good friend of his was more than just a friend. Arching a single inquisitive brow Kenshin refrained from asking him about this woman, and just how she had managed to pull the old hermit out of his shell. Quickly registering the expression he was receiving from his student, Hiko wisely decided to change the subject. Clearing his throat Hiko turned his gaze to Kaoru "What's her story?" He asked motioning to her with his sake jar in hand.

"Her name is Kaoru. She worked as a doctor in the Choshu clan's base." Kenshin replied, intentionally being as vague as possible.

Hiko took another quick drink, and tossed a smug smile at his student "And I assume you hold all the company doctors like that?" Kenshin didn't allow his impassive mask to falter. His master found great pleasure in embarrassing his apprentice, and Kenshin was highly aware of this warped sense of humor. Hiko scoffed "I don't blame you. She's a pretty little thing." A dark gleam sparkled in his coal black eyes. Kenshin recognized the warning and prepared himself for the immense humiliation his master was intending to throw at him. Hiko took a sip of sake from his jar "Tell me, have you defiled her sweet innocence?"

Like always, no matter how prepared he believed he was, Hiko always managed to catch him off guard. Kenshin's ember eyes burned hotly as he shot Hiko a molten glare "I most certainly have not." Kenshin snarled, the edge of his lips crinkling just enough to give the man a glance at his white canine. A dangerous threat lingered just below the surface as his inner demon also became enraged by Hiko's perverted question. It had been a long time since he had felt that uncontrollable need for blood shed.

Hiko chuckled in amusement "Well that girl must really be something." He motioned to Kaoru with his sake jar in hand "I've never seen you so riled up. Not even when you wanted to join that godforsaken rebellion." Kenshin's bloodlust settled into the pit of his stomach, and his eyes cooled to a hard ember. It had been years since the day he had left that small hut in the mountain side, abandoning his training and the closest thing he had ever had to a father. Still that evening was so very vivid in his mind. He could clearly recall every detail of the fight that had caused an irreparable rift between the two of them.

"_But master shouldn't we at least try to help?" A very young and naïve boy stood before his master, pleading his case on joining a rebellion to 'better' their country "We are so much stronger than your average samurai. If we offered our swords we could give them a real chance to rebuild our corrupted government…" Hiko turned his back on his student and began to walk away. Kenshin on the other hand was not in favor of ending their conversation "Don't you feel any kind of obligation to…" _

_Hiko turned on his student, the dying rays of light flickering across his stern features from underneath the vivid, red leaves of the old, gnarled maple growing alone into the side of the cliff. Hiko studied his apprentice's young face, soaking in the determination and displaced vigor to fight for a 'greater cause'. This child didn't understand the first thing about war. His heart was still too soft. Such death and devastation would surely destroy him. Distantly the nearby water fall fell steadily, sending out a gentle mist along with the autumn air. The breeze ruffled the tall grass and retrieved Hiko from his thoughts "This conversation is over." He growled resolutely, leaving no room for arguments._

_Kenshin stubbornly made room "Will you not at least hear me out?"_

"_No." Hiko snapped back, quickly losing his patience with the bull-headed boy "I have not taught you this sword style for you to become a disgraceful weapon of war." He seethed hotly "The flaw with war is that every time one is started there are always ideal concepts that fuel the battles. Promises with no means to be kept. This rebellion group is just as corrupt as the government itself. They fill idiot's heads with beautiful lies about peace and equality, but in the end once the dust has settled the power that was being fought for will be given away to yet another group of greedy, corrupt men. The cycle never ends no matter how many wars are waged."_

_Kenshin gritted his teeth "The only one telling lies is you master. The Inshin Shishi winning this war will better the lives for millions of people in Japan." He shot back angrily._

"_You stubborn, idiot." Hiko roared "This war will gain our country nothing. It's a waste of humanity."_

_Kenshin stood his ground "It will gain us peace."_

_Hiko's mouth pressed itself into a thin line "And while you are out constructing this so called 'peace' how many lives will end at your blade? Are you willing to kill for your cause? Do you wish to find a peace carved from bloodshed?" _

"_Some things have to be lost in order to gain. You are not given anything without losing something first. Those who die in this war die honorably." Kenshin stood his ground "I wish to join this effort."_

"_I forbid it!" Hiko hissed challengingly. _

"_You cannot not stop me." Kenshin responded defiantly "I've already made up my mind." _

_Hiko gave him a deadly glare "If you leave for that rebellion you are to never come back." His tone was flat and edged in finality. Kenshin said nothing more as he turned his back on his master…_

After that fight, the two of them had severed ties with one another, and neither had bothered to look back. They hadn't seen each other in years. Not until this very moment "Well," Hiko began cutting through the heavy silence that had settled between them "Was this war everything you thought it would be _great Battousai_?" Hiko asked his tone cold and calloused.

"No." Kenshin replied, his gaze dropping to the sweet, innocent contours of Kaoru's face in the firelight. All these years he had spent in the shadows, fighting for a cause that became more and more muddled with every fresh kill, only made Kenshin realized the truth about the beautiful lies Hiko had warned him against. With each passing day those bright and shiny ideas of peace lost a little more of their luster, until they were dull and corroded in the horrors of war. In all the years of constant battle they hadn't managed to change anything. Nothing good had yet to come from the now senseless bloodshed. Nothing except for Kaoru. She was the only thing that kept him going. The only thing that he was now fighting for "I wouldn't say that it was a waste." Kenshin swept a few stray strands of midnight black hair out of her eyes, and watched as Kaoru stirred slightly, barely scratching the surface of consciousness "I met her." Kenshin murmured, the depth of his words reaching his master.

"Mmmm." Kaoru mewled softly as she began to awake. Her long, thick lashes fluttered open revealing sleepy sapphire eyes. A warm smile curved the corner of her rose petal pink lips as she gazed lovingly up at Kenshin "Kenshin." She pronounced his name in a breathy little whisper. Her fingers traced the fine, sharp underside of his jaw before moving up to outline the rugged edges of his scar. Her hand moved into his hair at the back of his neck, and she pulled herself closer to him. Kenshin had no time to stop her before her lips brushed sensually against his. Happy with her efforts Kaoru retreated, and raised her hands high above her head, her breasts bulging against the confines of her kimono. It wasn't until she was in mid-stretch that Kaoru realized another person was there. She flushed a pale shade of pink as she turned wide, embarrassed eyes to Hiko "Oh!" She squeaked quickly pinning her arms tightly to her sides.

He shot her a lecherous, toothy grin that riled up Kenshin's inner demon once again "Please, don't quit on my behalf." Hiko teased her.

Kenshin wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively, and pressed her into his body in such a way that Hiko only had a view of her back "You perverted old bastard." Kenshin seethed, that little snarl turning back the corner of his lip once more.

Hiko laughed haughtily "Forgive me Miss Kaoru." He apologized "I simply couldn't resist seeing my idiot apprentice's reaction again." From within Kenshin's arms, Kaoru peeked out at Hiko with curiosity "He must really care for you." His observation was stated bluntly and a-matter-of-factly. Kenshin could feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks as they faded into a deep crimson "Well Kenshin, are you going to introduce her to your Master or not?" Still reeling from a mixture of outrage and humiliation Kenshin was momentarily rendered speechless. Hiko sighed dramatically and disappointedly "Forgive him. He's had these rude tendencies since he was a child. My name his Hiko Seijuro, I taught Kenshin the hiten mitsurugi sword style." Hiko nodded curtly "Nice to meet you." He greeted while taking a large swig of sake.

Kaoru's POV

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. Kaoru was petrified with mortification. Again, her improper behavior ran through her mind and deepened the blush burning hotly against her cheeks. Her actions were rather intimate, and was not intended to be viewed by company. God how she must have looked to him—Kenshin's sword master! Her eyes planted themselves firmly to the ground. She simply couldn't look at him. Kaoru had long since abandoned the comfort of Kenshin's lap, and was now sitting very stiffly beside him "Well Miss Kaoru." Hiko paused just long enough to draw her attention away from the ground. For the sake of not being incredibly rude Kaoru turned her gaze to him. Hiko seemed to be a very tall man, for even sitting down he seemed to loom well above their heads. For an older man, he was quite handsome despite his perverse tendencies. Hiko had a very muscular physique that was mostly hidden beneath white cape. In fact, the only indication of his physical strength came from the wide opening in his gi, were his bulging pectoral muscles were on display. His face was made up of firm angles and fringed in long black hair. His black eyes twinkled mischievously as he met her gaze "Since I have embarrassed you, I would like to make you a peace offering." He began with a wolfish smile. Next to her Kaoru was unware of Kenshin's irritated twitch "Please ask me anything you wish to know about my stupid apprentice. I basically raised him, and know many personal things about him. I will tell you any of these things, even if they risk embarrassing him."

Kaoru glanced to Kenshin with uncertainly. He however did not notice her concern because he was busy trying to kill Hiko with a murderous glare. She placed a finger against her chin as she thought about what she wanted to ask Hiko. Finding the right question proved to be a difficult challenge. She had many questions for the man that had raise Kenshin. In the end Kaoru settled on one she thought was the most interesting "What was he like as a child?" Kaoru asked.

Hiko took a drink from the jar sitting beside him, and gave her a wide smile "He was a disobedient brat. Always causing me trouble." He replied, his face becoming distant "He has always been such a stubborn boy, but he had such a soft heart on him. I recall this time that he found an injured chipmunk. I had told him to leave it alone, but he didn't want the thing to die. When I wasn't looking he hid the animal in his shirt and brought it back home. He secretly took care of it until it got well enough to escape the bucket he was keeping it in. The damned thing stole bread from us for months after that. Not to mention chewing holes through our clothes and stealing anything he could get his filthy little paws on. He wouldn't let me kill it either. I swear that chipmunk knew that he could get away with it." Kaoru laughed heartily at Hiko's story as she imagined this large man and his trials with a small little creature like a chipmunk. The swords master sighed heavily "I'm telling you, he brought me nothing but trouble. He was such a crybaby before I toughened him up, every little scratch would send the tears flying."

Momentarily Kaoru was reminded of the scars that marred Kenshin's body. The conversation turned serious "Are some of those scars due to you and your training?" Kaoru asked quietly. A seething rage boiled in her stomach as she awaited his answer.

Sensing the blatant change in the mood of the conversation, Hiko took a sip of his sake before responding with a low "Yes."

Kaoru's eyes flashed a dangerous shade of deep blue "You. Why did you not take him to a doctor?" Kaoru demanded as she jumped to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at him, her doctor kicking in "Those scars were senseless, and if they had been properly treated most of them wouldn't even be there." She simply couldn't stand the complete disregard for the human body that this man had shown. Hadn't Kenshin bore enough scars before he and Hiko had met? How dare he add to those numerous wounds.

"It's his fault that his body is scarred. If he had been a better student than perhaps we wouldn't have been so easily injured." Hiko replied coldly.

Kaoru took three steps toward him, her fury about to boil over. Her lips pressed themselves into a very thin, flat line. Her small fists were drawn tight "Perhaps you should have been a better teacher." Kaoru seethed venomously.

"I see now." Hiko murmured as he rose to his feet "Kenshin, if I was you I would hold on to this woman. She cares deeply about you." Dusting of his hakama, Hiko grabbed his jar of sake and tied it into his belt "I must be on my way if I plan on making it to Kyoto before sunrise. It was nice to meet you Kaoru." And with that Hiko vanished into the darkness, leaving behind a very stunned Kaoru.

She turned to Kenshin with confusion written all over her face, and anger still reeling throughout her body "What was that supposed to mean?" Kaoru asked irritated.

Kenshin sent her a half-hearted smile and motioned with his hand to the ground beside him. Without a word Kaoru sat down and nestled herself against his side "I believe that his goal was to figure out whether you cared for me as much as I do you. So, when you freely confronted him on my behalf I think that he received his answer." Kenshin explained simply. Kaoru accepted this explanation, but she was still very angry with his perverted, cynical Master.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you are having a good Labor day weekend, and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please leave any comments in the box below. Also I wanted to tell you all to expect another chapter update by the end of this week! Thank you so much! Happy reading!


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Battle in Mountain

Chapter Twenty Two

Battle in the Mountains

Kaoru's POV

The following morning brought about cloudless blue skies, and ushered in a bout of warm weather. The sunrise in the mountains was a magnificent sight that Kaoru found incomparable to anything she had ever saw. As the sun rose gracefully higher into the sky, the valley below the mountain was bathed in a range of vibrant hues. First came a deep purple that made Kaoru fondly think of a certain samurai of hers. Next came a mixture of various oranges and reds, until finally a beautiful display of liquid gold spread across the tree tops before exposing their leafy, green tops.

By the time the sun had stopped high in the sky Kenshin and Kaoru had consumed a light breakfast and were far along the mountain trail. They had mostly traveled in a comfortable silence until they came to the mouth of the mountain pass. The trail they were following lead into a narrow valley that had been carved into the mountain by nature long ago. The entrance to the pass was announced by a crumbling stone archway. The stones were cracked and a heavy layer of moss had begun growing round the edges of the squared stones "Kaoru," Kenshin turned to her with a dead serious expression "Stay close to me. This is a dangerous place." Kaoru nodded her head in agreement. Everything about the path ahead of them whispered danger. Kaoru peered into the pass with a feeling of foreboding. Despite the sun being so high in the sky, the huge walls of rock that lined either side of the path had completely blocked the smallest ray of light from the trail "Let's go."

Within the shadows of the pass the temperature suffered an extreme drop, and Kaoru couldn't help but shiver as she was clad in the cool, damp air. The inside of the pass was much darker than she had anticipated, and a heavy layer of fog clung low to the ground. An eerie chill rose every single hair on the back of her neck and sent a spiral of awareness down her stiffened spine. Something was off about this place. In the corner of her eye Kaoru caught the swift movement of some kind of shadowy figure. Her heart beat was stalled for a count of three seconds before being jump started by another shadow figure in her peripheral vision. Kaoru slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her high-pitched squeak. Meanwhile her other hand had embedded its fingers into the back of Kenshin's dark blue gi. He halted at her contact, and glanced over his shoulder at her. Kaoru looked back with terrified blue eyes. Having received her message loud and clear, Kenshin reached his hand behind him and untangled her fingers from his shirt "I'm right here Kaoru." He murmured in a low, reassuring tone. His hand captured hers, and entwined them together "I won't let anything hurt you." He promised her.

"Thank you." Kaoru replied feeling silly for her irrational fears, but comforted by Kenshin's strong yet gentle hand.

Finally, they could see the end of the pass, and the warm sunlight pooling into the opening. But before they could make it through the exit a tall dark figure stepped into the sunlight, his face shadowed. Kenshin stopped them dead in their tracks and placed his hand on the hilt of his katana "Stay behind me Kaoru." He ordered her in a tone that she didn't dare defy. Seeing him lean forward Kaoru took hold of her makeshift bokken, and prepared herself for the worst. As they advanced toward the potential threat Kaoru ran through every lesson that Kenshin had ever taught her about sword fighting. Her pulse quickened with every step made closer to the end of the pass. They eventually reached their destination, and without warning Kenshin was set into a flurry of motion. Moving fasting than what was conceivable to the human eye he disappeared and reappeared behind the figure with his katana drawn, and angled at the man's thick, corded throat "If you wish to live I suggest you tell us who you are." Kenshin growled. Though she had watched him speak those words, the voice that emanated from his throat was not his own. The man cut loose a low, guttural, manic laugh that caused a coil of uneasiness to tighten in her stomach. There was something unnatural about the whole situation. Nothing was adding up. That man hadn't even tried to protect himself. Kenshin having gained the same insight as Kaoru bounded off the large man's shoulders, and landed silently in front of her "Who are you?" Kenshin asked again.

"I would be less worried about my name and more worried about that girl." The man replied in a gruff, threatening tone. Before either Kenshin or Kaoru had time to find meaning in his words the ground began to shake beneath them.

"It's an ambush!" Kenshin yelled just as Kaoru caught sight of the massive rock slide tumbling down the walls of the pass. In a matter of seconds Kenshin had sheathed his blade, sprung toward Kaoru, and swept her into his arms. She didn't have time to comprehend what was happening when he launched them out of the path of the rock slide. A screen of dirt and dust filled the air as the last of the rocks settled across the pathway. In the wake of the rockslide they soon discovered that they had been trapped. The trail leading into the pass was completely obstructed by a mountain of earth and rock. The dust finally died down revealing a group of rough looking men. Kenshin allowed Kaoru to slide to her feet, and made sure she was steady before he pushed her behind him. An ugly man at the front of the group stepped forward. He was a large, overly muscular man with beady, black eyes, and a sleek bald head. His face and exposed body was covered in a multitude of nasty, gnarled scars that suggested he was no stranger to pain. The man took a few steps forward, bringing his meaty, calloused hands together. The sound of his knuckles cracking left Kaoru feeling physically sick. A disturbing smile twisted up his mouth as he got closer. With every step he took, each of his men took. All of them looked large and intimidating.

They were closing in on them. Kenshin leaned forward with his hand hovering over the hilt of his blade "Kaoru, do you trust me?" He asked suddenly.

Kaoru's every nerve ending was prickling with terror as she realized that he was meaning to take on this entire group by himself. He was going to create her a path to get out "Yes I trust you." Kaoru whispered despairingly. She wanted to be able to help him, but both of them were entirely too aware of the fact that while Kaoru may have a chance with one of these over grown men, twenty more were just too many for her limited skills. Her best chance was to run. Even as she accepted this fact Kaoru was unsure if her body would cooperate with her. Her legs felt weak and unsteady.

"Run Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled as he disappeared in a cloud of dust and reappeared behind the apparent leader of the group. Without hesitation, the Battousai slit his throat. Jarred by the scene of blood misting out of the man's severed vocals Kaoru forced her body to move. In what felt like slow motion she headed into the crowd of men, completely relying on Kenshin's silent vow to protect her. From one man to another he killed every man that posed an obstacle as she ran. But it seemed that there was too many of them and they continued multiplying. Kaoru collided with the solid frame of one of the men, and rebounded backwards. Preparing herself to hit the ground hard Kaoru threw back her arms hoping to cushion the impact. However instead of the ground, she fell against the strong arm of a friend.

Looking up Kaoru was surprised to see no other than Sanosuke Sagara. He gave her that toothy grin that he was so famous for "Long time no see doc." He greeted her before quickly steadying her and pulling free a large spear-like weapon of its bindings. Kaoru scanned over the blade with wide, knowing eyes. Many men had talked about Sano when Kaoru was working in the base. They had called him Zanza, the warrior marked with the character for evil on his back. It was rumored that Sano was an inhumanly strong fighter who wielded the legendary zanbatō, a double edged long sword that belonged to an ancient and powerful war god. She had never been privy to seeing the zanbatō up close and personal, but getting to see it now, in battle, was just as mystifying. The sword had a long spear-like handle that made up less than half of the weapon. The rest was a gigantic blade, finely sharpened on either side. The blade was considerably taller than Sano himself, but it's massive size and weight didn't seem to have no hindrance on Zanza. His movements were smooth and fast as he effortlessly lopped off the head of the man in front of him and turned to his next opponent. The large man that had just been beheaded fell to his knees as his body crumpled and collapsed. Just beyond his huge mound of flesh Kaoru could see a clear path out of the battle.

With a single, fluid leap she bounded over the body and landed lightly on her feet "Kaoru watch out!" Kaoru turned just in time to see the three shuriken embed into the arm of one of them men. He had meant to grab hold of her. Glancing to the left Kaoru caught sight of Misao in her short, blue kimono. She back-flipped off the shoulders of her current opponent and land gracefully in front of Kaoru "Let's get out of here!" Misao yelled as she took hold of Kaoru's hand and cut for an exit. The two girls didn't stop running until they had come to a rickety, old swinging bridge suspended across a small canyon "That should do it." Misao huffed with her hand placed firmly against her knees.

Just as those words left her mouth Kaoru had picked up on a man's aura. Every hair on the back of her neck stood up as she spotted his large frame shadowed by the sun beaming against his back "We didn't outrun all of them." Kaoru gritted her teeth together as she pulled her practice sword from her belt, and fell into a defensive stance with her sword extended and her muscles locked into place. Misao fell into place beside her, her shuriken drawn and ready for a fight.

"How many?" Misao whispered, her eyes never once veering away from the growing figure in the distance.

Kaoru paused before responding with an answer. She expanded her aura, scanning and searching for another presence "Just one." She finally responded. Her hardened sapphire gaze followed Misao's to that looming presence. Breathing in deeply Kaoru ease her heart into a steady rhythm. Her lungs expanded as she took in the air, making her blood pump evenly throughout her body. This moment was what she had trained so hard for. The man closed the distance between them at a sprint. In a matter of seconds, they were engaged in battle. Their opponent bawled up his large fist and went for a downward strike, igniting the fight. The ground splintered beneath his fist, causing Kaoru and Misao to be split up in order to avoid the attack. They moved to either side of the man waiting preparedly for his next move. He turned on Kaoru first, bring down another heavy fist. This time she didn't have time to move, and instead had to meet his attack head first. She brought her sword in front of her. The bamboo absorbed the majority of the impact. Kaoru slid her left foot behind her, stabilizing her stance. Her sword quivered under the force of his sheer weight. Feeling the strength of his body Kaoru quickly came to the realization that she needed to put some distance between them. Misao must have sensed her need to retreat. She shot her shuriken into his hand, her aim was impeccable as she targeted those venerable pressure points in his hand.

"Take that ugly." She yelled trying to draw his attention away from Kaoru. The man turned with an angry grunt as Misao continued to lure him away with taunts. Kaoru took that moment to land a strike from behind. Launching forward she brought down her sword between his shoulder blades with as much force as her small body could muster. It wasn't enough. All her blow managed to do was irritate him. The man circled back on Kaoru and took hold of her bamboo sword. Her skin flushed a ghostly white. She couldn't let go of that sword. It was her only defense. Misao shot forward in a rescue attempt, but was swatted away with a powerful strike from the man's free hand. Kaoru could hear her body collide with a nearby tree, and flinched at the crunching sound it made. She had to have been hurt badly.

As much as Kaoru wanted to, she knew that she couldn't check on Misao. She had to concentrate on the immediate threat. In a last-ditch attempt Kaoru decided to fight dirty. With every last bit of energy, Kaoru swung her leg up with the intentions of grinding her foot into his most venerable spot. However, he caught her leg mid-swing. This wasn't good. Kaoru felt the force and power of his hand as he took hold of her leg and threw her a few feet away. For a few seconds, she was airborne before hitting the hard ground and rolling a few extra feet. When she had come to a stop Kaoru was light-headed and disoriented. Her vision was blurry as she vaguely made out the shape of his feet approaching her. Weakly she pushed herself from the ground, ignoring the sharp shards of pain piercing every inch of her body. Her legs were unsteady as she stood up on them. Kaoru knew she wouldn't win this fight, but she wasn't going down without one hell of a fight. She had to try and survive for Kenshin. She felt the man's large hand take hold of her hair, and choked back the whimper building up in her throat. Her fiery gaze met his cold onyx one defiantly "You don't give up do you bitch?" He chuckled as he brought her closely. That's when she felt it. A faint little prickle at the back of her neck. Kenshin was near. He was coming for her.

A smug smile twisted up the corners of her mouth "You have made a grave mistake." She whispered hoarsely. He didn't have time to process her words when a flash of silver past between them, slicing cleanly through the junction of his elbow. The man squalled out in pain as he stumbled backward, cradling the upper half of his arm against his chest. Kaoru had only a slight idea of Kenshin's abilities on the battle field. She had only ever seen the after effects of his fights. She had never actually witnessed the fight itself. Blood sprayed across the chest of her kimono as the hand that had been entangled into her hair fell to the ground beside her. Weak and filled with relief Kaoru collapsed to her knees. Her legs could no longer support the weight of her body. All she could do was watch Kenshin finish off the man that had injured her. He was mercilessly as he brought his blade through the man's other arm. Another pained screech filled the air as a second limb was severed from his body. Kaoru watched in horror as Kenshin circled the man, injecting hundreds of painful cuts into his flesh. Something in the way he moved, the precision of each cut, the wild, untamed look in his ember eyes told Kaoru that her Kenshin was no longer there. The man administering a slow, torturous ending to her attacker was the legendary Battousai. This was the demon samurai whispered about "K-Kenshin." Kaoru barely got his name passed her lips. She didn't want to see him like this. She couldn't.

For a fraction of a second their eyes met. He seemed to recognize the fear lingering in her gaze, and his entire demeanor changed. Understanding her silent request Kenshin ended his fight quickly. With a single fluid motion, he charged his blade through the man's torso, stopping his heart dead in his chest. Kenshin cleaned his blade, returned it to its sheath, and went to Kaoru. She met him with open arms "I'm sorry Kaoru." He apologized against her ear. The conviction in his voice let Kaoru know that he had scared her, and that he was truly remorseful for that.

She twisted her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, and held him tightly to her "It's okay." She replied softly. She could forgive him easily because she understood Kenshin. The Battousai part of him had scared her, but Kaoru knew that that side of him was necessary. If it hadn't been for that part she might not have been alive right now. And it scared Kaoru more to think that she may never again be able to hold him. For a long while they simply held on to one another, the weight of their situation weighing heavily on their minds.

Eventually Kenshin moved away with a gentle kiss to her forehead "Aoshi and Sanosuke is here." He murmured helping her to her feet.

Kenshin's POV

Kenshin filed away his concern of Kaoru with a footnote that they would have to one day talk about what she saw. Right now, he had to focus on the matter at hand. Sanosuke and Aoshi had made it to the bridge, but they had drug along a friend. Knowing that he would have to be interrogated, Kenshin moved quickly to meet up with the two of them before they made it to Kaoru. The interrogation would be brutal and Kaoru had already seen enough for the day. He asked Sanosuke to take her and Misao on to the base, and insisted on Aoshi staying behind to help with the questioning. A moment of clarity passed between Sano and Kenshin. Without another word Sanosuke took Kaoru and carried Misao on to the base.

Once the three of them had made it across the bridge, Kenshin turned on the prisoner. Aoshi had been the one to subdue the man with a swift break of his legs "What's wrong Mr. Hiruma?" Aoshi hissed venomously "You were certainly the conversationalist earlier." The oniwaban closed in on him, his blade sliding underneath the man's neck, slicing through his thick beard "Why don't you tell the Battousai about who you're working for and why, I'm sure he would appreciate your intel." Aoshi tightened his short blade closer to the man's flesh "Go on Gohei."

Giving into the circumstances of his situation the bandit gave into Aoshi's demands. His voice was horse and gravelly as he spoke "I was hired by a man named Shishio." He admitted through gritted teeth. This had peaked Kenshin's interest as well as his anger. What was Shishio playing at? What was he after?

Aoshi made a thin cut into the bandit's neck "What else?"

Hissing in pain Gohei wrinkled his nose in a snarl "He wanted that bitch you're traveling with." A unquenchable fury blazed darkly within his fiery eyes, and an aura of bloodlust poured from his body in staggering waves. Shishio was after Kaoru, and with their history together Kenshin could only imagine why he sought after her. The inner demon of the Battousai was brought forth as he pulled his katana free. Aoshi barely had time to get out of the way when Kenshin brought his blade through Gohei's neck, slicing through muscle and tendon as though it was butter. The death had occurred so quickly that there hadn't been time for his victim to vocalize a scream. The blow had been so powerful that the severed head had flown into the air landing a good ten feet away from the body. Even the blood had seemed to be delayed in its natural crimson spray—as if the body hadn't registered its death just yet. The Battousai flicked his blade clean and sheathed it. The returning of that deadly sword to its scabbard left the two men standing in his company breathing a sigh of relief.

Kenshin knew that his display of a god-like strike had stunned his companion. Indeed, it was a paralyzing to behold. The strength and power of the Battousai's sword was eerie and unnatural. It was inhuman. No man should possess such deadly abilities. Turning on his heel, facing his back to the him, Kenshin took a few steps forward "Let's get back to the base." He stated flatly, still struggling to re-cage the demonic force that had broken free of its chains "Aoshi." The Battousai's stern tone earned him a quick response from the oniwaban "You should lead the way."

Aoshi responded with a curt "Yes."

* * *

A/N: So here is the next chapter. I want to thank everyone that has stuck with me this far. I really appreciate all my readers and reviewers for their support. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I have made a solid outline for the rest of this story. I am estimating that there will be six more chapters to this story, so please continue to stick with me as I draw the story closer to an end.

Thank you so much for reading, and if you have any comments please leave them in the box below! :)


End file.
